Atracción casi imposible
by impassegirl89
Summary: No se conocieron en un sitio habitual.Fue atracción a primera vista pero una confusión hizo que pensasen que lo suyo era imposible.El destino,encambio,quiso que tuviesen que enfrentarse de nuevo,haciendo que sus instintos saliesen,hasta los más primarios
1. Bar de ambiente

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas._

_*Impass*_

_

* * *

_

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**_Capítulo 1. Bar de ambiente_**

**_Cruzamos la mirada  
tan solo esta basto  
para sentir su fuerza  
su tremenda atraccion.  
(...)_**

**_Me senti prisionero en su piel  
y trate de su voz retener  
aunque fuera una solo esperanza  
algo que sirva para entender  
que nos haga comprender la razon._**

**_Michael Stuart-Amor a primera vista_**

**_-El placer es un deseo prohibido(Anónimo)_**

**_

* * *

_**

-Repíteme otra vez porque estamos aquí.-pidió hastiado el hombre a su amigo.

-Porque Jake quería ligar y a Garret le hacía gracia venir aquí.-contestó el otro.-Dice que es interesante.

-¿Pero por que un bar de ambiente?-cuestionó.

-¿Y donde quieres que ligue Jake?-preguntó con sorna el otro.-Creía que habías aceptado que era homosexual, Edward.

-Y lo he hecho; me ha costado peor lo he hecho.-aseguró.-Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que es difícil de aceptar…que de un día para otro tu mejor amigo te revele que es gay es algo chocante…

-Tú eras el único que no te habías dado cuenta.-le espetó.-O mejor dicho no querías verlo.

-¡Vale, vale, lo he aceptado!-levantó las manos en señal de rendición.-Hemos venido aquí a que Jake encuentre una pareja de su gusto y a que Garret intente cambiar de acera a alguna lesbiana.

-Eso es cruel, Edward.-comentó el otro.

-Y no por eso es menos verdad.-replicó su amigo.

-También; tienes razón.-se encogió de hombros y los dos rieron.

-Bueno…pero de todos modos no se porque yo tengo que venir.-se quejó Edward.

-Compañerismo.-animó.-No es para tanto.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti no te han entrado.-dijo él.-Ya me han ofrecido una copa cuatro tíos, dos me han pedido el teléfono y uno me ha tocado el culo.

-Es que eres irresistible, Eddy.-contestó melosamente mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura del otro.

-¡Jasper!-gritó Edward exaltado al tiempo que se apartaba de su amigo y este se reía de él.- ¡No es gracioso!

-Créeme, Edward.-susurró Jasper aún riendo.-Es muy gracioso.

----

-Alice, sigo sin estar cómoda aquí.-intentó convencer una chica a su amiga.

-¡Vamos, Bella, anímate!-chilló la otra felizmente.

-Es que no lo entiendo.-se quejó.-Ninguna de nosotras es homosexual.

-¡Pero es divertido! Nunca habíamos venido aquí y el local está muy bien.-comentó la otra.

-Porque ninguna de nosotras es homosexual.-repitió Bella.

-¿Y que? Seguro que nosotras no somos las únicas heteros de aquí.-dijo Alice quitándole importancia.- ¡Diviértete! ¡Mira Rosalie! Se lo está pasando bomba.

Alice señaló a la posta de baile donde una rubia escultural bailaba en el centro. Bella siguió con la mirada lo que su amiga señalaba y fijó su vista unos segundos en su otra amiga. La rubia estaba bailando en el centro de un corro con media pista mirándola: casi todas las mujeres babeaban por ella y unos pocos hombres admiraban su cuerpo y su baile de forma profesional con envidia. Bella bufó.

-Rosalie sería feliz en la jaula de los chimpancés del zoo con tal de que hubiera alguien admirándola.-replicó.-A mi me incomoda que me miren.

-¿Eres homofóbica?-preguntó Alice.-No lo sabía.

-¡No lo soy!-negó.-Para mi que alguna chica me entre es como si Mike Newton lo hiciese, por ejemplo.-lo pensó unos segundos.-No, definitivamente prefiero liarme con cualquier chica que con ese patán.

-Eso no lo dijiste cuando te acostaste con él.-comentó Alice pícaramente.

-Porque cuando me acosté con él no lo conocía.-rebatió.

-Llevabais un mes saliendo.-contradijo su amiga.

-Un mes en el que salí con él porque me comíais la cabeza diciéndome que no lo conocía y que su lado dulce estaba a punto de salir.-gruñó recordando.

-Bueno, pero…se lo montaba bien, ¿no?-preguntó Alice en un intento de sacar algo positivo a la relación de su amiga.

-La tenía pequeña y era muy, _muy rápido.-_contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra rápido para que su amiga entendiese las segundas intenciones.

-¡Eso no me lo habías contado!-reclamó ella.

-No creo que tenga que contaros toda mi vida sexual.-contrarrestó.

-Y pensar que tenemos que discutir sobre ligues pasados en un bar de ambiente para sacarte tus secretos más oscuros…-murmuró Alice divertida.

Las dos chicas callaron simultáneamente y se quedaron mirando a la pista observando a su amiga. La aludida en algún momento sintió sus miradas y giró hacia ellas sonriendo y saludando. Bella suspiró.

-Y pensar que es la única que tiene pareja…

-Tú podrías tenerla, Bella.-aseguró Alice.

-No quiero volver al tema de Newton, Alice.-reprendió ella.

-No me refiero a Mike, Bella.-la otra alzó una ceja.-Esa chica de ahí te lleva mirando desde hace una hora.

Bella siguió la mirada de su amiga encontrándose con unos ojos marrones fieros clavados en ella. La mujer en cuestión, tenía una melena pelirroja y la cara salpicada en pecas. La chica se quedó helada y sintió que toda su sangre bajaba a sus pies cuando la extraña le guiñó un ojo y cogió su copa levantándose de su silla.

-¡Oh, dios, mío!-exclamó Alice separando cada palabra.- ¡Viene hacia aquí!

-Alice, voy al baño y puede que no vuelva.-dijo la otra.

-¡vamos, Bella, no seas tonta!-reprendió su amiga.-Solo dile que no te interesan las mujeres y ya está.

-No, no, no.-negó ella.-Que sabes que a mi me da vergüenza hablar de eso y que no se negarme a nada.

-Por eso te acostaste con Newton.

-¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo!-se quejó ella y vio a la mujer cada vez más cerca.- ¡Ayúdame, Alice, por favor!

-Está bien.-suspiró Alice.-Yo le explico que no te interesa. Te espero dentro de diez minutos. Quedamos en la pista de la derecha; en la barra.

-¡Gracias, Alice!-la abrazó y besó su mejilla.- ¡Te quiero!

-Por el interés te quiero Andrés.-murmuró la otra riendo.-Toda la sala estará celosa ahora.

Bella le sacó la lengua mientras se escabullía entre la gente hacia el baño. Alice esperó paciente hasta que la mujer pelirroja llegó hasta ella. Frunció el ceño confusa meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de Bella pero no la encontró. Alice se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y ella la miró.

Después de media hora de charla, Alice se despidió de la extraña, llamada Victoria, para ir en busca de Bella con una tarjeta en la mano. Meneó la cabeza; no había diferencia alguna entre los heterosexuales y los homosexuales en la forma de ligar, solamente en la meta a alcanzar. Estaba caminando pensativa cuando chocó contra un cuerpo duro. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Era alto y rubio, con unos llamativos ojos azul eléctrico que incluso con la tenue luz brillaban. Iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa verde botella que le quedaba bastante pegada al pecho y dejaba entrever su duro pecho. Alice en seguida se sintió atraída por ese desconocido.

-Lo siento.-dijo él.-Iba distraído.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.-después alargó la mano.-Me llamo Alice.

-Jasper.-contestó él estrechándosela.

-----

Edward había perdido a Jasper en un descuido; iban los dos hacia la barra cuando se distrajo al ver como una mujer le pegaba un puñetazo a Garret por intentar ligar con la que al parecer era su novia y cuando se dio la vuelta su amigo había desaparecido. Se encontraba en ese momento en su busca. Había mirado en la barra de la derecha pero ahí no estaba así que decidió ir a la de la derecha como última opción. Tuvo suerte.

Jasper se encontraba en la barra, con una bebida en la mano, hablando animadamente con una mujer bajita. Era morena, con el pelo corto y en punta en diferentes direcciones. Tenía facciones de duende y pinta de ser muy alocada. Ella reía alegre por algo que él había dicho haciendo que su pelo se moviese de una forma graciosa y reluciese. Aún en la tenue oscuridad del bar sus ojos brillaban. Llevaba un vestido hasta medio muslo verde grisáceo y unos tacones muy altos que dejaban ver que tenía un cuerpo delgado.

Decidido, anduvo hasta ellos tocando el hombro de Jasper haciendo que este se girase a verle.

-Ey, Jasper, te había perdido.-le comentó.-Me he distraído viendo como una tipa zurraba a Garret.

-¡Ah, hola, Edward!-dijo Jasper sorprendido por la repentina llegada de su amigo.-Mira, ven: te presento a Alice. Alice, este es mi amigo Edward.

-Encantado de conocerte, Alice.-dijo Edward amablemente.

-Igualmente.-contestó ella sonriendo amablemente.

La chica lo observó. Era alto aunque no tanto como Jasper, mediría 1,80. Tenía el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo y lo poco que esa tenue luz le dejaba ver que sus ojos eran de algún color verde. Tenía músculos, eso debía aceptarlo, pero menos que Jasper y tenía una pose desgarbada que atraería a cualquier mujer, u hombre teniendo el cuenta el bar donde estaban. Claro que ella prefería cien veces a Jasper; era su hombre ideal. Mirándolo un poco, pensó que haría buena pareja con su mejor amiga Bella. Luego meneó la cabeza; una pena que fuese gay…

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, Alice?-preguntó nervioso por estar tan cerca de un homosexual.

"Por lo menos esta no intentará ligar conmigo"-pensó.-"Aunque está bastante buena y no me importaría"-después miró a su amigo quien miraba embobado a la chica.-"Pero creo que Jasper la tiene pedida"

-Estoy esperando a una amiga.-respondió ella sonriente.-Ha ido al baño y he quedado con ella aquí.

-Pensé que las mujeres ibais siempre de dos en dos al baño.-comentó divertido.

-¡Oh, si! Cuestión de aburrimiento.-contestó ella siguiendo su broma.-Pero esta vez solo estaba fingiendo. Una mujer se le ha insinuado y ella me ha cargado con el marrón de librarme de ella.

-¿No le gustaba?-cuestionó curioso.

-Digamos que no era su tipo.-respondió con una risita.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, intentando comprender el chiste dentro de lo que Alice había dicho pero ninguno llegó a entenderlo. Estaban a punto de preguntar algo cuando una chica apareció y llamó a Alice.

-¡Allie! Ya estoy aquí.-dijo.-Recuérdame que no vuelva a ir sola a ese baño… ¡Mejor! Recuérdame que no vuelva a ese baño.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?-preguntó Alice divertida.

-Había ido a despejarme y de paso he decidido aprovechar e ir al baño.-explicó.- Pues estaba en la cola y unas chicas han empezado a hablar de mí. Una decía que era poca cosa y tal y la otra lo contrario.-hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que eso le daba igual.-Ha llegado mi turno, me he metido, he hecho pis y tal y luego he salido. Me he acercado a mojarme la cara porque tenía calor y una de las chicas de antes me ha preguntado a ver a que cirujano había ido.-Alice soltó una risotada al escucharlo.-No te rías, Alice, lo he pasado mal. Yo diciéndole que no había ido a ninguno y ella, que si me preguntas creo que era un travesti o transexual, diciendo que mi culo no podía ser natural; que era demasiado redondo y respingón.

La morena no pudo reprimir más la risa y se dobló riendo a más no poder. Su amiga se cruzó de brazos y puso cara molesta mientras miraba seriamente a Alice. Jasper se moría el labio inferior para no avergonzar más a la chica sabiendo lo que era pasar esos malos ratos. Edward por su parte estaba peleando por no reírse de su cara y por no babear por ese mohín tan sugerente y lanzarse a besarla.

-¡No te rías, Alice!-dijo enfurruñada.-Es incómodo que alguien te diga que tu culo es demasiado bonito.

-No te ofendas, cariño.-Alice dejó de reírse y se giró, como Bella, a escuchar el hombre travestido que esta tenía detrás.-Es que tienes un culo ideal; totalmente apetecible.

Bella le dio la espalda, intimidada por el escrutinio que ese hombre, o mujer, no tenía ni idea, le estaba haciendo. Edward no pudo evitar que sus ojos volaran a la parte de la anatomía mencionada que la joven trataba de taparse disimuladamente cuando esta se giró. El travestido tenía razón; un culito de lo más apetitoso envuelto en ese pantalón que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Alice tosió para intentar recobrar la postura y dejar de reír. Entonces carraspeó para llamar la atención de los tres presentes haciendo que Bella y Jasper apartaran la mirada del tipo de en frente y Edward del culo de la chica. Cogió a su amiga por los hombros y la giró para ponerla de cara a los chicos. Los ojos esmeralda de Edward analizaron rápidamente a la chica con disimulo. Ojos chocolates, tez blanca y alargada, labios jugosos y del todo besables, pelo lacio y castaño y cuerpo con curvas. Desde luego lo único bueno de esa chica no era el trasero.

"Está más buena que Alice" pensó sin poder evitarlo.

-Chicos, esta es la amiga de la que os hablado; Bella.-presentó Alice.-Bella, ellos son Edward y Jasper.

-Encantada.-dijo ella algo sonrojada pero que con la oscuridad no se notó.

-Igualmente.-contestaron ellos al unísono.

Alice sonrió y empezó a hablar animadamente mientras los otros tres la escuchaban. Esa chica era increíble; no paraba de hablar y hablar sin cansarse dando de vez en cuando pequeños tragos a la bebida que tenía en la mano. Jasper escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca; estaba completamente embobado mirándola y no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Edward por su parte, fingía escuchar mientras de reojo no perdía detalle alguno de la castaña de en frente.

Bella había pedido un _daikiri._ No era de esas chicas que bebía, pocas veces lo hacía, pero necesitaba un distractor para no mirar desvergonzadamente al pedazo de hombre de cabello cobrizo que tenía delante y revolver su vaso le daba una excusa. Aún así, no podía evitar mirarle de reojo y sonrojarse cuando él la pillaba mirándole; agradecía que el lugar estuviese oscuro y no se viesen sus rojas mejillas.

La música era animada, y ella la seguía por inercia por el pie. De repente la música canción cambió y la canción _circus _de _Britney Spears _sonó por los altavoces. Alice dio un gritito agudo y Bella comprendió a la primera porqué; ella adoraba a la rubia princesa del pop.

-¡Britney!-gritó histérica.- ¡Adoro a esta diosa! ¡Vamos a bailar!

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada, se aferró a la muñeca de Jasper y tiró de él hasta la pista de baile. Este se dejó llevar y empezó a menear las caderas tímidamente intentando seguir el ritmo de la alocada e hiperactiva chica. Su amiga negó con la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Rosalie encontrándose con la escena que esperaba; la rubia se dirigía hacia la barra, seguida de un séquito de chicos y chicas, con cara enfurruñada. La castaña rió; Rosalie odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Britney Spears y se negaba a bailar nada suyo por lo que siempre que en una discoteca ponían una canción de ella, se iba a la barra a beber algo a la espera de que terminase para volver a la pista a menear las caderas.

Se giró para coger la copa que había dejado encima de la barra y se encontró con la abrasadora mirada de Edward. Solo entonces entendió la _gravedad _del asunto; se había quedado a solas con él. Se fijó en sus ojos; antes no lo había notado pero en ese momento podía ver que eran de un color verde esmeralda precioso. Estaba más cerca que antes ya que se había sentado en una silla alta que estaba a su lado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que no supo rellenar y para disimular, optó por coger el vaso y sorber por la pajita. Pero casi se ahoga cuando él le habló.

-Soy Edward.-le dijo extendiendo su mano.

Bella se atragantó con su bebida y tosió varias veces luchando por pasar el líquido por la garganta. Después se secó con cuidado las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado y agradeció internamente que Alice la hubiera maquillado con rimel resistente al agua.

Edward se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer. Al parecer había asustado a la chica al saludarla así sin más y se grabó en mente el no hablar por sorpresa a nadie mientras estuviese bebiendo, por lo menos no a Bella. Estuvo a punto de ejercer alguna maniobra para que respirase bien pero no le dio tiempo ya que todo fue rápido y justo cuando iba a acercarse ella se giró y lo miró.

-Yo me llamo Isabella pero llámame Bella.-le dijo.

-Siento haberte asustado.-se disculpó él.

-Tranquilo, estaba distraída.-ella sonrió para hacer visible que estaba bien y Edward quedó levemente deslumbrado por su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-ofreció Edward señalando con su cabeza el vaso de ella.

Bella miró su copa y comprobó que estaba vacía así que asintió sonriendo agradecida.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él.-Yo invito.

-¡Oh, no hace falta!-dijo ella sin querer que él pagase nada por ella.-Puedo pagármelo.

-No hace falta pero quiero hacerlo. Por favor, déjame invitarte.-descargó, inconscientemente, el abrasador poder de sus orbes sobre ella y Bella, atontada, asintió.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Sorpréndeme.-dijo ella con un tono juguetón que no supo de donde lo había sacado.

Edward sonrió torcidamente al ver que Bella se ponía un poco más cómoda junto a él. Se giró hacia la barra y llamó al camarero. Ella vio como le pedía algo pero no escuchó el que. Maldijo por dentro; tenía que haberle dicho que no bebía alcohol. Vio como el barman mezclaba cosas en un vaso peor ella no llegó a leer las etiquetas. Edward pagó las copas y se giró para darle la suya a Bella y la alzó.

-Por una noche divertida.-brindó.

-Chinchín.-dijo ella sonriente mientras chocaba su copa y bebía un trago.- ¡Dios! ¡Está muy rico! ¿Qué es?

-Se llama _Agua Sensual_.-dijo él.

"Tú si que eres sensual" pensó para si misma Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Y que es lo que lleva?-cuestionó.- ¿O también es un secreto?

-_Ginebra_, _leche de coco_, _Pernod_ y un poco de jengibre rayado.-respondió él con un tono ronco que a Bella le pareció de lo más sexy.

-Exquisito.-dijo ella.-No sabía que aquí diesen cócteles tan extraños.

-El camarero no lo conocía pero se lo he descrito yo.-explicó Edward.

-Chico listo.-susurró ella y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos y Bella se sorprendió al descubrir que el silencio entre ellos era de lo más cómodo. Desvió su mirada a la pista de baile y no le extrañó ver a Rosalie recuperada moviendo las caderas de nuevo y a Alice bailando pegada a Jasper. Suspiró; hacían una bonita pareja.

-Hacen una bonita pareja.-comentó Edward como si leyese su mente.

-Si.-afirmó.-Una pena que sean tan distintos…o mejor dicho tan iguales.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó él confuso.

-A que…bueno…a ambos les gustan los hombres…-murmuró algo avergonzada.

-¿Cómo?-entonces comprendió la frase y se echó a reír.- ¡No! Jasper es heterosexual.

-¡Oh!-exclamó ella sonrojándose.-Entonces si que hacen buena pareja.

-¿A Alice le gustan los hombres?-cuestionó Edward mientras iba entendiendo todo.

-¡Oh, si!-dijo ella sonriente.-Y creo que Jasper es justamente su tipo de hombre.

-Si, creo que es mutuo.-entonces la miró.- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? ¿Jasper?

Edward asintió. Sabía que era una pregunta rara que podía pecar de indiscreta pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de preguntarle lo que quería saber y después de descubrir que Alice, quien era su amiga, era heterosexual, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Bella fuese igual y él pudiese actuar.

-No.-negó ella desinflando las pocas ilusiones que se había hecho.-No es mi tipo _justamente._

Con esa frase, Bella había dejado, o intentando dejar, claro que no era Jasper quien le gustaba de ellos dos pero Edward solo entendió que no le gustaba su amigo porque era homosexual; todo ello claro ejemplo de lo que hace la falta de comunicación.

-Es raro que una chica heterosexual esté en un bar como este.-comentó Edward sin saber que decir y soltando lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Dudo que todos los que estén aquí sean gays.-dijo ella.-Por ejemplo… ¿Ves esa chica rubia que está bailando en medio de la pista de baile?-Edward asintió.-Es Rosalie, una buena amiga de Alice y de mí.-él la miró sin comprender.-Tiene novio; desde hace tres años. Es más que heterosexual.

Edward comprendió lo que ella intentaba decirle pero la única frase que le vino a la mente fue _"pero tú no lo eres"._ Se sintió frustrado. No es que fuese un reprimido virginal que llevaba años sin llevarse a ninguna chica a la cama pero hacía tiempo que nadie le atraía como Bella.

-Entiendo.-asintió.

Bella quiso bufar de lo frustrada que se sentía ella también. A diferencia de Edward, ella era bastante más _estrecha _que él y le costaba horrores sentirse lo suficientemente atraía y cómoda con alguien como para pensar en tener sexo con esa persona. Y cuando por fin encontraba un hombre así, resultaba ser gay. Quería gritar. ¡Que mala suerte!

Después de eso, siguieron hablando amenamente sin volver a mencionar el tema de la sexualidad de nuevo. En algún momento de la noche, Garret se cansó y fue adonde ellos. Miró de arriba abajo a Bella y puso su típica mirada de conquistador; pero antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada, Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y abandonó el intento. Al de un rato, Alice y Jasper se cansaron de bailar y se unieron a ellos en la conversación. Rosalie se acercó a ellos a las dos y Bella aprovechó para decir que estaba cansada y quería ir a casa. Edward estuvo tentado a ofrecerse a llevarla pero la rubia se adelantó diciendo que ella la acompañaría ya que debía madrugar al día siguiente.

Las chicas se despidieron de ellos y se fueron de allí juntas. Cuando se hubieron perdido, Edward suspiró de frustración al mismo tiempo que Jasper lo hacía de alegría.

-Alice es genial, ¿no creéis?-preguntó el rubio.

-Prefiero a Bella.-murmuró por lo bajo Edward.

-¡Venga ya, Jazz!-rió Garret.- ¡No me jodas que te has enamorado!

-Me encanta.-confirmó él.

-Ahora solo falta que nuestro Eddy se pille por el bombón castaño.-el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Venga ya! ¡Sois unos mierdas!

-Es lesbiana, Garret.-gruñó él.

-Alice no.-suspiró Jasper ganándose una mirada de odio de Edward.-No me mires así; yo no tengo la culpa de que te fijes en las imposibles.

-Hemos fracasado ambos esta noche, Eddy.-dramatizó el otro pasando un brazo por los hombros de Edward.-Deberíamos alcoholizarnos a tope y ya ligaremos en otro bar más… _normalito._

-Por lo menos uno de nosotros ha conseguido algo.-murmuró Edward mirando a Jasper.

-Dos.

El rubio señaló con la cabeza una esquina y todos vieron claramente a su amigo Jacob junto con un chico castaño en una posición que dejaba más que claro que aquella noche había triunfado.

----

Las chicas llegaron al piso que Alice y Bella compartían. Se dejaron caer al tiempo, Bella al sillón pequeño y las otras dos al sofá grande, y suspiraron al unísono.

-Vaya noche.-exclamó Rosalie excitada.

-Movidita.-añadió Bella todavía mosqueada.

-Chicas, Jasper es genial; me he enamorado.-declaró Alice.

-¡Que dices!-gritó Rosalie.-Jasper era el rubio, ¿No? ¡Cuenta!

-Solo hemos bailado y hablado pero es perfecto para mí.-suspiró soñadora.-Algún día me casaré con él.

-¡Que romántico!-dijo Rosalie.

-¡A que si!-chilló la morena.-Vamos a quedar algún día… Hemos intercambiado teléfonos.

-Me alegra que alguna haya sacado algo de provecho hoy.-susurró Bella medio feliz medio triste.

-¿Y tú con Edward?-preguntó la morena.-Os he visto muy juntos hablando.

-Es gay.-respondió Bella cabizbaja.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?-cuestionó Rosalie.

-Prácticamente.-contestó ella cabizbaja.

-Lo siento, Bella.-dijo sincera Alice.

-Tranquila, Alice.-susurró Bella.-Me alegro por ti de veras.

-¡La próxima eres tú!-chilló la morena.-Mañana es día de trabajo pero el viernes salimos.

-No hace falta, Alice.-intentó convencerla ella.

-¡Nada de intentos de escaquearse!-se unió la rubia.- ¡El viernes salimos y tú ligas fijo! Iremos a alguno de los bares de siempre que allí tienes muchas más posibilidades.

-No tengo oportunidad de negarme, ¿Verdad?-las dos negaron.-Bien… iré.

Cuando sus amigos saltaron de sus lugares y empezaron a aplaudir como locas de alegría, Bella comprendió que se había metido en la boca del lobo y que el viernes a la tarde iban a jugar a _barbie Bella _durante mucho tiempo. Suspiró derrotada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


	2. Celos sin sentido

_**AVISO: HE VUELTO A SUBIR EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO PORQUE HABÍA GENTE QUE NO LO LEÍA BIEN, DEBIÓ DE HABER ALGÚN ERROR.**_

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas._

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**_Capítulo 2. Celos sin sentido_**

**_Yo no he deseado jamás en la vida cambiarme por nadie  
pues con mis defectos y con mis virtudes siempre pude aceptarme  
de mis fracasos, mis amores, siempre aprendí de mis errores  
pero nunca celos o envidia de nadie jamás yo sentí  
Hasta que el destino me puso ante mi tu mirada de ángel  
y así comenzó mi obsesión, mi delirio por conquistarte  
pero al saber que no eras libre, no me aleje y en cambio quise  
estar lo mas cerca posible de ti, espiarte y seguirte allí donde vas_**

**_Celos-Mark Anthony_**

**_-_****_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta.- Jacinto Benavente_**

* * *

El viernes llegó antes de que Bella pudiese intentar siquiera inventar una excusa. A las siete, llegó agotada a casa pero en cuanto vio a Rosalie sentada en el sofá con Alice, nada más percatarse de su llegada, la pequeña duende se levantó como un resorte y la mandó a ducharse. Ella no pudo más de aceptar a regañadientes. Cuando salió del baño, sus dos amigas estaban en su habitación discutiendo algo, sacando sus prendas del armario.

-¡Oye! Soy yo la que ordeno todo eso después.-se quejó.

-No mientras, Bella, si por ti fuera viviríamos entre ropa.-dijo Alice.-Soy yo la que recojo aquí.

-¿Me estás llamando cerda?-preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-Solo desordenada.-habló por primera vez Rosalie.-Y no intentes negarlo; yo vivía aquí hace un par de meses y se que es cierto.

Bella bufó pero no quiso seguir discutiendo; tal vez porque sabía que tenía todas las de perder al ser verdad lo que estaban diciendo. Se acercó a ellas y miró hacia su cama llena de ropa; frunció el ceño algo incómoda a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación. De repente, las dos amigas se dieron la vuelta con diversas prendas en las manos y con miradas de diversión que hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal.

-¡Que empiece el make-over!-gritó ansiosa Alice.

Después de dos horas de hacerle probarse decenas de conjuntos y varios tonos de maquillaje, por fin le dejaron mirarse al espejo mientras ellas se iban a vestir. Se contempló de arriba abajo y suspiró. Era verdad que cuando se ponía en sus manos la dejaban deslumbrante pero cuando se veía reflejada en esa superficie de cristal nunca se reconocía. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey precioso, nada que ver con lo que ella se pondría si le dejasen elegir. Era corto, por la mitad de los muslos, demasiado corto para su gusto. Tenía escote cuadrado pero lo bastante profundo como para que se viese una cantidad bastante grande e insinuante de piel. Tenía tirantes finos que subían rectos hasta el cuello y después se cruzaban en su espalda varias veces. Se pegaba a su cuerpo por encima hasta la cintura para luego caer con suaves pliegues desde ahí hasta el final. Era un tela suave y vaporosa, que parecía flotar a su alrededor. Vio como ondeaba cuando se giró sobre su mismo eje para admirarse por detrás y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que se levantaba casi hasta enseñar más de lo que debería. Pero se dio cuenta de que por mucho que se quejase no podría convencer a sus amigas para cambiarse de ropa así que no dijo nada. Se miró a la cara. Sus ojos chocolate estaban remarcados con raya negro resaltándolos pero sin exagerar y una sombra azul profundo acentuaba sus rasgos. No le habían puesto colorete, ya que no lo necesitaba, y sus labios estaban pintados de un suave rosa que ella misma había elegido; ese que Alice le había regalado hacía tiempo y que adoraba por su sabor a fresas. Le había medio recogido el pelo con un broche brillante de azul medianoche que dejaba ver su esbelto cuello adornado con un collar en forma de gota plateada. Bueno, de lo malo, malo le gustaba como la habían dejado.

-¡Bella!-la llamó Alice.- ¡Deja de admirarte y ven! ¡No quiero que te me conviertas en una nueva Rosalie!

Se escuchó un ruido seco y unos gritos que no entendió bien; Rosalie se estaría quejando de que ella no era así. En cuanto llegó a la habitación, a Bella se le cayó la poca autoestima que había conseguido al verse en el espejo; sus amigas estaban simplemente sublimes.

Alice llevaba un pantalón blanco muy pegado y bajo de cadera que le quedaba genial. Una camiseta de palabra de honor del mismo color completaba el conjunto y le hacía parecer una pequeña hada buena combinado con el maquillaje plateado de sus ojos y la purpurina de su pelo, que lo hacía brillar como si tuviese estrellitas pegadas en su siempre alocado cabello. Llevaba un cinturón negro justo debajo del pecho, subiéndole los pechos pareciendo tener más aún.

Rosalie en cambio, llevaba puestos unos shorts minúsculos negros por debajo y una camiseta de color rojo sangre por encima que parecía más una segunda piel que tela. Sus piernas parecían, simplemente kilométricas y su pelo dorado ondulaba en sus hombros. Tenía cuerpazo para lucirlo y estaba genial, pero he de admitir que si ella no hubiera sido una de mis mejores amigas, la hubiese tachado de regalada. Pero era su amiga, así que solo la halagó como el pedazo tía que era.

-No intentes negarlo, Rose.-le dijo divertida devolviéndole la broma de hacía una horas.-Vivías aquí hace un par de meses y se que es cierto.

La rubia, de una forma absolutamente madura, le sacó la lengua. Alice a su lado soltó una risita y le tendió los zapatos que iba a llevar esa noche. Eran uno preciosos Manolo azul oscuros con el tacón justo para hacer que sus piernas parecieran más largas y estilizadas pero no lo suficiente para que ella se matase con ellos puestos. Agradeció mentalmente las clases de andar sobre tacones que sus dos amigas le habían dado hacia ya tiempo y que hasta ese momento no había tenía que usar. Sin rechistar, los cogió y se los puso. Entraron perfectamente, como si se trataran de los zapatos de la cenicienta, gracias a las medias negras que llevaba, que el vestido tapaba lo justo, hasta medio muslo, terminadas en un liguero de encaje del mismo color.

-¿Cuáles me pongo yo?-preguntó Rosalie.- ¿Los rojos o los negros?

-Los rojos, definitivamente.-respondió con aire profesional Alice mientras ella se atacaba unos taconazos de diez centímetros de color verde.

-Bueno… ¿Ya estamos?-preguntó Rosalie; las demás asintieron.- ¡Pues vamos! Que mi osito nos espera en el pub.

-¿Qué? ¿Emmett estará en el pub?-exclamó Bella.-No estaréis intentando liarme con alguno de sus amigos como la otra vez, ¿Verdad?

-Tranquila, Bella, ya entendimos la última vez que los tipos con pinta de jugadores de rugby no te van.-murmuró la rubia colocándose bien el pelo.-Simplemente estarán allí porque esta semana no lo he visto por el trabajo.

-De todos modos no todos son enormes.-dijo Alice dándose la última capa de rimel.-Mike no es grande.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada y las otras dos rieron.

-----

Como siempre, en la entrada del pub había una cola que daba la vuelta a la manzana; no por algo era el mejor y más famoso pub de la ciudad. Pero si había algo bueno en que Alice fuese la estilista más conocida de la ciudad era que al ser tan extrovertida se hacía amiga de todo el mundo y tenía entrada privilegiada a cualquier sitio. Así que bastó un simple _"buenas noches, Roger"_ al segurata de la entrada para que entrasen sin esperar ni siquiera dos minutos a que alguien saliera.

La música estaba alta como siempre y el bar completamente a rebosar pero eso no impidió que la morena consiguiese una mesa libre en la planta superior del pub. Se sentaron las tres y una camarera se acercó a tomarles nota. Tenía el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta alta. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de camarera que consistía en unos pantalones pegados negros muy cortos y prietos y una camiseta de manga corta y escote redondo profundo de color blanca con el logo del pub en la parte delantera. Era un uniforme que a muy pocas chicas les quedaba realmente bien y Ángela era una de esas pocas.

-¿Qué vais a querer, chicas?-les preguntó sonriente.

-Buenas noches, Ángela, nuestra camarera favorita-saludó alegremente Alice.

-¡Eres toda una pelota, pequeña duende!-dijo fingiendo sentirse indignada; después miró a las otras dos.- ¡Vaya! ¡Increíble!

-¿Qué pasa, Angie?-cuestionó preocupada Rosalie.- ¿Me he despeinado?

-No digas estupideces, Rose, estás genial, como siempre.-dijo ella haciendo un gesto de dramatismo con los brazos.-Lo que es increíble es que hayáis convencido a Bella para que se os una. Hace meses que no te veía por aquí.

-He estado ocupada.-contestó la aludida.

-Ha estado quedándose todos los viernes y sábados en casa haciendo como que trabajaba para que no la sacáramos de casa.-Bella fulminó a la hiperactiva Alice que había sido quien había hablado.-Pero la convencimos el sábado pasado para salir a un bar y se obsesionó tanto con un tipo imposible que ha aceptado, aunque a regañadientes tengo que añadir, venir hoy.

-¡Guau! Toda una historia.-exclamó sorprendida Ángela.-Pero me he perdido… ¿Bella obsesionada? ¿Con un tipo imposible?

-Era gay.-añadió Rosalie.

-¡Oye! ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?-dijo Bella.

-Es que es el tema que toca hoy.-se disculpó Alice.

-Y es interesante.-aseguró Ángela.

-¡Lo es!-aplaudió la morena.- ¿Por qué no te unes y te lo contamos todo?

-Bueno… mi turno termina dentro de quince minutos pero como tengo que traeros las bebidas el tiempo se acabó.-sopesó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba.-Iré a cambiarme y ahora vengo. ¿Lo de siempre?

-Una _Piña colada*_ para Rosalie…-empezó Alice.

-Un _Daikiri*_ para ti, una _coca cola_ para Bella y un _Martini seco_ para mí.-redactó como si tuviera la lista en la cabeza.

-Añádele a mi coca cola un litro de ron.-murmuró entre dientes Bella.-Necesitaré mucho alcohol si quiero soportar esta noche.

-Te traeré un _Cacique con cola_*.-dijo divertida Ángela.-Pero cuando vuelva vas a tener que contarme todo lo de ese chico gay con pelos y señales.

-¡Ya verás que divertido!-chilló alegre Alice.

-¡Compraos una vida!

Las tres rieron al ver a Bella haciendo un mohín de enfado.

------

Quince minutos más tarde, todas estaban sentadas con sus bebidas en la mano conversando alegremente. Bueno, todas menos Bella, que bebía de su vaso tragos repetidamente, abochornada por ser el tema de conversación. Le habían explicado a Ángela todo el asunto de Edward y hasta ella se había quedado anonadada.

-No puedo creer que tengas tan mala suerte.-dijo compadeciéndose de ella.-Primero el chasco de Mike y ahora te gusta un gay… ¡Que mal eliges, Bella!

-Gracias por recordarme que mi historial sentimental es un auténtico fracaso.-murmuró entre dientes.

-¡No seas exagerada, Bella!-dijo Rosalie.-Ya encontrarás el hombre adecuado… ¡Eres joven! Mientras tanto… ¡Aprovecha! Nada te impide echar una canita al aire de vez en cuando.

-Eso lo dices porque tú tienes novio.-contestó ella.

-Te puedo asegurar que antes de conocer a Emmett no me quedaba de brazos cruzados a la espera de mi príncipe azul.-aseguró la rubia.- ¡Hablando de ositos! El mío ya ha debido de llegar así que voy a buscarlo. Me dijo que me esperaría en la barra mixta.

-¿En la mixta?-cuestionó Alice confusa.- ¿No sería más lógico que él y sus amigos fuesen a la de mujeres?

-Mi osito sabe que no debe mirar a otras mujeres que no sea yo así que van a esa barra para que si le toca pedir a él, lo haga a camareros chicos.-se notaba a la lengua que el ego de Rosalie estaba por las nubes y que controlaba al hombre completamente.- ¡Bueno, chicas, yo me voy! ¡Buena suerte en la caza hoy!

Dicho eso desapareció por las escaleras abajo hacia la barra mencionada. Bella se apresuró a cambiar de tema sin que las dos que quedaban lo notasen y se sumergieron en una charla interesante durante un rato. Hora y media más tarde, las tres estaban achispadas. Alice cantaba de vez en cuando las canciones que sonaban y las otras le hacían los coros. Se movían en el sitio sentadas ya que Bella se negaba a bajar la pista poniendo su patosidad de excusa pero al final terminaron bailando alrededor de su mesa y con la duende encima de los sofás.

De repente, la morena se quedó quieta y dio un gritito agudo que hizo que sus amigas la mirasen con preocupación. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó lo que las otras dos pudieron reconocer como su pequeño y moderno móvil rosado.

-¡Es Jasper!-chilló emocionada.

Bella se tensó de repente y se dejó caer en su sitio abrumada. Ángela lo notó y se sentó a su lado mientras Alice se bajaba al suelo y empezaba a andar en círculos hablando por

el teléfono. La castaña se sintió mareada de repente y notó como las copas que había bebido se le subían a la cabeza de golpe nublándole la vista aunque supo que no era solo el alcohol lo que estaba afectándole; Alice estaba hablando con Jasper… y Jasper era amigo de Edward… si Alice y Jasper quedaban… entonces…

-Puede que solo haya llamado para saludar.-intentó tranquilizarla Ángela pero el grito y los saltitos de Alice indicaron que no era solo eso.… puede que vaya a quedar solo con ella.

-Si… puede…-murmuró ella.

Se quedaron calladas a la espera de que su amiga terminase de hablar por el móvil; Bella removiendo su bebida y la otra tarareando las canciones en el interior. Alice se acercó a ellas tapando el móvil con la mano.

-Chicas, Jasper dice que está aquí con Edward y Garret.-Bella se envaró al escuchar eso.-Ha preguntado si podíamos vernos pero tranquilas, le diré que nos veamos nosotros dos abajo.

-Da igual, Alice.-habló Bella.-Diles que vengan; soy una mujer madura y puedo soportarlo.

-No quiero que lo pases mal, Bella.-dijo sincera.

-Hablar con él es agradable.-aseguró.-Diles que vengan.

-¡Gracias, Bella!-la abrazó alegre sabiendo que para su amiga era difícil ver a ese hombre y que estaba sacrificándose por ella.- ¡Eres la mejor!

Luego se giró y siguió hablando por el teléfono realmente alegre y emocionada. Bella suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ángela a su lado.

-Si.-aseguró.-Pareceré una masoca perdida pero quiero verle.

-Si que estás pillada…-murmuró ella.

-----

A Edward le sudaban las manos desde que Jasper les había comunicado que las chicas estaban en el mismo pub que estaban ellos y que iban a verse. Todo había empezado desde que habían visto a Rosalie en la barra mixta con un tipo grande hablando y besándose de vez en cuando. Jasper había cogido el móvil en ese mismo momento, llegando a la conclusión de que si ella estaba allí, Alice también estaría y la había llamado al instante. Edward se había puesto nervioso al saber que Bella también estaría pero Garret se había frotado las manos al saber que una amiga las acompañaba y que encima era una de las camareras del pub; era la primera vez que iban allí pero habían escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que todos los empleados de allí eran mujeres preciosas u hombre de escándalo.

Fueron a la barra y allí pidieron cada uno una bebida. Mientras le servían, Edward repliqueaba en la barra ansioso; puede que ella fuese lesbiana pero eso no quitaba lo que le había atraído y las enormes ganas de verla que tenía.

-Te veo nervioso, colega.-le dijo el camarero mientras le servía la copa.

-Lo estoy.-afirmó.-Mucho.

-A ver si adivino… ¿Una mujer?-preguntó al azar.

-Exactamente.

-Te entiendo, chaval.-le dijo sincero.-No podemos vivir sin ellas.

El camarero terminó de servirles las copas y después sacó dos vasos de chupito y los llenó de algún líquido transparente. Luego le acercó uno a Edward y se lo ofreció. Este frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento pero yo no he pedido esto.-le dijo.

-Lo se, colega, la casa invita.-cogió el otro vaso.-Para ver si con esto te tranquilizas un poco.

Edward miró desconfiado el pequeño vaso y entrecerró los ojos. Eso de que lo tranquilizaría sonaba muy sospechoso…

-¡Tranquilo, hombre!-le dijo divertido el camarero.- ¡Es solo _tequila_! No soy de esos que añaden nada raro… además de que lo tengo prohibido.-alzó el vaso.- ¡Por las mujeres que nos vuelven locos!

-¡Por las mujeres!-repitió Edward con más confianza. Tragó y cerró los ojos sintiendo su garganta arder cuando el líquido pasó por ella.- ¡Joder! ¡Está fuerte!

-Es del bueno.-aseguró riendo él.

-Gracias, tío.

-De nada.-le dijo él.-Por cierto, me llamo Ben. Si alguna vez volvéis preguntad por mi y entrarás más rápido; me has caído bien.

-Soy Edward.-dijo alargando su mano para estrechársela.-Y muchas gracias de nuevo.

-Encantado y espero vernos de nuevo.

Edward se unió a los chicos en su camino hacia el piso de arriba mientras estos charlaban y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Jasper llegó el primero y desapareció en menos que canta un gallo. Fue a preguntarle a Garret si sabía hacia donde había ido pero la vio y todo su alrededor desapareció. Ahí estaba Bella, sentada en uno de los pequeños sofás charlando alegremente con una chica morena. La luz iluminaba su cara tenuemente y ¡Mierda! Ese color en su piel le quedaba de muerte y la tela de ese vestido se le pegaba a sus curvas haciéndola ver irresistible. Tanto, que sintió que de un momento a otro tendría que taparse para que no se notase demasiado todo lo que le gustaba. Sentada como estaba, con una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra, pudo ver la ancha banda elástica de encaje de color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su muslo blanco y que abría camino a la fina seda de unas medias que cubrían el resto de sus piernas. Se le secó la boca ante esa imagen y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. ¿Es que esa chica no se daba cuenta de lo jodidamente excitante que era?

Garret fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó en un par de zancadas a las dos chicas, ya que Jasper y Alice estaban muy juntos hablando en una esquina, a saludarlas. Edward vio como lo saludaba amablemente con una sonrisa y después le presentaba a su amiga. Después, él le dijo algo y ella giró la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran por fin. La sonrisa que ella tenía en la cara se ensanchó al reconocerlo y el pareció que el tiempo se paraba. Él se quedó helado viendo como ella le sonreía enormemente y quiso ir hasta ella y besarla de golpe. Pero en vez de eso, se quedó ahí quieto. Solo cuando ella lo saludó con la mano, tímidamente, reaccionó y empezó a acercarse a ella sonriendo verdaderamente contento de volver a verla; aunque fuese un imposible.

-------

A Bella se le había secado la boca nada más verle ahí plantado en frente de ella. Estaba guapísimo con esos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que se le pegaban marcando sus poderosos muslos, esos que tantas ganas tenía de tener alrededor, y esa camiseta negra que le marcaba todos los músculos de sus fuertes brazos, que parecían querer abrazar a todas horas. Apenas fue conciente de que lo había saludado y de que él se estaba cercando en ese momento a ella. Anduvo el trecho que los separaba y después se sentó a su lado.

-Bella.-la saludó con su aterciopelada voz que hizo que se estremeciese de la cabeza a los pies.

-Hola, Edward.-susurró ella totalmente embelesada.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.-dijo sinceramente él.

-Y yo.-contestó ella deslumbrada por la sonrisa de él.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, como los pocos que habían tenido juntos, solo mirándose a los ojos. No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que alguien carraspeó a su lado y ambos giraron la cabeza para clavar la vista en Ángela, quien sonreía enigmática y maliciosamente.

-Viendo que no nos presentan… soy Ángela.-se autopresentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Edward.-respondió él.-Encantado.

-Igualmente.-contestó ella y miró a Bella.-He oído hablar mucho de ti…

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Angie, ¿Por qué no vamos a pedir algo? Casi se me ha terminado la bebida.-se metió Bella antes de que su amiga dijese algo que no debía gracias a su estado de soltura por el alcohol.

-¡Si!-gritó ella olvidándose de lo demás.-Se me ha acabado el _Martini._

-Yo la acompaño.-se ofreció Garret, quien estaba al lado de la morena.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo ella levantándose.- ¿Lo mismo de antes, Bella?

-Tráeme alguno de esos cócteles ricos que haces tú.-le dijo.-Pero que sea cargado.

-Yo puedo invitarte a ti-le dijo con un deje seductor Garret a Ángela.-Podría invitarte, no se, a un _Sexo en la playa*, _por ejemplo. Me han dicho que tomarlo conmigo es realmente agradable…

La aludida alzó una ceja escéptica para después darle unas palmaditas en la cara.

-Vamos, supermacho, necesitarás bastante más que una frase de ligón de discoteca y una copa para llevarme a la cama.-contestó ella.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue escaleras abajo, dejando a un pobre Garret anonadado mirándola irse y a Bella y a Edward riéndose a mandíbula batiente de la cara de este. No tardó en salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Me gustan las mujeres que se hacen las duras.-dijo recobrando su pose seductor.-Esa gatita va a hacer que esta noche sea muy interesante.

Echó a correr siguiendo a Ángela por las escaleras y se perdió entre la multitud. Edward negó con la cabeza; no entendía como tenía un amigo tan palurdo. A su lado, Bella soltó una risita haciendo que volviese a mirarla.

-A Ángela no le gusta tu amigo.-le dijo.-De echo ya tiene un enamorado.

-¿Tiene novio?-preguntó él algo enfurruñado porque la chica que le gustaba fuese la única homosexual del grupo.

-No pero le gusta un camarero de aquí.-ella frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué te has enfadado? ¿Acaso te gusta Angie?

Bella bufó; ¡Si iba resultar que a Edward le gustaban las mujeres! Si llegaba a haberlo sabido antes hubiera intentando ligárselo pero después de que mostrase interés por su amiga estaba segura de que no iba a fijarse en una simplona como ella.

-¡No!-negó él.- ¡Para nada! No es de mi tipo… ya me entiendes.

Bella suspiró aliviada, entendiendo con esa frase que Edward no estaba para nada interesado en las mujeres. De lo malo, malo, no ligaba con ella porque era gay… o por lo menos eso se decía ella para que su ego no cayese más abajo aún y alguien lo pisase.

Después de eso, ninguno volvió a sacar el tema y su conversación rondó sobre sus gustos y anécdotas divertidas que hicieron de ese rato una agradable velada. Bella cada vez se sentía más a gusto con él y a Edward le gustaba más por segundos. La atracción era notable en ambos casos pero al parecer, solo la persona contraria no notaba lo que el otro sentía. Él trataba de mirarla solo a los ojos para no pecar y recorrerla con la mirada, entre otras, porque sabía que si se relajaba y miraba algo que no fuese su cara, se lanzaría a ella en menos que canta un gallo; aunque debía admitir que la vista de sus carnosos labios no ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol. Ella en cambio, estaba completamente deslumbrada con él pero eso no evitaba que mirase de reojo ese cuerpo que estaba haciendo que sus hormonas se revolucionasen y luchasen por hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba al lado de ese maromo y acariciase esos bíceps que tantas ganas tenía de tocar. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, sus bebidas llevaban vacías desde hacia casi media hora.

-Creo que Ángela no va a volver con mi bebida.-comentó Bella.

-Si, y también lo creo.-asintió Edward.- ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo?

-Iré contigo.-contestó ella.-No quiero quedarme sola aquí.

-Te quedarías con…-calló cuando vio lo compenetrados que estaban Alice y Jasper hablando.-Vale, vamos.

Bajaron al piso de abajo despidiéndose de Alice y Jasper. Edward le dejó pasar primero, como buen caballero, y Bella anduvo delante, meneando las caderas suavemente al compás de la música mientras andaba, haciendo que él sintiese su cuerpo calentarse con el contorneo de sus curvas. Ella dudó, ¿Debía ir a la barra de chicos, a la de chicas o a la mixta? Edward decidió por ella cuando cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia la masculina. Ella suspiró; estaba claro que siendo gay él querría ir a esa barra. Llegaron allí y saludó a un camarero que Bella reconoció como Ben, el tipo que traía loca a Ángela.

-¡Has vuelto!-el extraño saludo del camarero sorprendió a la chica.

-Si y traigo a una amiga.-Edward le hizo un gesto a Ben para que no dijese nada para avergonzarlo delante de Bella y este comprendió a la primera.-Ben, ella es Bella. Bella, él es Ben.

-Encantado.-el currante movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para saludar.-Y… ¿Qué queréis para tomar?

-Yo un _Diablo azul*_.-pidió Edward y después se giró hacia la chica.- ¿Tú que quieres?

-No lo se.-Bella meditó un poco.- ¿Qué me recomiendas, Ben?

-Pues… no se… tengo unas opciones por aquí. Un _greenback*, _un _white way*, _un _silver fizz*…-_el reloj de su muñeca empezó a sonar con un extraño pitido y Ben lo apagó frunciendo el ceño después de terminar de preparar el cóctel de Edward.-Pero date prisa porque mi hora de trabajo termina ya.

-Pues…

-¡Que pelma, Garret!-la divertida nota de voz de Edward hizo que los otros dos la miraran.-Sigue intentando ligarse a Ángela.

Miraron hacia donde la mirada de los dos siguió a la de Edward y vieron al aludido intentando bailar de forma sexy con su amiga. Bella negó con la cabeza pero se sorprendió al ver la penetrante mirada de odio que le lanzaba Ben a Garret. Rió internamente al ver que el gusto era mutuo entre su amiga y el camarero. Edward se disculpo con ellos y fue hacia ellos dos para ver si podía hacer algo mientras ella volvía a girarse hacia el chico de detrás de la barra.

-Ben.-él la ignoró.- ¡Ben!

Al final, ella le pegó un grito y él salió de su ensoñamiento. Pestañeó repetidas veces y después la miró confuso, como si lo hubieran despertado en una sala que nunca hubiera visto.

-Oye, campeón, ve a por ella.-él la miró sin comprender.-Seguro que agradece tu ayuda. No le comentes esto a Ángela, porque me cortaría el cuello, pero… a ella le gustas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él esperanzado.- ¿Le gusto a Ángela?

Ella se apoyó en la barra y le indicó con un dedo que se acercara como si le fuera a contarle un secreto.-Entre tú y yo… ¡Está loca por ti! Pero si le haces daño, me encargaré de dejarte eunuco.

Ben sonrió ampliamente y agradeció a Bella por la valiosa información que le habían dado. Prometiendo cuidar a su amiga, y ella supo que era verdad. Se fue de la barra directo hacia donde los otros tres estaban y cuando llegó, le susurró algo a Ángela al oído haciendo que ella sonriese y se pusieron a bailar, ante un atónito Garret que no llegaba a comprender como aquel tipo había conseguido en cinco segundos lo que él no había logrado en toda la noche. Bella vio a Edward riéndose de su amigo y la imagen hizo que le cosquilleara el estómago; era completamente perfecto, un Dios Heleno. Solo después de echarle otra mirada a la pareja se dio cuenta de que, con toda la tontería, Ben no le había puesto la copa. Resignada, y a regañadientes de tener que apartar la vista del espectáculo que suponía ver a Edward riendo alegremente, se giró y se apoyó en la barra a la espera de que algún camarero le atendiese. En pocos segundos tuvo a un muchacho guapísimo sonriéndole en frente.

-Buenas, preciosa.-al hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, Bella vio como su larga melena rubia ondeaba su alrededor y sus ojos castaños brillaban.- ¿Qué tal la noche?

-¡Oh, bastante bien!-el saludo amigable del camarero le gustó y se dijo que sería divertido charlas con él un rato; sin contar con que ese chico estaba para darle un buen garbeo.-Aquí, intentando que alguien me sirva; el camarero que estaba tomando mi nota ha terminado su turno y nadie quiere atenderme.

Sacó su labio inferior haciendo un mohín muy inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo por lo que el chico sonrió arrebatadoramente.

-No entiendo como han dejado a una señorita tan hermosa sola y sin servir.-dijo con educado coqueteo.- ¿Podría saber el nombre de la bella dama antes de recomendarle algo?

-Claro mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero Bella.-contestó ella sonriente.

-Debo decir que el nombre te viene que ni pintado, preciosa.-la mirada del hombre la abrasó cuando la miró.-Yo me llamo James.

-Encantada James.-susurró ella retorciendo un mechón de su pelo.

-Permíteme decirte que eres la chica más guapa que he tenido la suerte de servir.-dijo él inclinándose haciendo una reverencia.

-También eres el camarero más guapo que me ha servido.-respondió ella parpadeando repetidas veces.

-Una pena que no te hubiera conocido un par de horas antes.-la cara de James se torció en una mueca de disgusto.-Acabo de empezar mi turno y hoy está todo bastante lleno.

-Pero yo soy una clienta.-Bella se acercó un poco más en la barra para hablar más privadamente con él.-Y yo voy primero. Así que… puedes servirme a mí por un rato…

-Bella, preciosa, soy todo tuyo.

Sorpresivamente, Bella se dedicó a coquetear con el camarero. Ella no era de esas chicas que se lanzan al primero que pasase y era lo suficiente tímida como para quedarse sentada toda la noche, pero esa noche había ingerido suficiente alcohol como para que se sintiese de lo más desinhibida. Además, después de la frustración que llevaba encima de Edward, ver como un chico guapo se interesaba por ella le había subido el ego a una altura que estaba segura de que el de Rosalie en ese momento estaría por los suelos a comparación con el suyo. Puede que su nuevo amigo no fuese tan guapo como Edward, ni la acariciase con la mirada como el cobrizo, ni le hiciese estremecer con solo mirarla, ni hiciese que quisiera lanzarse a su cuello como una gata en celo, ni crease en ella miles de sensaciones como esas de intensas, pero estaba muy bueno, y estaba interesado en ella. Y claramente ella iba a aprovechar eso. Y más teniendo en cuenta que a Edward parecía haberle tragado la tierra y no volvía.

-------

En medio de la pista de baile, unos metros alejados de donde la candente pareja de camareros que representaban Ángela y Ben, Garret seguía mirándoles con los ojos desorbitados. Edward estaba a su lado, riendo aún de su expresión. Había tenido que arrastrar a su amigo algo lejos de ellos para que los dejase en paz ya que el susodicho parecía haber echado raíces y no podía dejar de mirar, frustrado y confuso, a Ben bailando con la chica que llevaba toda la noche intentando ligarse.

-¡No puedo creerlo, tío!-exclamó levantando tanto la voz que algunas personas de su alrededor lo miraron asustados.-Llevo toda la noche detrás de esa gatita y él viene así, de repente, y en menos de veinte segundos ya se la ha llevado. ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?

-Venga, Garret, no es para tanto.-Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de aguantar la risa.-Es solo una chica.

-¡Pero es la chica que llevaba toda la noche trabajándome!-gritó haciendo que las mujeres de su derecha lo fulminasen con la mirada.

-¡Pero que bruto eres!-suspiró Edward masajeando su frente.-No me extraña que no ligues si eres siempre así.

-A las chicas les gustan los chicos rudos.-aseguró muy convencido de si mismo golpeando su pecho; cuando soltó un jadeo de dolor, Edward volvió a luchar por sofocar una risa.-En serio, Eddy, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Para empezar no me llames Eddy.-masculló el otro.-Pero debes saber que no es tu culpa. Según me ha contado Bella, Ángela estaba pillada por uno de sus compañeros de aquí y al parecer, justo ese era Ben, y a Ben le gustaba ella. Es fácil; chico gusta chica, chica gusta chico, resultado pareja. Uno más uno suman dos, Garret.

-¡Pues vaya fastidio!-Garret se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado e hizo un mohín de disgusto.-Podías haberme avisado antes de todo eso para no gastar mis energías en ella.

-No me diste tiempo y además yo no lo sabía.-contestó él.-Bella me lo dijo cuando ya te habían ido detrás de la chica como su perrito faldero.

-¡Vaya, hombre!-de repente se puso serio y frunció el ceño.- Apropósito, ¿Dónde está tu chica?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Edward se puso a buscar entre la multitud.-La dejé en la barra con Ben sirviéndola pero si él está con Ángela… ¿Donde está ella?

-¡Oh, oh!-canturreó burlón Garret e hizo que Edward lo mirase ceñudo.-Parece que se te están adelantando…

Edward siguió el curso de la mirada e su amigo para toparse a la chica que le estaba robando los pensamientos desde hacía casi una semana en el mismo sitio donde él la había dejado. Solo que no estaba en las mismas condiciones, y a él no le gustó ni un pelo. Bella estaba hablando muy animadamente con un camarero de pelo largo y rubio que no paraba de lanzarle miradas incitadoras, lo que a Edward no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que ella no podía estar interesada en él.

-Es lesbiana.-lo dijo más para él mismo que para Garret pero su amigo siguió burlándose.

-Pues no parece que a él le importe mucho eso.

Cuando James alargó la mano y colocó uno de los mechones de pelo de Bella detrás de su oreja, Edward vio todo de color de rojo, por la furia increíble que lo invadió. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y tuvo ganas de partirle la cara al estúpido que estaba tocándola. No supo el porqué de su reacción, ya que la conocía de dos días y prácticamente ni eran amigos, pero, aún sabiendo que ella nunca se fijaría en él, solo comprendió que no quería que nadie la tocase, fuese hombre o mujer. Bella había entrado en su vida de una forma tan rápida que lo había cegado y en esos momento solo quería estar con ella, aunque ella lo viese como un simple amigo.

Así que, sin siquiera pensar en las posibles consecuencias, dejó a Garret con sus burlas y se encaminó hacia la mujer que quería. No fue consciente de la gente que empujó por el camino, ni de las chicas que trataron de insinuársele sin tener casi tiempo a abrir la boca, ni de los quejidos de la gente que apartaba, su mirada estaba fija en Bella y en el tipo rubio que estaba más cerca de lo necesario de ella como para ser un camarero que le estuviera sirviendo una copa.

James lo vio antes de que Bella se enterase de que se estaba acercando y frunció el ceño ante la mirada de odio que le estaba lanzando. Bella giró la cabeza ante el repentino mutismo de James y vio a Edward acercarse a grandes zancadas. Sonrió levemente, no estando segura de si le alegraba la vuelta de Edward porque estaba cómoda con él o si prefería que se hubiese perdido para dejar de sentirse frustrada con James. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el semblante de Edward. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Habría pasado algo?

-Buenas.-saludó al llegar hasta la barra y ponerse posesivamente al lado de la chica y suavizó su mirada al posarla en esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

-Hola, Edward.-dijo ella cuando le vio más tranquilo.

-¿Has pedido ya?-le preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo y mirando a James con advertencia pintada en la cara.

-Bueno… he tomado un par de chupitos mientras te esperaba.-confesó ella, empezando a sentir los efectos de tanto alcohol en venas.- ¡Pero podemos tomarnos otro!-se giró hacia James y cuando habló, su voz sonó como un ronroneo.-James…-alargó la "a" acariciando la palabra de forma que hasta Edward se estremeció, y eso que no era su nombre.- ¿Nos pones un chupito? ¡Pero puedo pagar esta vez!

-Bueno… ya que estamos también puedo invitar a tu novio.-murmuró algo fastidiado por la interrupción del recién llegado.

-¡Que va! ¡Edward no es mi novio!-la efusividad con la que dijo esa frase alegró de sobremanera al rubio mientras que el aludido se encogía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.-Solo es un amigo.

-Siendo así…

La mirada felina de James volvió y Bella soltó una risita divertida cuando sacó tres vasos e hizo malabares para servir la bebida. Edward lo miraba furioso mientras se lucía delante de ella y le servía, al final, un simple _Peche. _No le molestó, de hecho, prefirió que fuese eso ya que Bella parecía bastante ebria ya. James le pasó su vaso y sin esperar a los otros dos se lo bebió de golpe. Bella se lo bebió más despacio, mientras el rubio y él seguían sus movimientos. Edward admiró a la solitaria gota de alcohol que se le escapó de entre sus labios, recorriendo su barbilla y su mentón, siguiendo por su cuello hasta perderse en el escote de su vestido; nunca había deseado tanto ser otra cosa. Enfadado por tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, golpeó fuertemente la barra con el vaso, haciendo que temblase y el cristal amenazara con resquebrajarse.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?-retó al camarero rubio.- ¡Ponme algo más fuerte!

James sonrió al ver fuera de sus casillas al chico. No había sido difícil darse cuenta de que ese tipo iba detrás de Bella como él, pero se había tranquilizado cuando ella dijo que solo era su amigo. Una pequeña parte de él le tenía lástima; que la persona que querías solo sintiese por ti amistad era una auténtica putada. Pero después se dio cuenta de que no conocí a de nada al chico y que lo único que representaba para él era un rival. Así que sacó otro vaso y le sirvió un _Tequila_ cogiendo las monedas que este dejó en la barra.

Edward tomó el pequeño vaso y se lo llevó a la boca. Siseó cuando el calor del alcohol invadió su garganta pero no dejó que se viese. Sintió como todo el alcohol ingerido hasta ese momento se le juntaba y empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza pero no desistió.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor.-susurró mirando al rubio.

-¡Oh, Edward!-Bella le puso la mano en el brazo que estaba apoyado en la barra y lo miró.- ¿No era fuerte? Yo me he tomado un _Tequila_ y un par de _Peches y_ ya estoy viendo borroso.

-Tranquila, pequeña, estaré bien.-susurró con voz aterciopelada.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza por el tono ronco de su voz. Sintió calor repentino, los pechos se le hincharon y los pezones se le pusieron duros, sintiéndose ahogar y queriendo lanzarse a su cuello.

James advirtió como Bella prácticamente babeaba por Edward y gruñó furioso. Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó otro vaso y lo rellenó con distintos líquidos transparentes. Lo empujó hacia la esquina y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo cogiese.

-Este es un _TGV*.-_le explicó.-Te invita la chica de allí.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia a derecha para ver a una escultural pelirroja saludándole coquetamente con la mano. Bella también miró y sintió que la sangre le burbujeaba de celos. Quería ir y arrancarle esa bonita sonrisa patética de la cara a esa escoba con patas. Pero se tranquilizó cuando él implemente bebió de tragó y le dijo un escueto "gracias" de lejos.

Sintió como el chupito le hervía en la garganta y una repentina valentía se adueñó de él. Sin pensarlo siquiera, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la pegó a él. Pensó en besarla pero supo que ella se enfadaría ya que él sabía claramente que ella era lesbiana. En vez de eso, agachó la cabeza y se acercó a su oído.

-Vamos a bailar.-susurró aprovechando para aspirar el aroma aturdidor de la chica.

Bella tembló al sentir su aliento en la sensible piel de su oído y las ganas de atacar sus labios volvieron. Se dijo que se tenía que controlar y respiró hondo.

-Todavía no habéis pedido copa.-recordó James al ver que su rival pensaba llevarse el premio.

-Mejor.-acotó Edward aferrando bien la cintura de la chica.-Sería una molestia mientras bailamos.

* * *

*Aclaraciones:

*_Daikiri: 60ml/70ml de Ron blanco+zumo de medio o un limón+azúcar al gusto._

_*Piña colada: 60cc Ron+80cc de jugo de piña+40cc de crema de coco+hielo._

_*Cacique con coca cola: el Cacique es un tipo de Ron._

_*Sexo en la playa: se refiere al cóctel. (hielo+1oz de Vodka+1oz de naranja+1/2oz de jugo de arándanos).en este caso lo utiliza con doble sentido._

_*Diablo azul: 3Gin+1curaçao azul+1jugo de limón._

_*Greenback: 2Gin+ 1/2Brandy+ 1/4jarabe de menta._

_*White Way: 2Ginebra+ 1/2crema Blanca de menta._

_*Silver Fizz: 3 oz. Ginebra+1cucharada de azúcar+ 3 cucharadas de jugo de limón+ 1clara de huevo batida+ Soda._

_*TGV: tequila+Ginebra+Vodka_

Aquí nuevo capi!!! siento haber tardado...exámenes y tal...aprobechando que tenía tiempo os he contestado a los reviews directamente a vosotros(menos a los que no tienen cuentas que no puedo). Seguramente lo ahré así de ahora en adelante para ahorrarme problemas ya que está prohibido y solo contestaré a los que no tengan cuentan y pregunten algo en concreto que necesiten saber.

gracias a los que no s elo he dicho directamente: csi / julie / je_tatica / karliwis /...y s los demás que tienen cuenta que ya os he agradecido! y también a los que tienen cuenta pero tienen desactivado los mensajes privados y no puedo contestarles!

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_

* * *


	3. Perdiendo el control

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas._

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**_Capítulo 3. Perdiendo el control_**

**_Another cigarette, and I'm so bored (_****_Otro cigarro, y estoy tan aburrido)_****_  
Your words aren't making sense (_****_Tus palabras no hacen sentido_****_)  
And I was taken, but you were waiting (Y _****_fui robado, pero tu estuviste esperando_****_)  
Another drink and I'm convinced (_****_Otro trago y estoy convencido_****_)_**

**_(…)_**

**_Whoa, I feel just like we're taking (Whoa, _****_siento_****_que estamos tomando_****_)  
Control (Control)  
Of the night, of the night (yeah) (De _****_la noche, de la noche, (si_****_))  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing (Whoa, _****_siento_****_que estamos perdiendo_****_)  
Control (Control)  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight (_****_Pero si lo dejas ir, te dejaré ir esta noche_****_)_**

**_Control-Metro Station_**

-Odio la forma en que me miras, odio que llames y que pierda el dominio de mi misma (…)

Edward arrastró a Bella hasta la pista de baile mientras la canción "_Sweet Dreams_" en la versión de "_Marilyn Manson_" sonaba por los altavoces. Se paró en medio, donde estaban completamente rodeados de parejas bailando juntos y gente en grupo tratando de buscarse la suya propia. Edward se giró hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus manos, atrayéndola a su duro cuerpo. Bella colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, sintiendo bajo las palmas los músculos de Edward tensarse con los movimientos. La oscura melodía los envolvía con un velo de sensualidad indiscutible haciendo que las demás personas de su alrededor desaparecieran para ellos y solo fuesen conscientes de su propia pareja. Bella fue subiendo lentamente las manos por su pecho, sintiéndolo como dura roca en las palmas, y haciendo que Edward temblara de placer, inconscientemente, hasta llegar a sus anchos hombros y enredar sus manos en la nuca de él para pegarse a su cuerpo más y bailar unidos al son de la música. Un calor sofocante los invadió, que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente cargado del bar.

Bella se sintió, entonces, con ganas de jugar y se puso a menear las caderas acompasando la melodía, de forma sexy y sensual. Edward sintió como se endurecía sintiendo como ella se retorcía contra él sin ser consciente de lo que le hacía sentir. Empezó a moverse al compás de la música, siguiendo los movimientos de su pareja, deseando poder bajar la cabeza y besar los llenos y sensuales labios. Decidió dejar de admirar esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto deseaba tocar antes de que perdiese el control y atacase sus labios, por lo que bajó la mirada en un intento de escapar de la red en la que había caído, hipnotizado por sus orbes chocolate. Mala idea, ya que al viajar su mirada por su cara y seguir hacia el sur, llegó a su escote. Se deleitó comiéndose con la mirada la blanca piel, salpicada en pequeñas pecas, que asomaba por encima de la tela del vestido y tuvo que luchar por bajar un gemido que había empezado a trepar por su garganta. Se obligó a tragar saliva, casi doliendo de lo seca que tenía la garganta, y mirarla a la cara para no hacer caso de sus más bajos instintos y lanzarse a beber de sus labios. Pero estaba luchando con mucha fuerza; el cuerpo de Bella prometía ser más erótico y suave de lo que se veía a simple vista y Edward deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besar esa fina piel y hundirse en ella.

Bella por su parte, estaba totalmente ajena a lo que Edward estaba pasando; solo podía concentrarse en sus propias sensaciones y en no perder los estribos. El olor de Edward la aturdía enormemente y le hacía sentir cosas que debía de evitar si no quería lanzarse a sus labios y besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas perderse en su mirada sin inhibiciones y sin que tuviera que fingir que solo quería bailar con él. En lugar de eso, se tuvo que conformar con sentir sus brazos rodear su cintura y bailar con él al ritmo de la sensual música, que no ayudaba en nada a su autocontrol.

La canción cambió y _"Love to love you, baby", _de _"Donna Sommer _se escuchó a través de los altavoces. Bella sintió la melodía calarle hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos y se empezó a mover se forma totalmente sensual sintiéndose más femenina que nunca. Se separó del cuerpo de Edward meneando las caderas al ritmo de la música suavemente pero igualmente sensual. Él, sintió la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de Bella en el mismo momento en el que ella se alejó, y tuvo el impulso de volver a traerla hacia él y no soltarla; pudo reprimirse, medio segundo antes de hacerlo. Pero casi gruñó cuando ella dio varios pasos alejándose de él y se empezó a contonear y moverse en círculos en medio de la pista, haciendo que varios hombres la mirasen con deseo. Estaba a punto de ir en su busca cuando una cabellera azabache de rizos exagerados se interpuso en su camino.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan libre. El alcohol había terminado con toda la inhibición de su cuerpo y se lo estaba pasando bomba. Ni siquiera había pensado en que Edward era gay cuando se había propuesto hacerle un bailecito en la pista. Sabía que él estaría mirándola y se movía con intención de atraerlo a ella para bailar juntos; aunque solo fuese un baile. Se fue girando, después de haber meneado el trasero lo mejor que pudo de espaldas a él, para encararle y ver su expresión pero se llegó una gran decepción al verlo bailando con una chica morena de pelo tan rizado que la hacía ver unos centímetros más alta de lo que era, y eso, junto a sus altísimos tacones, la llevaban cerca de cara de Edward. Frunció el ceño, entre enfadada y decepcionada. Pero su expresión cambió al ver la de Edward. Él, estaba con cara de terror, intentando alejarse de la chica los mismos pasos que ella se acercaba. La miró por una fracción de segundo y le pidió ayuda con la mirada, antes de volver a fijar su vista en la chica, que se había acercado demasiado.

"Ilusa"-pensó.-"Lo tienes mal con él; es gay".

Pero aunque sabía que a él no podía interesarle la morena, sintió unos celos terribles inundarle el cuerpo cuando le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se le pegó. La rabia se apoderó de ella y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba corriendo en dirección a la pareja. Llegó hasta ellos y se colgó del cuello de Edward, pegando tanto sus cuerpos que sintió sus pechos chocar contra el torso de él, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla. Edward le rodeó la cintura instintivamente, atrayéndola más a él. Casi sin pensarlo, posó sus labios sobre los de él en un corto y suave beso, sintiendo el sabor a sándalo de él ligeramente. Edward se quedó algo pasmado al principio pero no pudo reprimir el pasarse la lengua por los labios para saborear la esencia de fresas que ella había dejado en su boca. Bella le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Te he echado de menos, cariño.-sonó como un ronroneo y Edward sintió sus manos arder en la cintura de Bella.

Él no pudo evitar pensar que él la echaba de menos hasta cuando se separaba dos segundos de él. Le contestó la sonrisa y vio que la chica de pelo rizado había desaparecido.

-Gracias.-fue sincero cuando agradeció el que ella hubiese hecho eso por ella.-No sabía como librarme de ella.

-Ha sido un placer.-aseguró ella.-Para algo están los amigos.

-Claro.-él se sintió decepcionado ante esa respuesta pero se animó cuando pensó que la tenía en los brazos.- ¡Bailemos!

Edward la hizo girar al tiempo que la canción cambiaba a "_Glory box_" de "_Portishead_". No le dejó terminar la vuelta, cuando estaba de espaldas, la atrajo a su cuerpo y le pegó la espalda a su pecho. Bella nunca había agradecido tanto algo como a que la música estuviera tan alta que Edward no hubiese escuchado el gemido que había lanzado al sentirse tan unida a él; eso hubiera sido muy embarazoso. Sin pudor alguno, acarició sus antebrazos sintiendo su dureza bajo los dedos y deseando poder pasar sus yemas por todo su cuerpo y corroborar con su lengua que era tan poderoso como prometía. Edward por su parte se sentía en la gloria. Tener a Bella en sus brazos era una sensación única y sentir sus curvas contra sus músculos, estar en el cielo. El aroma a fresas de su piel inundó sus fosas nasales y su miembro palpitó con fuerza, haciendo que su pantalón empequeñeciesen sin previo aviso. Se tensó al verse a punto de ser descubierto pero se relajó al ver que Bella seguía bailando como si nada. El que no se relajó, fue el _pequeño Eddie. _

Bella jadeó al sentir la erección de Edward chocar contra su trasero. La sentía en todo su esplendor y ¡Whoa! ¡Era enorme! Por in instante se la imaginó dentro de ella, apoyada en una pared mientras Edward se hundía una y otra vez en ella mientras la penetraba por detrás sin descanso. Sus braguitas se mojaron sin remedio ante esa imagen y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

Edward sentía el trasero de Bella rozarse una y otra vez contra su dura erección. Tenía una mezcla de emociones que corrían por sus venas a una velocidad de vértigo; placer al sentir ese ligero toque celestial, lujuria que lo llamaba a terminar con la distancia que las ropas ejercían y enfado hacia si mismo al verse con tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda sin importarle lo lesbiana que fuese ella. ¡Mierda! En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en las ganas locas que tenía de coger a Bella por detrás.

Bella sintió orgullo al notar como el bulto del pantalón de Edward se hacía más grande conforme se rozaba contra él. Era una estupidez, él era gay y no podía sentir nada por ella, pero podía asegurar que su erección era del todo verdadera y llegó a la conclusión de que el roce hacía que él estuviese así. Así que se dijo que si era la única reacción de parte de Edward que iba a obtener, algo era algo. Por lo que siguió restregándose contra su cuerpo bailando al son de la música.

Edward comenzó a vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de Bella, paseándolas por su vientre plano y sus caderas. Las bajó hasta el final de su vestido y acarició sus piernas a la altura del muslo mientras deseaba con todo fervor meterlas por debajo de la tela y tocar el tesoro de Bella hasta hacerla estremecerse bajo sus caricias. Bella dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro con un suspiro que él no llegó a escuchar por el volumen de la música. Se sentía febril, sudorosa y excitada. Estaba húmeda como muy pocas veces había estado y sus braguitas estaban más que mojadas. Las manos de Edward recorrían sus piernas sin descanso con una suave caricia de terciopelo. Cuando dejó su cuello al alcance de Edward con el movimiento de cabeza, este bajó su cara y sin poder ni querer evitarlo dejó un húmedo beso en el hueco de entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella se estremeció por completo y se preguntó si estaba equivocada respecto a Edward y su sexualidad.

-No sabes todo lo que te haría si no fueses gay.-susurró con voz ronca Edward contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

Esa frase hubiese sido el final de toda la confusión pero el volumen de la música les causó una mala jugada. Bella, en vez de escuchar lo que él había dicho, creyó entender "no sabes todo lo que te haría si no fuese gay" y solo atinó a maldecir para dentro por el gusto sexual de su acompañante de baile, aún aturdida por la cercanía y las caricias de Edward.

Estuvieron bailando pegados hasta que la canción terminó y otra la sucedió. El calor estaba haciendo que el alcohol se les subiera a la cabeza y eso, mezclado con la excitación que estaban sintiendo, les había dejado jadeando y con la boca entreabierta en busca de aire. Bella sintió un repentino mareo y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque Edward la sostenía por la cintura.

-¡Ey, que te caes!-exclamó divertido.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo un poco mareada.-contestó ella frotándose la frente.-Creo que estoy borracha.

-Ya somos dos.-dijo él asintiendo.-Creo que han sido los chupitos.

-Si, creo que si.

-¿Quieres salir a despejarte?-preguntó preocupado.

-Creo… creo que será mejor me voy a casa ya.-susurró.-Es tarde y ya estoy algo cansada…

-Te acompaño a casa.-se apresuró a decir.-Es tarde para que andes sola por ahí.

-Está bien.-aceptó.-Pero solo porque dudo que Alice se quiera volver a casa ya. Vamos a coger un taxi.

Subieron un segundo donde estaban Alice y Jasper y se los encontraron en una situación muy acaramelados besándose. La pareja se separó cuando escuchó las risas poco disimuladas de los recién llegados. Jasper se sonrojó y Alice solo rió y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Bella y Edward les avisaron que se iban y ellos dijeron que se quedaban un rato más.

Cogieron un taxi no muy lejos de la discoteca. Bella le indicó al conductor la dirección de la casa que compartía con Alice y en media hora estaban pagando la tarifa. Edward se empeñó en acompañarla hasta la puerta y cuando llegaron, Bella lo invitó a pasar.

-Tomemos la última.-propuso.-De todos modos el taxi se ha ido y si llamas tardará en venir.

Edward no tardó ni medio segundo en aceptar la propuesta de Bella y la siguió dentro del apartamento. Bella dio gracias porque Alice hubiese recogido antes de salir de casa. Lo guió hasta la sala y le dijo que se sentase en el sofá mientras ella preparaba una copa. Observó el entorno analizando todo; se notaba que Alice había metido mano en la decoración pero también Bella había aportado su granito de arena. Estaba investigado los pequeños detalles de la chica por la habitación cuando escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Se levantó como un resorte y fue corriendo hacia la puerta por donde Bella había desaparecido anteriormente. Allí, se encontró una imagen de lo más peculiar; Bella estaba sentada de culo en el suelo rodeada de varios vasos de plástico. Su cara era un poema.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward preocupado.

Pero antes de que le diese a acercarse a ella, la chica se puso a reír histéricamente. Edward se asombró los primeros tres segundos pero después la risa se le contagió. La escena era de lo más cómica; dos jóvenes riendo a mandíbula batiente en una cocina sin sentido alguno. Esa era una de las consecuencias de estar ebrios; risa floja. Estuvieron minutos sin hacer otra cosa hasta que se fueron relajando y quedaron intentando recuperar la respiración. Edward se acercó hasta ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Del impulso, sus cuerpos quedaron muy justos, tanto que apenas corría el aire entre ellos, y una descarga eléctrica les recorrió. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que Bella rompió el encanto. Se agachó y recogió los vasos mientras Edward trataba de serenarse cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella había vuelto a erguirse y lo miraba preocupada; debía de tener cara estúpido.

-¿Vasos de plástico?-preguntó curioso para desviar la atención antes de que ella se percatase de su tensión.

-Si, bueno, yo soy muy patosa y rompo las cosas con facilidad así que imagínate las que liaba cuando me despertaba a media noche para tomar un vaso de agua…-murmuró.-Si a eso me sumamos las veces que alguna de nosotras venía algo contentilla… una vez tuvimos que ir al hospital porque me caí encima de uno que se le rompió a Alice y se le olvidó avisarme.

-¡Joder!-exclamó él.

-Lo se.-afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.-Por eso compramos vasos de plástico para las noches y los repartimos en distintos armarios para no equivocarnos.

-¡Vaya! Buena teoría.-aplaudió.-Desde luego os lo habéis currado.

-Gracias, fue idea mía.-Bella sonrió y Edward quedó algo deslumbrado.

La chica se giró para volver a coger las botellas y servir algún tipo de mezcla en dos vasos y tenderle uno a él. Edward lo tomó dubitativo, sopesando la posibilidad de que acabase envenenado teniendo en cuenta el color verdoso de la mezcla.

-No muerde.-soltó una risita y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo cogiese; Edward lo tomó en su mano y dio vueltas a la copa.

-¿Qué tiene?-cuestionó aún dudando.

-Pues…-Bella se dio la vuelta y cogió las botellas que había utilizado para leer las etiquetas, entrecerrando mucho los ojos para enfocar.-Vodka, Ron blanco, licor de melón y triple seco.

-¿No sabes lo que has mezclado? separó el vaso de sus labios, donde lo había llevado para beber.- ¿Lo has hecho a boleo?

-¡No! Alice tiene preparado una lista con diferentes cócteles para cuando hacíamos noches de chicas.-explicó con una sonrisa.-Es un método fácil, no necesitas ni leer lo que es. Coges la lista, eliges un cóctel y sigues los colores. Cada botella tiene pegatinas con diferentes colores y cada cóctel es un color.

-Vaya… ¿Eso fue idea de Alice?-Bella asintió.-Original.

-Somos raras en esta casa.-rió ella.-Ahora…coge.

Edward probó de la bebida y le sorprendió encontrarla exquisita. Halagó a Bella y ella hico una reverencia en broma. Claro que ese inocente gesto no lo fue tanto para él, ya que desde esa perspectiva su escote se hacía más profundo, y eso no ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por apartar la vista de esa piel pecosa que prometía ser más cremosa de lo que él podía soñar. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió de golpe su contenido. Bella siguió, embelesada, el recorrido de su lengua cuando la sacó para lamer la esencia de la bebida que estaba en sus labios.

-¡Está rico!-exclamó Edward sacándola de su fantasía.-Felicita a Alice de mi parte.

-Hazlo tú cuando la vuelvas a ver.-contestó algo cortante por haberla sacado de su ensimismamiento sin permiso pero al ver la expresión confusa de él, suavizó la suya.-Jasper y ella han congeniado realmente bien.

Ambos se sintieron frustrados, aunque no lo dejaron ver, porque ellos no pudiesen tener la relación que sus amigos estaban teniendo. Estaba más que claro que esos dos no iban a tardar mucho en empezar a salir, y hasta pensaban que hacían buena pareja, pero el pensar, o creer, que ellos mismos no podían tener lo mismo no era de mucho agrado.

Una fría corriente se coló desde la ventana abierta del comedor y los rodeó trayéndoles a la realidad de golpe. El aire helado los golpeó haciéndolos tiritar y Bella se rodeó el cuerpo con sus propios brazos. La brisa congelada se filtró por entre el vestido de Bella haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionase ante la gélida caricia de aquel travieso remolino y sus pezones se endurecieran bajo la tela sin que pudiese evitarlo. Edward se quedó sin aire y se le secó la boca ante esa imagen y luchó con fuerza por conseguir pasar oxígeno a su cuerpo y poder respirar. Sintió su miembro palpitar en sus pantalones y por mucho que intentó poner la mente en blanco, se puso duro por completo. Sabía que debía apartar la vista sobre la evidencia de que Bella no llevaba sujetador, pero le estaba costando más que su vida. Al final, una ola de racionalidad le llegó y movió su vista a la cara de la chica. Pero una vez ahí, vio algo en lo que no se había fijado con anterioridad.

-Te brillan los labios.-susurró admirando la rosada, carnosa y deseable boca que cada vez tenía más ganas de besar. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, acercó su cuerpo al de Bella hasta quedarse a treinta centímetros de distancia.

-Es por el gloss.-contestó Bella a la pregunta implícita de esa frase. Entreabrió los labios haciendo que a Edward le pareciesen más besables y comestibles aún.-Me lo regaló Alice la última vez que fuimos de tiendas. Dura mucho. Es mi favorito; con sabor a fresas.

Edward no apartó en ningún momento su mirada de esa parte de su cara y se lamió los labios haciendo que Bella también clavase su vista en ellos. Subió la mano y sin darse cuenta hasta su cara y delineó el perfil de su boca con suavidad con la yema de uno de sus dedos. Se preguntó como sabrían y si de verdad serían sabor a fresa.

-Desearía probarlos.-murmuró sin ser consciente de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Bella sintió una escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante las penetrantes orbes de Edward y las sedosas palabras que la acariciaron como si de terciopelo se tratase. Deseó febrilmente acortar la distancia entre sus bocas y saborear su boca hasta saciarse. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo hasta que entre sus cuerpos apenas pasaba el aire y chipas surgían de la nada ante su cercanía.

-¿Y que te lo impide?-preguntó embelesada sin apartar su mirada de los brillantes orbes esmeraldas a excepción de para posarla en os labios de él y volver a llevarla a sus ojos.

Edward ni siquiera lo pensó; la imagen de los sonrosados labios de Bella y la simple frase lo tenían hipnotizado, bajó la cabeza y cubrió la boca de la chica con un húmedo beso. Ella le contestó enredando sus manos en torno a su cuello y atrayéndolo a ella todo lo que pudo. Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos chocaron pero eso no hizo que rompiesen el beso. La lengua de Edward entró en juego, profundizándolo, saboreando la boca de Bella. Ella, aceptó gustosa la invasión, sacando la suya propia a bailar.

Las manos de Edward volaron a la cintura de la chica apretándola contra él más si cabía y empezaron a recorrer los contornos del cuerpo de Bella suavemente. Sin percatarse de ello, él fue ganándole terreno hasta que ella quedó atrapada entre la encimera y su cuerpo. Bella gimió al sentir el miembro de Edward contra su vientre, totalmente inflamado, haciendo que un líquido caliente mojase sus braguitas.

Edward devoraba su boca sin contemplaciones empapándose del sabor de Bella y aprovechando al máximo el aire que tenía para luego soltarla lo justo para recuperar el aliento y seguir en ello. Sentía todo su cuerpo presionando el de ella y solo quería quitar las prendas que se interponían entre sus pieles desnudas y acariciarla y hundirse en ella. Sin poder contenerse, sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en sus nalgas y les dio un apretón, juntándola más a él. Bella jadeó cuando él empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas contra ella con la barrera de la ropa entre ellos.

Bella no quiso quedarse atrás y buscó a tientas con sus manos la cremallera del pantalón de él. Él se movió, incómodo por el bulto que la tela estaba aprisionando, y ella quiso complacerle. Bajó la cremallera de golpe y luego lanzó con fuerza los pantalones hasta que estos quedaron en sus tobillos, dejando ver unos boxers negros ajustados que delataban la gran evidencia de la excitación de él. Bella separó su boca de la de él, haciendo que Edward gimotease en forma de protesta, y bajó la mirada al bulto. Deseosa de ver si de verdad era tan grande como aparentaba, deslizó la última prenda y liberando por fin la enorme erección de Edward. Se relamió los labios viendo lo grande que era y sus braguitas se mojaron más aún mientras acercaba su mano para empezar a acariciarlo.

Edward gimió y se tuvo que apoyar en la encimera de detrás de Bella cuando perdió el equilibrio en sus piernas ante el toque de la chica en su parte más sensible. Los dedos de Bella se movían de forma diestra todo lo largo de él y se sentían cálidos, dándole un placer que nunca había sentido. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, luchando por que el aire entrase a su organismo. Se sentía dominado pero era un precio muy bajo a pagar teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Besaba el cuello de Bella y pegaba lametazos y pequeños mordiscos aprovechando que era lo que tenía al alcance de la boca. ¡Lo que daría por poder llevarse esas cumbres que prometían ser tan dulces a la boca! Pero se sentía demasiado extasiado como para poder moverse.

Pero todo el mundo tenía su límite y él estaba a punto de rebasarlo. Así que, reacio a terminar tan pronto lo comenzado, la rodeó con los brazos y la alzó para colocarla en la encimera y posicionarse él entre sus piernas. Bella soltó un gritito ante el repentino movimiento brusco pero no negó el beso que Edward empezó, lleno de lujuria, pasión y deseo. Sus lenguas batallaron duramente y sus manos se movieron con libre albedrío por cuerpos ajenos. Edward colocó una en la rodilla de ella y fue subiendo, alcanzando la piel desnuda de ella que no cubrían las medias a la altura del muslo. No pudo evitar gemir ante el tacto de la sedosa piel de ella y la pegó a él haciendo que sintiera su dureza.

-Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto.-susurró con voz ronca en su oído.

Dicho eso, metió ambas manos por debajo del vestido de Bella y lo levantó hasta dejárselo por la cintura, dejando a la chica con solo unas braguitas azules cubriéndola. Edward se relamió ante la imagen y la tocó por encima, ganándose un gemido y perdiendo el control; de un tirón, apartó la molestosa prenda que la cubría y la dejó completamente desnuda. Bella se sonrojó, viéndose tan expuesta, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar ya que Edward adentró un dedo dentro de ella y se arqueó sin control contra él jadeando.

-¡Joder! Estás tan mojada ya…-gruñó él contra su cuello acariciando a Bella con su dedo empapado de su excitación.

Bella gimió y él le sumo un dedo más a su ataque. Ella empezó a balancear sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de los dedos de Edward hasta que no pudo más y quitó la mano de él de ahí abajo.

-¿Qué…?-trató de preguntar que pasaba confuso por la interrupción pero Bella lo calló posando arduamente sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso frenético.

-Te necesito ya dentro de mí.-su voz salió entrecortada y a un volumen bajo pero Edward comprendió a la primera lo que quería decir.

La movió hacia la esquina para poder juntarla más a él y posicionó un hinchado miembro en su entrada. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella llegarle y eso solo acrecentó las ganas de tomarla de forma salvaje ahí mismo. Deseaba a esa chica más de lo que recordaba haber deseado nada en su vida. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, le llegó un momento de lucidez.

-Un condón.-Bella lo miró, medio extasiada, confusa.- ¿Tienes un condón?

-No necesitamos.-se arqueó contra él, logrando introducírselo un poco pero Edward se echó hacia atrás.-Tomo la píldora.

Edward se lo pensó unos segundos, siendo casi increíble que en esa situación estuviese dudando y pensando. Ella no podía estar mintiéndole, ¿Verdad? Sería estúpido que ella se inventase algo así ya que podría quedar embarazada. Pero por otra parte, se decía, las lesbianas no podían quedarse embarazadas ya que sus parejas eran del mismo sexo, entonces… ¿Para que la píldora? Terminó recordándose que muchas mujeres la tomaban para regular su menstruación.

-En ese caso…-sonrió de manera torcida, dejando a Bella deslumbrada antes de penetrarla de golpe haciendo que gimiesen por el contacto.- Prepárate.

Empezó con movimiento lentos pero en cuanto Bella enredó las piernas en su cintura, instándole a ir más rápido, aceleró sus movimientos hasta convertirlos en una danza frenética que les fue subiendo poco a poco hasta el cielo. Bella sentía como Edward entraba una y otra vez de ella y quería llorar del placer mientras que él notaba como ella se cernía a su alrededor, haciendo su fricción mejor. Todo era tan malditamente erótico… Bella no volvería a mirar esa encimera de la misma forma.

Los vasos de plástico cayeron al suelo cuando Bella se apoyó con una mano en la superficie, mientras que temblaba ante las poderosas embestidas de Edward. Los gemidos inundaban la estancia junto con olor a la excitación de ambos. El calor era sofocante y cada vez se acercaban más a su límite. Edward llevó sus manos a los pechos de ella y empezó a acariciarlos por encima de la fina tela del vestido aprovechando que ella no llevaba sujetador. La mezcla entre la intensidad de las estocadas del chico con las suaves caricias de sus manos contra sus enhiestos pezones, adentró a Bella en una espiral de sensaciones que la llevó casi al límite y se aferró a los hombros de Edward como si la vida dependiera en ello, dándole a entender que cerca estaba del orgasmo. Él, sintiendo las paredes de Bella cerrarse a su alrededor, acrecentó la velocidad, empezando a sentir los primeros espasmos antes de llegar a la cumbre juntos.

Fue el mejor orgasmo que ninguno había sentido, largo e intenso. Les pareció que duraba horas e incluso cuando terminó, no quería que se apagase. Edward tuvo la extraña necesidad de besarla de forma tierna y se puso a dejar pequeños besos por su cara mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Cuando lo hubo logrado, correspondió sus besos con ganas y entraron de nuevo en su paraíso personal. Edward sintió que se volvía a endurecer, aún sin salirse de ella, al degustar el sabor de Bella en su paladar pero no tuvo fuerzas para alejarse de ella ni para poner la mente en blanco. Espero que Bella reaccionase mal, viéndolo como un estúpido pervertido, y lo alejase y lo echase de su casa pero mientras tanto, aprovechó el momento rodeando su pequeño cuerpo y estrechándola contra ella mientras su lengua recorría todos los recovecos de la boca de ella.

Pero para variar, Bella lo sorprendió y se pegó todo lo que pudo a él empezando a moverse, haciendo que un gemido se escapase de su garganta por la fricción entre sus sexos. Edward se apartó de su boca y jadeó mientras la chica seguía moviéndose.

-Más.-gimió Bella; Edward la miró y vio el fuego que consumía el cuerpo de ella reflejado en sus orbes chocolate.-Quiero más.

Y es que aún cuando habían tenido sexo desenfrenado dos minutos antes, el ansia que tenía Bella de él no se había consumido y sentía que lo necesitaba de nuevo, una y otra vez, para poder quedar saciada. El alcohol había acabado con toda gota de cordura e inhibición que su cuerpo pudiese portar y estaba comportándose como una gata en celo, lo sabía, pero le daba igual si conseguía a Edward. Solo rezó para que no la rechazase y la dejase ahí; tendría que gastar el agua helada de toda una semana para bajarse el calentón.

-Más.-repitió gimoteando ante la repentina rigidez de Edward, quien se había quedado congelado ante el ruego de ella.-Quiero más… Te necesito, Edward, por favor.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento ante la mención de su nombre y comprendió que él no era el único de los dos que quería repetir, en ese mismo instante, lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Sonrió feliz, de forma tan sumamente arrebatadora que Bella quedó deslumbrada y dejó de moverse. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó, sin salir de ella, haciendo que ella tuviese que enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con más fuerza y los brazos en su cuello, quedando sus caras terriblemente juntas.

-¿Quieres más?-Bella asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por el aturdimiento.-Me alegra oír eso.

Sin mediar una palabra más, la besó con ímpetu y devoró su boca sin cuidado, siendo respondido por Bella con ganas. Empezó a andar, gimiendo ambos por la fricción al estar aún unidos, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. Bella comprendió a la primera y separó sus labios a escasos milímetros para hablar.

-El pasillo del fondo, la segunda puerta a la derecha.-susurró refiriéndose a su dormitorio antes de volver a besarlo.

Edward sonrió contra su boca, alzándola para que no se le escurriera, y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Bella, con intención de hacerle pasar a la chica la mejor y más movida noche de su vida.

**_

* * *

_**

nuevo capítulo!!!!se que eh tardado, mi escusa, simplemente duro comienzo de clases y para desgracia, tanto mía cono vuestra(porque tardaré más en escribir), este curso promete más de lo mismo...por eso misnmo no he cntesatdo reviews, falta de tiempo, apenas para escribir y creo que preferis eso, ¿verdad?^^ pues eos...pero muchas gracias por bvuestros comentarios...hacen que coja con más ganas el escribir, aunque parezca mentira, pero benetan que si nadie me escribiera no sería capaz de seguir^^

ya, aprovecho para animaros a leer un one-shot que he escrito para un concurso. se llama **_tango para dos _**y lo podéis encontrar en mi poerfil junto con todaS MIS HISTORIAS. agradecería opiniones ya que quisiera saber si tiene suficiente de lo que hay que tener para ese concurso. os animo a leerlo y opinar!!!

y nada más, creo que este capi os gustará ya que llega el momento más esperado por algunas...pero no creais que todo va a ser fácil de ahora en adelante...sino sería un final rápido...

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_

* * *


	4. No puedo olvidarte

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas._

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**_Capítulo 4 No puedo olvidarte_**

**_No sabes cuantas cosas_**

**_Tengo que hacer para alejarme de ti_**

**_Tu olor me persigue_**

**_Donde quiera que yo voy me persigue_**

**_(…)_**

**_Y es q mi cama huele a ti_**

**_A tu perfume de miel_**

**_A ti_****_Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti_**

**_A tu perfume de miel_****_A ti_**

**_-Mi cama huele a ti-Tito "el Bambino"_**

* * *

_-_Recuerdo incluso lo que no quiero. Olvidar no puedo lo que quiero.- Marco Tulio Cicerón

* * *

Una cegadora luz impactó contra los ojos de Bella haciendo que gimiese, maldiciendo en voz baja por haber olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Tanteó por la cama en busca de las sábanas para poder taparse la cara pero en lugar de eso, palpó algo blando. Bueno, blando no era, definitivamente era bastante duro, pero estaba segura de que no era algo que soliera tener en su cama.

Repentinamente asustada, levantó la cabeza de la almohada y buscó el objeto de sus preocupaciones. Casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas cuando vio a Edward tumbado a su lado, bocabajo y completamente desnudo. La sábana le tapaba hasta media pierna, dejando ver su apretado y apetecible trasero, haciendo que Bella tuviese que morderse el labio para no gemir solo con la vista. Uno de sus poderosos brazos la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura y parecía formar un agarre de hierro. Descubrió que lo que había tocado anteriormente era su musculosa espalda.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente de golpe y se mareó, abrumada. Se estrujó el cerebro tratando de rememorar que era lo que había pasado; recordaba haber llegado a casa, tirar los vasos, reír con Edward por sus locas ideas, beber la bebida y… ¡Dios mío! ¡Se habían besado! Y eso había sido el desencadenante de todo. No recordaba una sola palabra de las mencionadas la noche anterior, sólo repetidas imágenes de ellos besándose, tocándose y follando sin control alguno. Se sonrojó solo de pensarlo y es que habían tenido relaciones de forma brutal. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, sintiendo que se moría por dentro. ¡Dios! Había sido genial estar con Edward. ¡Pero él era gay! En ese momento recordó la típica frase de "el alcohol hace que la gente haga cosas que en una situación normal no haría". ¡Que razón tenía! Edward, siendo gay, se había acostado con ella. Y cabe mencionar, que teniendo en cuenta su condición de homosexual, Edward sabía más que bien como dar placer a una mujer. Se podía decir que era bueno en la cama; más que eso, era genial, abrasador, excitante, sensual, sexy y todos los adjetivos de ese estilo que pudiera encontrar en un diccionario; simplemente genial. De hecho, no estaría asombrada si pusiese perfección o maquina sexual en wikipedia y apareciese su foto al lado.

Dejó de pensar en ello en el momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba desvariando demasiado y que seguía a su lado desnuda, con el brazo de él atrapándola por la cintura. Empezó a planear la forma de salir de ahí sin despertarlo, sería una situación muy violenta. Se movió hacia fuera, ocasionando que Edward apretará el agarre en su cintura y la pegase más a su cuerpo. Bella contuvo la respiración para no soltar un gemido. Con mucho cuidado e infinidad de movimientos imposibles, consiguió salir de la cárcel de sus brazos; nada más levantarse de la cama, a medio metro de él, sintió la pérdida del calor que emanaba y quiso llorar por la sensación de angustia que la invadía y le gritaba que volviese a la cama con él. Desechó esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de volverse loca y salió de la habitación pitando, cogiendo solo una camiseta larga que tenía normalmente para dormir que estaba detrás de la puerta. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con Edward tarde o temprano pero prefería que fuese tarde; y sobretodo después de haber hablado con Alice.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación de su amiga, casi hermana, y tocó repetidas veces con nerviosismo la puerta; no hubo respuesta. Repitió la operación pero a la quinta vez se rindió y empujó el pomo con al esperanza de que Alice estuviera profundamente dormida, fruto de la borrachera del día anterior. La suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día ya que la estancia estaba vacía, la ventana con las persianas subidas y las cortinas corridas y la cama pulcramente hecha. Maldijo al no encontrar a la que iba a ser su saco de boxeo en casa. Anduvo con pasos firmes, enfadada, hacia la cocina; necesitaba un trago de agua si quería pensar conscientemente. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse la cocina en ese estado. Solo de verla enrojeció hasta las raíces. Los vasos de la noche anterior estaban esparcidos por el suelo junto con un par de utensilios más que habían estado encima de la encimera antes de que Edward la pusiese ahí y la pasión les consumiese. Según fue acercándose, pudo apreciar mejor el trozo de tela que en su día había sido sus braguitas, rasgadas por el ansia de Edward, tiradas en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente y se agachó a recogerlas. Con un pie abrió la papelera y las lanzó dentro; sería vergonzoso que alguien mirase dentro y las encontrase pero duda mucho que nadie fuese a hurgar en su basura. Se puso a recoger los vasos esparcidos por el suelo, dejándolos simplemente encima de la encimera. Cuando hubo terminado, caminó hasta el sofá de la sala, esquivando el butacón individual, y se dejó caer pesadamente suspirando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de abrirlos rápidamente y vislumbrar el móvil encima de la mesita de la entrada. Decidida, se levantó, lo cogió y pulsó el botón de marcación rápida en el número dos, donde tenía guardada a Alice detrás del primero que era su madre. Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, volvió al sitio.

-¿Diga?-se escuchó la voz soñolienta de Alice al tercer pitido.

-¡Marie Alice Brandon futura de Hale!-el grito de Bella se escuchó hasta en el sótano pero ella no prestó atención al gemido de dolor de su amiga.- ¿Dónde coño se supone que estás?

-¡Oh, vaya, lo siento, Bella!-se disculpó la morena apenada, o eso parecía.- Estoy en casa de Jasper… ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

-¡Claro que tienes!-bramó furiosa.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme irme con él?

-¿Él?-Alice parecía realmente confusa.- ¿Quién es Él?

-¡Edward!-gritó y acto seguido se tapó la boca con la mano y se giró, agudizando el oído. Solo volvió a la conversación cuando corroboró que Edward no la había escuchado.- ¿Quién coño quieres que sea?

-¡Joder, yo que se!-exclamó su amiga.-Vete tú a saber… Bueno y cuenta… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuenta!

-¡Mierda, Alice! ¡Nos hemos acostado!-gritó histérica.

-¡Felicidades, Bella!-aplaudió Alice y Bella pudo imaginársela al otro lado del teléfono dando saltitos y aplaudiendo feliz.- ¡Me alegro mucho!

-¡Ni felicidades ni ostias, Alice!-la efusividad de la duendecillo decayó de golpe ante la furia de su amiga y se hizo silencio.- ¡Estábamos borrachos! ¡No recuerdo una sola palabra de lo que dijimos! ¡Joder! ¡Es gay!

-Creo que eso tendrías que hablarlo con él, Bella.-susurró entre misteriosa y reconciliadora.

-¡No hay nada que hablar, Alice!-su respiración empezó a descompasarse por el sobresalto.- Tenemos distintos gustos. ¡No! ¡En realidad tenemos los mismos!

-Bella…

-Ya sabes, Alice.-prosiguió haciendo caso omiso del intento de intrusión en la conversación de su amiga.-A él el gusta la carne y a mí el pescado…

-Creo que esa frase no es así, Bella.-rió Alice viendo el historicismo de su amiga.

-¡Bueno me da igual!-la voz le salió en un pitido por el nerviosismo.

-A ver Bella, respira.-Bella le hizo caso y se midió las palpitaciones del corazón para tranquilizarse mientras su amiga le dictaba las pausas al otro lado.-Bien. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Edward?

-En la habitación.-susurró.-Dormido.

-Bien. Pues espera a que se levante y ya se verá que pasa.-aconsejó la morena tranquilizando a su mejor amiga casi hermana.-Habla con él, Bella, hazme caso.

-Tú sabes algo que yo no se, ¿Verdad?-la acusación era evidente en el tono de voz de Bella, junto con la amenaza, pero eso no amedrentó a Alice.

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada!- la inocencia fingida no convenció a Bella, quien la nombró con advertencia en la voz.-No es mi asunto, Bella. Hazme caso, habla con él.

-Está bien, veré como sigue todo.-murmuró no muy convencida.

-Y ahora, señorita, lo siento pero tengo que dejarte.-comentó Alice alegremente.-He dejado a Jasper en la cama dormidito y quiero ir a darle los buenos días… ya me entiendes.

-Ya me contarás que tal, cacho perra.-bromeó Bella y Alice rió tontamente.-Hasta luego, Alice.

Bella colgó y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás suspirando sonoramente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que hacer cuando Edward se despertase. Tenía gansa de llorar. Sabía que estaba exagerando pero la vergüenza de ver a Edward la superaba. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando levantó la vista se encontró a Edward en el umbral de la puerta de su salón, totalmente despeinado y con la camisa sin abrochar. Se tensó de repente; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado?

Edward se había despertado poco después de que Bella se fuese de la habitación. No había tardado mucho en sentir la falta de la chica en la cama; el frío que dejaba el abandono del calor del cuerpo de Bella lo sintió intensamente. Tanteó el colchón unos pocos segundos antes de comprender que se había levantado. Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, para ponerse a mirar el techo color lila. Suspiró en voz alta; casi no podía creerse que de verdad se habían acostado. Había sido genial y aunque no recordase las palabras exactas que habían pronunciado, lo que lo entristecía ya que las repetiría con gusto con tal de que lo de la noche anterior volviese a suceder, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Y quería encontrar a Bella y hacérselo saber; decirle que quería conocerla más a fondo y no dejar que su relación quedase en un polvo de una noche. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, se levantó de la cama y se puso de pies en el suelo de un salto. La sábana escurrió de sus piernas cayendo al suelo con un suave frufru. Instintivamente bajó la cabeza y se vio desnudo completamente; sonrió al recordar el motivo de su situación. Aún así, decidió que sería mejor no aparecer como Dios lo trajo al mundo delante de Bella antes de haber hablado todo lo que creía que debían conversar; ya tendrían tiempo de sobra después para estar desnudos, juntos.

Recorrió la habitación en busca de su ropa y la vio esparcida por el suelo. Se agachó y cogió sus boxers negros lo primero `para tapar su desnudez, seguido de sus pantalones. Por último, cogió la arrugada camisa y se encaminó hacia fuera de la estancia sin abrochársela. Escuchó la voz de Bella en el salón y sonrió, encaminándose hacia allí, pero se quedó en el umbral al notar el punto de histerismo que llevaba encima ella. Bella estaba de espaldas a él, con el móvil en la mano y gritando de forma ansiosa y preocupada al que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones a escondidas pero al ir a darse la vuelta su nombre en labios de Bella lo hizo detenerse. Se giró de nuevo viendo como Bella movía los brazos frenética diciéndole algo a Alice, según pudo entender. No escuchaba la conversación bien así que agudizó el oído intentando comprender de lo que hablaban; no era cotilla, solo curioso sobre lo que ella pensaba de él. Claro que casi se arrepintió de quedarse a escuchar.

-Tenemos distintos gustos. ¡No! ¡En realidad tenemos los mismos!-la oyó decir y maldijo; ¡otra vez ese tema no! -Ya sabes, Alice. A él el gusta la carne y a mí el pescado…

El bajón que sintió Edward en ese momento no fue normal. Todo estaba claro, Bella era más que lesbiana, y al parecer se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él dado el histerismo en su voz. Quizás fuese mejor haberse enterado de todo eso antes de haberle revelado sus propios sentimientos acerca de ella. Apenas escuchó como ella seguía hablando con su amiga hasta que colgó y suspiró sonoramente echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Estaba destrozado, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, pero eso no evitó que se fijase en lo tierna que se veía a Bella preocupada y lo sexy que era con todo su pelo alborotado por su noche movida.

Debió de hacer algún ruido porque ella se giró de repente y clavó sus orbes chocolate en él. Ella se tensó, y Edward vio sus pechos empezar a subir y bajar frenéticamente mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. Se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada; ninguno sabía como empezar. Pudo haber pasado segundos, minutos y horas antes de que

Edward abriese la boca como pez en el agua para decir algo. Lo hizo varias veces antes de conseguir pronunciar palabra.

-Esto…yo…creo que debería irme.-le hubiese gustado decir algo más cuerdo pero fue incapaz de decir todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento.

-Si.-fue un susurro peor él fue capaz de escucharlo mientras Bella agachaba la cabeza sonrojada; le fascinaba ese color en su piel.-Te…te acompaño a la puerta.

Edward asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada atándose todos los botones de la camisa. Bella no pudo evitar devorar el pecho desnudo de Edward antes de que este lo cubriera con la tela que en ese momento estaba odiando con todo su ser. No se arrepentía de haberse acostado con Edward, ¿Cómo podría? Pero estaba más que claro que él estaba deseando salir potando de su casa. Edward llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió; Bella se quedó un par de metros por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y la miró, pensando que debía decir algo y no dejar todo así.

-Esto…lo de ayer…-pero antes de terminar la frase Bella lo silencio posando un dedo en sus labios; tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no besárselo, metérselo en la boca y lamerlo para saborearlo a conciencia.

-No digas nada.-ordenó con voz suave pero firme.-Será mejor olvidarlo.

-Olvidarlo.-pronunció esas palabras como si fuese la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado en su vida pero Bella no pareció darse cuenta.-Bien…

-Ha sido…un placer conocerte, Edward.-susurró ella mirando al suelo con unas ganas terribles de llorar.-Pero no podemos hacer de esto un drama… Jasper y Alice van a seguir saliendo juntos.

-Está bien.-aceptó sin muchas ganas Edward.-Será como si nunca hubiese pasado.

-Gracias.-levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Edward a pocos centímetros de ella. Sonrió, para disimular su disgusto y que él no se diese cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Edward se perdió en sus orbes chocolate y no pudo evitar levantar una mano y posarla en su mejilla. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir como un loco cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward iba acercándose poco a poco. ¿Acaso iba a besarla? Estaba claro que no iba a resistirse, desde que lo había visto en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente apetecible, lo único en lo que había pensado era en sus bocas juntas y en las decenas de escenas eróticas vividas la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos a la dulce espera, sintiendo la presencia de Edward cada vez más cerca de su cara. Pero cuando sintió sus cálidos labios en ella, no fue en su boca, como ella esperaba, sino en su frente. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y luchó por no parecer decepcionada.

-Adiós, Bella.-susurró Edward cuando separó los labios de su frente.

Edward salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de si. Bella se quedó de pies quieta mirando al trozo de madera que el separaba del hombre que le había movido todo por dentro. Caminó lentamente al sofá grande y se dejó caer bocabajo, mientras las lágrimas que empujaban por salir desde hacia ya varios minutos corrían por fin libres por sus mejillas.

--

Había pasado ya una semana desde su encuentro y ninguno de los dos podía olvidarse de aquella noche.

Edward se había volcado en su trabajo como médico de forma tan constante que apenas aparecía pro casa; lo justo para comer y dormir. No quería pensar, y solo estando ocupado por completo conseguía no pensar en Bella; aunque sus sueños lo delataban haciéndole rememorar esa gloriosa noche en la que la había hecho suya.

Bella por su parte no podía incrementar sus horas de trabajo más de lo que lo hacia. Al ser psicóloga, cada paciente necesitaba un número indicado de sesiones y horas y no podía ponerles mal ya que podía ocasionar sesgos en su trabajo. los artículos que tenía que escribir para la importante revista de Ángela, quien había creado una con el dienro que había ahorrado de trabajar en el bar, no el ocupaban todo el espacio que ella quisiera. Además de ello, participaba también en una columna de consejos para los lectores, pero ni así.

Era domingo y estaba tirada en el largo sofá de su casa sin tener nada que hacer. Rosalie y Alice estaban revoloteando, haciendo una pasarela con los modelitos que se habían comprado esa misma mañana. Bella estaba mirando fijamente a la televisión, sin ver nada, con un gran bote de helado de oreo en la mano, hundiendo una y otra vez la cuchara, removiendo y llevándosela de vez en cuando a la boca para comer.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir hoy?-preguntó de repente Alice dando saltitos en unos precisos Jimmy Choo de taconazos enormes.

-Lo siento, chicas, pero es mi aniversario con Emmett.-una gran sonrisa cruzó la cara de Rosalie mientras decía aquello.-Hacemos cuatro años.

-¡Es verdad!-la duende se lanzó a su cuello y besó su mejilla efusivamente.- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Alice.-ambas me miraron.-Pero podéis salir vosotras. Seguro que Ángela estará contenta de veros por el bar.

-No me apetece salir.-habló pro primera vez Bella.-Sal tú, Alice, yo me quedaré en casa.

-¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Cómo iba la depresiva Isabella Swan a querer salir de fiesta? ¡Mucho mejor quedarse en casa comiendo helado hasta ponerse como una bola!-Bella la fulminó con la mirada pero fue bastante suave ya que no tenía ni ganas de discutir.- ¡Pues hoy no te libras de mí! Me quedaré contigo a ver una película. ¡Noche de chicas! Llamaré a Ángela. ¡Vamos a comprar mierdeo, Rosalie!

Bella suspiró sonoramente cuando desaparecieron pro la puerta de la habitación de la morena; por lo menos no iban a obligarla a salir. Se sentía derrotada y agotada inlcuso sin haber hecho nada en absoluto. Sorprendentemente, sus amigas salieron hacia la puerta principal en menos de cinco minutos. Rosalie se paró en el umbral y la miró fijamente.

-Necesitas un buen polvo, Bella.-le dijo ante las sorpresa de las otras dos.-Un buen polvazo que te haga salir de esa etapa emo en la que te has metido.

-Ya tuve un polvazo.-murmuró Bella entre dientes cuando su amiga cerró de un portazo tras ella.-Con un tío que era gay.

Dejó el pote de helado en la mesita y se dejó caer de cuerpo entero en el sofá tumbada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Mala idea; las imágenes de Edward moviéndose con maestría dentro de ella y tocándola llegaron a su mente y tuvo que abrir los ojos para que se fuesen de su cabeza.

-¡Joder!-gruñó.- ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Se frotó la cara con las manos fuertemente, intentando olvidar el calor que estaba sintiendo de solo pensar en Edward. Recordó el sabor de sus labios y de todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar la llamarada de deseo que la recorrió. Gimió, sin poder controlarlo.

-¿Cómo puede tocar tan bien?-preguntó-¿Cómo puede hacerlo tan bien si es gay?

Llevó una mano a la cremallera de la sudadera que tenía puesta y la bajó hasta que estuvo solo con la ancha camiseta que tenía para estar por casa. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, posó una mano en su pecho y dio un apretón recordando como Edward le había hecho lo mismo; gimió excitada.

-Edward.-pronunció.-Tócame.

Con su mente trabajando a mil por hora y su corazón palpitando furiosamente, metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta y la subió hasta su pecho para empezar a acariciarlo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y ella atrapó uno con sus dedos, tirando de él ligeramente. Se imaginó a Edward encima de ella, presionando sus músculos contra sus curvas, y masajeando sus pechos con ambas manos. Se subió la camiseta hasta el cuello y empezó a acariciarse con una mano cada pecho. Gimió, por el placer que sentía. Se llevó dos dedos de la mano derecha a la boca y lo humedeció para luego retorcer su pezón izquierdo con ellos, simulando que era la lengua de Edward la que se enroscaba en su cumbre rosada.

-Edward.-gimió totalmente fuera de sí: siempre había sido una chica con mucha imaginación, a veces lo odiaba, pero esa vez lo agradeció casi con lágrimas en los ojos por poder revivir tan vividamente a Edward tocándola.

Apretó un poco más fuerza, tal y como Edward había hecho cuando la pasión le había desbordado. Se arqueó hacia un Edward invisible y comenzó a frotar sus muslos queriendo una fricción necesaria en ese momento.

-Edward, tócame abajo.-rogó al iré mientras movía su mano en sentido descendiente hacia esa parte que reclamaba su toque con desesperación. Gimoteó-Por favor.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron su intimidad, estaba completamente mojada. Gimió al adentrar uno de ellos y aunque no eran tan largos ni gráciles como los de Edward, su imaginación hizo el resto. Empezó a moverse contra su mano, rozándose con ganas y queriendo encontrar la liberación mientras su otra mano apretaba uno de sus pechos.

-Edward.-gimió.-Dame más, Edward.

Cada vez se sentía más caliente. Sus dedos entraban en ella más y más rápido y ella se retorcía sin cesar en el sofá. Sabía que no quedaba mucho para correrse e incrementó la velocidad. No era de las chicas que soliese masturbarse pero pensar en Edward la ponía tan caliente que necesitaba saciarse. Solo podía pensar en Edward y jadear.

-Edward…

De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escuchó a sus amigas entrar.

-¡Bella, estamos en casa!-gritó Alice.

Bella se apresuró a sacar los dedos de su cuerpo y bajarse la camiseta. Con los bruscos movimientos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de golpe al suelo, al lado del sofá bocabajo. Alice y Rosalie entraron justo en ese momento.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-preguntó la hiperactiva riendo y dando saltitos.

-Estoy descansando.-gruñó sin moverse del suelo. Estaba todavía demasiado alterada para dar la cara a sus amigas.

-¡Pues levanta que salimos a tomar un café!-chilló alegremente.

-Me has dicho que podía quedarme en casa.-se quejó Bella dándose la vuelta peor sin levantarse; rezó para que no tuviese los pantalones mojados y se notase su humedad debido a la excitación.

-Pero Ángela no puede hoy, ha quedado con Ben.-las tres soltaron risitas.-Así que tú y yo salimos juntas.

Aceptó sin tener otra opción. De todos modos, quizás fuese mejor salir y despejarse un poco…

**_

* * *

_**

CHICAS!!!!EL CONCURSO AL QUE EM HE PRESENTADO DE LLEMMONS CON MI HISTORIA** tango para dos** YA HA TERMOINADO Y LAS VOTACIONES ESTÁN EN PROCESO. ME GUSTARÍA PEDIROS QUE SI VERDAD OS HA GUSTADO EM ALEGRARIA MUCHISIMO QUE EM VOTARAIS. LA DIORECCI´NO ES ESTA:

http: // www. fanfiction .net /u/ 2076933/ Hateful_ Lemonade _ Contest

O SINO BUSCAD HATEFUL LEMONADE CONTEST EN SEARCH.

GRACIAS PRO ADELANTADOOO!

nuevo capítulo!!!!se que eh tardado, mi escusa, simplemente duro comienzo de clases y para desgracia, tanto mía cono vuestra(porque tardaré más en escribir), este curso promete más de lo mismo...por eso misnmo no he cntesatdo reviews, falta de tiempo, apenas para escribir y creo que preferis eso, ¿verdad?^^ pues eos...pero muchas gracias por bvuestros comentarios...hacen que coja con más ganas el escribir, aunque parezca mentira, pero benetan que si nadie me escribiera no sería capaz de seguir^^

y nada más, creo que este capi os gustará ya que llega el momento más esperado por algunas...pero no creais que todo va a ser fácil de ahora en adelante...sino sería un final rápido...

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


	5. Reencuentro de ira y sonrisas

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas.(OoC)_

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

* * *

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**_Capítulo 5. reencuentro de lágrimas y sonrisas_**

**_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone (Estoy quedando solo, con mi cabeza en el teléfono)  
Thinking of you till it hurts (Pensando en ti hasta que me hiere)  
I know you hurt too, but what else can we do (Yo sé que tu también estás herida, pero ¿qué mas podemos hacer?)  
Tormented and torn apart (Atormentarnos y estropearnos)_**

**_(…)_**

**_Yo I want you to come back and carry me home(quiero que regreses y me lleves a casa)  
Away from these long lonely nights (Fuera de esas largas y solitarias noches)  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too (Yo te estoy alcanzando, ¿estás sintiéndolo también?)  
Does the feeling seem oh so right (¿Se parece el sentimiento tan correcto?)  
And what would you say if I called on you now (¿Y qué dirías si te llamara ahora?)  
And said that I can't hold on (¿Y te diga que no puedo esperar?)_**

_**All out of love- **__**Air Supply** _

**_- En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.-Pablo Neruda_**

* * *

Bella seguía a Alice arrastrando los pies mientras su amiga iba un par de metros por delante dando saltitos de lo más alegre. Estaban en el centro comercial, en el piso de las tiendas de ropa. Para variar, aunque Alice le hubiese prometido que simplemente iban a tomar un café, habían terminado por ir de compras. Bella no sabía como se había dejado convencer; al fina y al cabo, dentro de ella, sabía que iba a terminar así. Su amiga iba con diez bolsas en la mano derecha y otras diez en la izquierda. Casi todas eran de ella, todo había que decirlo, pero aún así Bella se preguntaba como era capaz de llevar todo eso. Le había obligado a entrar en todas las tiendas de ropa de marca que habían encontrado, probándose faldas, vestidos, pantalones, camisas, zapatos y complementos. No había salido de ninguna tienda sin llevarse algo; culpa de su amiga maniática de las compras y de gastar.

Llevaban lo menos quince tiendas y Bella estaba agotadísima. Los pies le mataban y eso que llevaba unas botas sin tacón, totalmente planas. Y Alice, que llevaba tacones de lo menos ocho centímetros, seguía con sus pasos de bailarina y fresca como una rosa.

-Alice, no puedo más.-se quejó mientras trataba de seguir el paso de su amiga hiperactiva.

-¡Venga, Bella, no seas quejita!-se burló la morena.

-Es que no entiendo como no estás cansada.-dio dos pasos un poco más grandes para ponerse a la altura de ella.-Yo estoy muerta y tú tan fresca como una lechuga.

-¡Es que me encanta comprar!

-No hace falta que lo jures.-Alice soltó una risita al escucharla gruñir por lo bajo.-¡Habías dicho que íbamos a tomar un café!

-Y vamos a ir a tomarlo.-aseguró la pequeña y a Bella le brillaron los ojos con esperanza.-Después de una última tienda.

Bella pensó que iba a llegar al cielo cuando escuchó eso pero sus ánimos volvieron a decaer en cuanto estuvieron en frente de la tienda que Alice quería ir a ver. El gran letrero fucsia con el nombre _Victoria's Secrets _rezando en medio no dejaba lugar a dudas; Alice quería renovar su vestuario de ropa interior. Y eso conllevaba sujetadores, bragas, tangas, camisones, medias y toda clase de lencería, incluyendo, estaba segura, cualquier prenda que ella considerase sensual, sexy y erótica.

-Alice, yo te espero fuera.-trató de escabullirse pero estaba claro que no iba a conseguirlo.

-¡Ni hablar!-la pequeña mano de Alice se cernió alrededor de la muñeca de Bella y tiró de ella para meterla a la tienda.- ¡tenemos que entrar!

-Pero yo ya tengo ropa interior.-se quejó aún sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada.

-No la que necesitas.-la miró de arriba abajo y Bella se sintió como si pudiera mirar a través de su ropa con rayos X.-Definitivamente necesitas ropa interior nueva. ¡La tuya no es nada sexy!

-¡Pero si no la has visto!

-Te conozco como si te hubiera parido…

Y dichas esas palabras, arrastró a Bella dentro de la tienda y en menos de medio minuto se encontró con los brazos llenos de ropa interior y lencería de toda clase, forma y colores.

-Será rápido.-pensó ilusamente Bella.

Pero estuvieron la friolera de una hora y media dentro de la tienda, probándose infinidad de prendas. La verdad era que Bella nunca había acompañado a sus amigas de compras de lencería; siempre el había parecido algo íntimo, aunque era verdad que si que le habían traído varias veces, distintas prendas íntimas como regalo. Pero esa vez, salió con tres bolsas nuevas, llenas hasta arriba, de distintos conjuntos de ropa interior, negligés, camisones cortos y toda clase de prendas que se suponían eróticas. Y sensuales.

-Tengo suficiente ropa para treinta años.-exclamó cuando por fin salieron de la colorida tienda.

-¡Que dices! La semana que viene tenemos que volver.-la cara seria de Alice le quitó las ganas de reírse y preguntarle a ver si era broma.

-Pues más le vale a Rosalie o a Angie que tengan tiempo libre.-murmuró entre dientes.

El momento ansiado por Bella por fin llegó y Alice le dijo que le dejaba elegir cafetería para ir a tomar algo. Claro que a la hora de la verdad incluso eso tenía que decidir ella ya que, en cuanto pasaron por al lado de una pequeña y acogedora cafetería llamada "le café de Molly" dio un gritito y la arrastró dentro. Bella suspiró frustrada y algo divertida porque hasta en eso tuviera que tener la duende la última palabra.

Al final tuvo suerte ya que era, justamente, como Bella la hubiera escogido. Era pequeña, no había más de diez mesas repartidas por toda la extensión aunque daba la sensación de que estaban puestas algo amontonadas para que cupieran todas. Era todo prácticamente de madera; las mesas, las sillas, la barra… todas del color propio de la madera y algo estropeadas. Pero aún con ese aspecto desvalijado, el sitio emanaba calidez y acogimiento. El color ocre de las paredes le daba un mayor aire cálido al lugar, incluso cuando no era el color más bonito del mundo. Una señora regordeta y cara bonachona servía café cotorreando alegremente con todos los que estaban sentados en las mesas mientras que una niña de unos catorce años recogía los vasos y platos sucios para luego dejarlos en la barra. En ella, un chico de la misma edad que la niña preparaba cafés y partía trozos de tarta. Las charlas fluían alegremente a través de los aromas a magdalenas caseras y café recién hecho. La señora debía de ser la Molly del nombre del café y se la veía alegre y amable.

Aún siendo pequeña, la cafetería estaba a rebosar pero en cuanto entraron y Molly las vio, corrió prácticamente a donde ellas y abrazó cariñosamente a Alice. Se gritaron saludos que Bella no fue capaz de entender pero llegó a la conclusión de que no era la primera vez que su amiga iba a ese café.

-¡Estás preciosa, pequeña!-le dijo cariñosamente Molly en cuanto se separó Della.- ¡Has crecido mucho!

-¡Molly!-Alice rió alegremente y palmeó su antebrazo de forma suave.- ¡Me viste el martes!

-Igualmente has crecido.-ambas rieron y Molly se giró a ver a Bella.- ¡Alice! ¿Dónde se ha quedado tu educación, pequeña? ¡No me has presentado a tu amiga!

-¡Cierto! Molly, ésta es Bella, una de mis mejores amigas, ya te he hablado de ella.-Bella se sonrojó al saber que habían estado hablando de ella.-Bella, ésta es Molly Parker, mi madre postiza junto con Reneé y Elizabeth.

-Encantada, señora.-saludó educadamente Bella pero la otra tenía otra idea distinta; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la atrajo a ella y le dio un apretado y cálido abrazo, de esos que solo te dan las personas que te quieren mucho como tu propia madre. Bella dudó, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que, movida por la ternura y simpatía que la señora desprendía, se decidió por rodearla con sus pequeños brazos, tanto como pudo ya que la robusta señora era más ancha que ella y sus brazos no le daban, y devolverle el abrazo.

-Llámame Molly, querida.-le dijo cuando por fin la soltó.-Alice me ha hablado tanto de ti… ¡Estaba deseando conocerte! Rose ya ha venido a visitarme peor tú nunca aparecías.

-No soy tan asidua a las compras como ellas dos.-Bella se encontró sonriendo naturalmente y no forzando la sonrisa.

-Deberías venir más a menudo.-asintió.-Hacemos una cosa; la próxima vez que esta pequeña duende te obligue a venir de compras te vienes aquí y te protejo.

-¡Molly!-gritó Alice falsamente ofendida.- ¿Tú también? ¿De donde habéis sacado ese mote? ¡Además! Ellas adoran venir conmigo de compras.-las otras dos la miraron con la ceja alzada.- ¡No lo neguéis!

Bella y Molly se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente y Alice terminó por acompañarlas, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo tenían razón; pero nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta y sobria. Cuando por fin se serenaron, Molly se apresuró a buscarles una mesa donde poder sentarse ambas, en una esquina algo apartada del alegre bullicio que se cocía en la pequeña cafetería para que pudieran charlar tranquilas.

-Id pensando o que queréis tomar, queridas, mi hija Jenny vendrá a Tomaros nota.-se giró levemente, balanceando sus generosas caderas con una gracia increíble, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a la niña morena. Luego volvió a mirarlas.-Os recomiendo el bizcocho de chocolate; hoy me ha salido especialmente esponjoso.

-Tu bizcocho es el mejor postre que hay, Molly.-alabó Alice sonriente.- ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

-Os traeré un trozo.-dijo sonriendo orgullosa de que su postre gustase tanto.

Molly se fue a la barra mientras su hija, a la que Alice saludó muy efusivamente por el nombre de Jenny, que Bella recordaba ya que anteriormente su madre lo había mencionado, les tomaba nota de sus pedidos. Después de una corta discusión sobre que sería más apetecible tomar y de que Bella convenciese a Alice de que no le venía bien más cafeína, pidieron dos chocolates caseros, uno blanco y el otro negro. La morena se quejó un rato, mientras Molly regresaba, de que sus amigas le tuvieran prohibido el café; según ella no estaba tan hiperactiva.

Bella cogió la taza de chocolate blanco entre sus manos, disfrutando del calor que desprendía y calentaba sus manos. Se la acercó a la nariz y aspiró fuertemente, deleitándose con antelación del sabor dulce que emanaba. ¡Como adoraba el chocolate! Era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer que se tranquilizara cuando tenía los pelos de punta o necesitaba sentara y respirara tranquila. Ciertamente era la única cosa, o eso o escuchar música clásica, a ser posible _Claro de luna _de _Debussy. _O estar en casa, con la lluvia replicando en las ventanas, tapada con una calentita manta mientras leía un buen libro. O mejor, estar en casa con la lluvia replicando en las ventanas, tapada con una manta calentita, leyendo un buen libro mientras de vez en cuando sorbía de una taza de chocolate caliente mientras de fondo se escuchaba _Claro de luna._

Bella suspiró, casi sintiendo la tela de la manta contra sus piernas y los mullidos cojines de su sofá debajo de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Alice estaba mirándola fijamente comprendió que se había ensimismado tanto que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo a su amiga. Le sonrió tímidamente, como pidiéndole perdón, y la morena solo asintió, dando un par de palmaditas al aire y empezando a hablar sobre las fiestas a las que iban a ir a estrenar toda la ropa que habían comprado.

Alice seguía parloteando sin parar cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, se quedó callada. Bella frunció el ceño confusa y la miró fijamente inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Pero su amiga no reaccionaba, y mantenía la vista clavada en algún punto por detrás de ella. Examinó su cara intentando comprender que le pasaba a su amiga, viendo como se la veía algo nerviosa de repente y cambiaba su vista una y otra vez de sus manos, las cuales entrelazaba constantemente, la cara de Bella y algo por encima de su hombro. No fue hasta pocos segundos después cuando entendió la razón del repentino nerviosismo de Alice.

-Hola, chicas.

Bella se tensó al escuchar esa suave voz. Al principio, antes de girarse y mirar al recién llegado, solo pudo pensar que Alice le había arrastrado fuera de cas en lugar de haberse quedado viendo películas y comiendo helado por la única razón de que ella misma tenía una cita con Jasper, con el cual llevaba saliendo desde el día siguiente al de la noche fatídica de la discoteca, peor se sentía culpable de dejarla sola en casa, con la depresión que tenía encima. Cuando finalmente se giró, comprendió que no había sido anda de eso sino que le habían tendido una trampa. Y a juzgar por la cara de sorprendido que tenía Edward, estaba segura de que también a él le habían mentido para llevarlo hasta allí.

Ahí estaba él, más guapo de lo que recordaba haberlo visto la última vez, cuando se fue de su casa con la camisa a medio abrochar todavía. Ni siquiera se fijo en Jasper, quien rápidamente había sido arroyado por Alice. Edward iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros estratégicamente rotos, una camiseta blanca de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, que le marcaba todo sus músculos, y una camisa a cuadros marrón por encima abierta. Su cabello cobrizo estaba totalmente desordenado, como siempre, aunque no tanto como la mañana que despertó a su lado. Bella se perdió en las imágenes sobre la noche que pasaron juntos cuando fijó su vista en su torso y lo recordó desnudo, con sus manos recorriéndolo y las yemas de sus dedos palpándolo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, totalmente hipnotizada, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los orbes esmeraldas que en ese momento no perdían detalle alguno de ella. Solo cuando Alice los llamó salió de su estupefacción.

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa!-gritó en un tono tan agudo que Bella supo de inmediato que lo que decía no era verdad.- ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

-Alice…-gruñó Bella girándose hacia su amiga y tratando de ignorar la presencia de Edward a un metro de ella y su mirada abrasadora que le traspasaba la espalda.

-¡Bella! ¿No es una bonita coincidencia?-preguntó sin pizca de disimulo logrado.- ¡No os quedéis de pies, chicos! ¡Sentaos!

-Esto no es una coincidencia y lo sabes.-murmuró entre dientes mientras veía como su _querida_ amiga, futuro cadáver, les hacía gestos a los dos hombres a su lado para que se sentase con ellas, teniendo muy en cuenta, que Edward quedase a su lado en la silla mas cercana.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te hace pensar que Jasper y yo tenemos algo que ver?-Bella entrecerró los ojos y Alice se tapó la boca rápidamente, sabiéndose descubierta por un error que había desvelado que su novio también estaba detrás de la farsa y haciendo que Edward mirase a su amigo con una mezcla de gratitud y odio.-Vale, lo admito, es cosa nuestra.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Alice?-chilló, haciendo que algunas personas de cerca se girasen.

-¡Tenéis que hablar, Bella!-intentó razonar ella.-Sois los dos muy cabezotas. ¡Tú llevas todo este tiempo deprimida en casa!

Bella se sintió enrojecer cuando su amiga la delató de esa forma. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía nada? ¡Edward era gay! Y eso suponía que, aunque a ella le gustase realmente una barbaridad, no había futuro para ellos. Peor parecía que su amiga no quería entender las cosas. Alice balbuceó varias cosas más, dejando en evidencia a Bella y haciendo que el tono de rojo de su piel se convirtiera casi en granate.

Edward no había dicho anda desde que había llegado. Jasper lo había engañado sacándole de casa diciendo que hacía mucho que no hacían una salida de chicos solos sin Emmett molestándolos. Su plan había sido ir al cine, o eso pensaba él. Su escusa para lograr por fin levantarlo del sillón había sido una parecida a la que Alice había utilizado con Bella; llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en casa solo saliendo para ir al trabajo.

Edward no había podido sacarse a Bella de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo. Desde el mismo momento en el que cerró la puerta de su apartamento extrañó tenerla cerca, incluso cuando un simple trozo de madera era lo único que los separaba. Había sacado provecho de su trabajo como médico y había pedido guardias a todas horas, quedando solo libre para irse a casa y dormir, para así solo pensar en Bella en sus sueños, donde no paraba de rememorar los momentos que había pasado con la vivaz, alegre y preciosa mujer.

Pero ese día había aceptado salir con Jasper a regañadientes. Claro que no esperaba que se la jugara de es forma. En cuanto había puesto un pie en la cafetería e la que su amigo se había empeñado en entrar había sentido la presencia de Bella; era como si tuviera un radar para ella. La vio de espaldas a él, una camiseta de manga corta azul simple, el color que él definitivamente adoraba en ella. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayéndole en cascada hasta media espalda. Incluso se fijó e sus piernas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros ceñidos a su silueta, cruzadas la una por encima de la otra dejando ver unas simples zapatillas converse.

Fulminó a Jasper con la mirada, sabiendo que todo eso estaba planeado, pero se dejó guiar cuando su amigo fue directamente hasta allí y las saludó. Comprendió que Bella tampoco sabía nada de la quedada cuando ella se giró y posó sus ojos sobre ella. Se quedó sin habla mirándola; estaba tan guapa como recordaba. ¡Sólo Dios sabía las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus labios y beber de ellos! La castañita se había colado en su corazón de una manera inusualmente rápida y le estaba siendo imposible sacarla de ahí; era como si siempre hubiese tenido ese sitio esperando por ella. Salió de su ensimismamiento en cuanto Alice los llamó y no opuso resistencia a sentarse al lado de Bella.

Ellas empezaron a discutir y él no quiso meterse en medio; Jasper debió de pensar lo mismo. Claro que cuando Bella puso impedimentos para que esa quedada fuese buena idea le dolió; ¿Es que acaso tanta aversión le tenía? Era normal, al fin y al cabo, ya que se habían acostado juntos sin siquiera gustarse, eso de parte de ella, pero ¿Tan grande era su asco hacia él? Edward estaba deseando verla desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Las dos chicas discutieron unos pocos minutos, como si ello no estuvieran y haciéndoles sentir intrusos, hasta que, de repente, Bella se levantó de la silla y despidiéndose bruscamente de ellos y lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Alice, salió dando grandes zancadas de la cafetería. Alice bufó para luego pedirles disculpas y asegurándoles que no tardaría salir corriendo detrás de su amiga. Edward dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, haciéndola temblar, y suspiró.

-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho, Jasper?-preguntó abatido.-Debisteis suponer que algo así ocurriría.

-Es por vuestro bien, Edward.-aseguró pidiendo perdón con la mirada peor Edward no estaba resentido con él.-Debéis hablar. Ambos habéis estado hecho polvo desde aquella noche y sois nuestros amigos.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, Jasper.-sentenció suavemente el de cabello cobrizo mirándolo.-Estábamos ebrios y el alcohol alborotó nuestras hormonas. Yo no niego que fuese una buena noche, la mejor que yo recuerdo hasta ahora, pero es imposible lo nuestro. Me gusta Bella mucho, peor es lesbiana.

Jasper suspiró sonoramente y pasó su mano por su pelo, despeinándose con el típico gesto de Edward peor que en ocasiones como esa, desesperantes, le salía usar él.

-Mira, Edward, se que no es asunto mío o que no es mi deber informarte de esto pero sois los dos tan cabezotas que si Alice y yo no intervenimos no vais a seguir adelante.-Edward lo miró confuso pero le hizo un gesto para que continuase. Jasper soltó una simple frase.-Bella no es lesbiana.

-¿Qué?-Edward tardó unos segundos en salir del shock.-No entiendo. Eso es imposible.

-En realidad, ninguna de las de su cuadrilla es lesbiana, Edward.-aseguró convencido el rubio.-Alice me lo explicó todo. Su fueron a ese bar esa noche, al de homosexuales me refiero, fue porque Alice y Rosalie querían ver cosas nuevas y probar diferentes ambientes; Bella ni siquiera quería ir. ¿No recuerdas que fue lo primero que nos dijo Alice sobre ella?-Edward negó con la cabeza.-Que su amiga estaba en el baño. Bella estaba huyendo de una mujer que le quería entrar y escapó al baño.

-Recuerdo eso vagamente.-murmuró Edward.-Pero no sabía que se refería a Bella. Dijo algo de que no era su tipo.

-Con rintintin.-añadió su amigo.-Se refería a que Bella no es lesbiana y le gustan los hombres. ¿Nunca le has preguntado directamente?-siguió hablando, después de un suspiro de frustración, ante la negativa de Edward.-Alice, Rosalie y yo comentamos eso. ¿Cómo es posible que si ninguno ha dicho que sea homosexual ambos penséis que el otro lo es?

-No se, algún comentario que se puede interpretar de otra forma…-paró abruptamente su explicación.-Espera. ¿Bella piensa que soy gay?

-Si, y por eso mismo no quiere estar aquí delante de ti.-afirmó Jasper.-Ella piensa que solo te acostaste con ella por el alcohol en vena y que te arrepientes. Según me ha contado Alice, ella también lo ha pasado mal por eso; amor imposible y todo el rollo que te traes.

-¡Mierda!-se levantó de casi tirando la silla.-¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

-¡Corre, Romeo!-se burló Jasper.

--

A unas cuantas tiendas de distancia de allí, casi paralelamente, una chica con altos tacones y pelo moreno corto corría en dirección de una castaña que se apresuraba con pasos firmes hacia la salida del centro comercial. Le estaba costando alcanzar a su amiga; Bella nunca había sido tan rápida sin llegar a caer. Finalmente, a unos 50 metros, la alcanzó.

-¡Espera, Bella!-gritó tirando del brazo de su amiga.- ¡Para!

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?-preguntó Bella dándose la vuelta y mirando a la morena con ojos echando fuego de rabia.- ¡Sabes lo que él significa para mí! ¡Me gusta demasiado ese hombre! ¡Y tú me lo traes aquí!

-¡Tenéis que hablar!-chilló la pequeña.- ¡Lo he hecho por ti!

-¡Me has dejado en ridículo, Alice!

-¡Te has dejado tú sola en ridículo, Bella!-exclamó indignada haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.- ¡Has salido huyendo sin daros la oportunidad e explicar las cosas!

-¡No tenemos nada que explicar!-sentenció.- ¡Nos acostamos porque estábamos borrachos perdidos! ¡Lo nuestro es imposible porque él es gay!

-¡Estoy harta de escuchar esa frase!-cortó Alice a su amiga.-Ahora te vas a callar y me vas a escuchar a mí. no había dicho nada porque pensaba que hablaríais antes y lo solucionaríais pero veo que ambos sois tal para cual. ¡Par de imbéciles!-Bella se quedó callada ante la efusividad de su amiga.- ¡Edward no es gay! Si estaban esa noche en el bar de homosexuales era porque tienen un amigo que sí que lo es y querían darle oportunidad para que pudiese ligar a gusto. ¡Pero hasta ahí! Garret es heterosexual, Jasper está conmigo y a tu Edward no es que le gusten las mujeres, ¡Es que le gustas tú!

-Pe…pero yo no entiendo.-tartamudeó confusa Bella.-Él me dijo…

-¡Él no te dijo nada directamente!-chilló histérica.-Pero sois los dos tan tontos que dais todo por hecho. ¡Edward también cree que tú eres lesbiana!

-¿Qué?-exclamó totalmente fuera de sí ella.-Pero si yo no… Yo no soy lesbiana.

-¡Pues ve y díselo, joder!

Bella ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada más, o si lo dijo no la escuchó, sino que salió corriendo en dirección a la cafetería de nuevo, sin esperar a que la siguiera siquiera. Se encontraron en la puerta; Edward tiraba de la manilla hacia dentro para salir y Bella estaba a punto de empujarla para entrar. Se quedaron mirándose, repentinamente tímidos sin saber que decir. Se sintieron estúpidos; después de tanto pasarlo mal por una personas que creían imposible ahora descubría que no solo tenía oportunidad sino que el otro quería lo mismo, y ninguno sabía que decir.

-Esto…yo…-empezó tartamudeando Edward.

-Yo…quería decir…yo…-respondió ilógicamente Bella.

-¡A la mierda todo!-gritó él haciendo que ella lo mirase fijamente.

Y en ese momento cogió la cara de la chica con ambas manos y sin esperar más, chocó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso totalmente desesperado. Bella no tardó ni dos segundos en responder al beso pero no sabía donde poner las manos. Se decidió por posarlas en su cintura. Pero toda la buena intención se fue en cuanto sus lenguas chocaron.

Edward sostuvo su cuello con una mano para que no se alejara de él y con la otra atrajo su cuerpo hacia él de él queriendo eliminar la distancia que tanto les había dolido ese tiempo separados. Ella por su parte, perdió un poco la cordura al sentir la tibia lengua de Edward acariciar la suya y se esfumó por completo cuando sus cuerpos chocaron. Sus brazos, hasta ese momento inertes en sus costados solamente tocando sus manos al cintura de él, se metieron sin pudor alguno por dentro de la camiseta blanca de Edward, acariciando toda su ancha espalda y colgándose al final de su hombros, poniéndose de puntillas y alcanzando mejor la boca de él.

Y ahí se quedaron, en mitad e la entrada de la cafetería, en medio de la salida-entrada, besándose y diciéndose con ese beso todo lo que sus palabras no habían sabido interpretar.

**_

* * *

_**

Además, tengo un nuevo fic que se llama **losing the control** y creo que a los que os gusten los lemmons os gustará. Mi intención es que sea mas que picante...con escenas fuertes...a evr que sale, la idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace meses!

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Losing the control(Twilight)_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


	6. Y se hizo la luz

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas.(OoC)_

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

* * *

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**Capítulo 6. Por fin la verdad sale a la luz**

-A menudo sucede que lo que parece más irreal y ficticio es lo único verdadero.

Soledad Puértolas (nacida en 1947), escritora española.

* * *

El calor no tardó en atacarlos, como cada vez que se tocaba, y más si era tan estrechamente. Las manos de Bella empezaron a acariciar toda la extensión de la ancha espalda de Edward mientras que las manos de él levantaban levemente la camiseta de ella para acariciar la fina piel de su cintura. Ambos gimieron sin poder contenerse y sus cuerpos se pegaron más aún si cabía. Sin darse cuenta de que estaban en público, Bella enganchó una de sus piernas a la cintura de Edward y empezaron a restregarse lentamente el uno contra el otro. Todo se estaba saliendo de control cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos y sus movimientos pararon de golpe. Sin separarse, abrieron los ojos y miraron a su alrededor.

Jasper estaba con las manos metidas en el bolsillo parado delante de ellos, en la parte interior de la cafetería mientras que Alice intentaba no saltar de alegría en la parte exterior. Bella y Edward se separaron, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no habían sido los únicos en ver el espectáculo; un corrillo de gente se había aglomerado a su alrededor.

-Bueno, vale, yodos fuera.-empezó a decir dando palmas y haciendo que todos se alejaran.- ¡Fuera, fuera! Aquí no hay nada que ver…

Bella le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento pero la que le devolvió su amiga le hizo saber que más tarde tendrían una larga charla sobre lo ocurrido y que avergonzarla sería el tema del día. Se sonrojó y suspiró en voz alta solo de pensar lo que le esperaba y Edward y Jasper la miraron confusos mientras Alice reía al comprender el pesar de su amiga.

-Y vosotros…-señaló a la pareja polémica.- ¡A la mesa! A ver si me dejáis tomarme el puñetero chocolate en paz.

Alice pasó dando saltitos por su lado y sujetó a Jasper por el brazo, tirando de él hacia la mesa en la que anteriormente habían estado sentados y en la que habían dejado todas las bolsas de las compras. Peor no había problema; en la cafetería de Molly nadie robaba nada.

Bella empezó a caminar hacia la mesa cuando sintió un agarre en la mano y alguien que tiraba de ella para girarla. Se encontró con las dos esmeraldas que le traían loca desde hacía mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta al ver la sonrisa de felicidad que estaba dibujada en la cara de él. Sin decir nada, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios que la dejó con ganas de más. Después, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y la guió hacia la mesa. El corazón de Bella bombeaba a mil por hora por el tierno gesto; Edward era tan perfecto…

-¡Mira que sois lentos!-gritó alegre Alice cuando por fin llegaron y se sentaron en su -sitio.- ¡Bella! ¡Tu chocolate está frío!

-Le pediré a Molly a ver si puede calentármelo.-hizo amago de levantarse pero Edward, reacio a dejarla ir, sujetó más fuerte su mano. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos integrantes del pequeño grupo.

-¡Oh, vale! ¡Ya voy yo!-exclamó Jasper divertido.- ¿Qué quieres tú, Edward?

-Un café solo, por favor.-contestó cortes como siempre.

-¿Sólo? ¡Que amargado!-comentó Bella sin poder evitar la broma. Edward la miró con s abrasadora mirada y ella se sonrojó.-Lo siento.

-Te tengo a ti para endulzar mi vida.-su voz la acarició como el terciopelo y sintió que se derretía. Estaba segura de que si hubiera estado de pies, las piernas le hubieran fallado. ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan mono?

-¡Que cursi!-gritó Alice riendo.- ¡Eres horrible, Edward! ¡Y tú, Bella!-la señaló.- ¡Te conozco! ¡Se te esta haciendo el chocho Pepsicola!

-¡Alice!-chilló avergonzada.- ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer ese comentario! ¡No te pega ni con cola!

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.- Algo de Emmett tenía que pegárseme.

Todos rieron por el comentario acerca del novio de su amiga la rubia. Le contaron un poco por encima a Edward quien era Emmett, ya que él conocía a Rosalie pero no al chico. Al de pocos minutos Jasper volvió con una pequeña bandeja con el café de Edward, quien miró a todos a la espera de algún comentario que por suerte no llegó, un café con leche y dos chocolates, ya que Alice se había terminado el suyo.

Siguieron hablando un rato pero tanto Edward como Bella no podían dejar de pensar que en algún momento tendrían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, solo que a solas. Él se propuso abordarla al salir de la cafetería pero por desgracia no tuvo esa oportunidad. Un extraño pitido empezó a sonar y todos miraron a su alrededor en busca de la procedencia. Todos fijaron su vista en Bella cuando sacó un objeto cuadrado que tenía enganchado a su pantalón y después de mirarlo apagó el pitido.

-Tengo que irme; Demetri me necesita.-explicó escuetamente.

-¿Demetri?-preguntó Edward con repentinos celos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Es un niño riquísimo.-fue Alice la fue habló por ella, mientras Bella recogía sus cosas a toda prisa.-Es uno de sus pacientes. El pobrecito tiene hiperactividad.

-Trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención y astrapofobia.-completó colocándose la chaqueta.-Y hoy es un mal día; me necesita.

-¿Qué es astra…eso?-preguntó curioso Jasper.

-Fobia a los rayos.-señaló las ventanas de la cafetería y por ellas vieron a través de los ventanales la tormenta que se estaba formando. Los rayos casi podían olerse.-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Te llevo yo.-soltó Edward al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se ponía de pies; el solo perder el contacto de sus manos ya lo había puesto ansioso.

-No.-a Edward se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando escuchó la negativa.-No te preocupes, cogeré un taxi. Además, me suele esperar en el portal y si me ve llegar con alguien se asustará; es muy introvertido. Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!

Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva al diablo. Edward en cambio, se dejó caer, desganado, en la silla y dejó de escuchar la conversación que la pareja de su lado mantenía; ¡Qué poco le había durado la felicidad del momento!

--

Bella estaba agotada. Demetri era un niño realmente encantador pero sus problemas eran bastante graves para tratarse de unos recién comenzados; ella sostenía la versión de que sus trastornos y fobias debían de haber aparecido antes de lo que su madre insistía ya que ese niño llevaba el miedo tatuado en la cara y eso en una semana, como su progenitora había asegurado, no ocurría. El niño estaba realmente traumado y saber que la madre solo lo llevaba a terapia porque le era obligatoria.

La historia de esa familia era dura. Padre drogadicto y madre ludópata pero declarada competente. Había ganado la custodia del niño por goleada pero solo quería quedárselo para joder a su marido. Pero no cuidaba apenas del niño, y cuando Bella fue a recoger a la hija de una amiga al colegio se encontró a Demetri sentado en los columpios, balanceándose con semblante triste. Se acercó a él para saber si estaba perdido y fue ahí cuando descubrió su historia. Habló personalmente con la directora del colegio y entre las dos obligaron a la madre, de la que no le interesaba ni el nombre, a llevar a su hijo a terapia a cambio de no demandarla por negligencia.

Y desde ese día llevaba tratando a Demetri, pero le estaba costando más de lo normal. No podía ser muy objetiva; se sentía completamente responsable de la salud del niño. Le había dado un busca para que la llamase cuando tuviese mucho miedo, como en noches de tormenta con muchos rayos como esa noche. Habían hablado y Demetri sólo la llamaba cuando no podía soportarlo más, y sorprendentemente, cada vez tardaba más, clara evidencia de que estaba progresando, aunque fuese a pasos muy lentos.

El taxi paró en su calle, justo delante de su bloque de pisos. Bella le pagó con un billete y le dijo que se quedase con las vueltas. Maldijo por no haberse llevado paraguas a pesar de que sabía que iba a llover. Salió corriendo hacia su portal dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta del taxi sin querer, y girándose un segundo a pedirle perdón al conductor. Pero casi se queda parada en medio de la calle cuando vio una figura apoyada en la puerta y más cuando la distinguió como Edward. Estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabezas pegándosele la camisa al cuerpo y marcándole la camiseta de debajo el torso, dejándolo medio desnudo ya que era blanca. Casi se quedó sin aliento antes la imagen de su pelo pegado a su cara y él tiritando, aún así sexy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cuando llegó hasta él.- ¡Estás empapado! ¡Tienes que estar congelándote!

-Tenía que hablar contigo.-respondió tartamudeando por el frío.

-Pero podías estar tapado, ¡Joder, Edward!-gritó algo enfadada; si Edward cogía una pulmonía por su culpa no se lo perdonaría.

-No tienes sitio en este barrio para aparcar.-gruñó frotándose los brazo en busca de calor.-He llamado y no estabas y ese tipo de ahí.-movió la cabeza en dirección hacia el guardia del edificio.-Me ha negado esperar en tu portal.

-Ven, entra.-Bella lo esquivó y abrió la puerta para entrar al portal que, aunque no era el trópico por lo menos era menos frío que la calle.-Vamos arriba, te daré algo seco para que te pongas.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Swan.-saludó de forma cortes pero fría el hombre enorme que se hacía llamar guardia del edificio que no le había dejado a Edward entrar sin pase ni autorización.

-Hola, Laurent.-le devolvió el saludo Bella.-Llama al ascensor, por favor, Edward.

Edward se dirigió al ascensor en el que una vez tuvo que reprimirse por no besar a Bella antes de llegar a su apartamento. Meneó la cabeza y eso hizo que gotitas salieran de su cabello mojado, empapando todo a su alrededor. No quería ponerse a recordar esa noche porque con la ayuda de su imaginación y buena memoria terminaría con un problemilla en el pantalón, y pretendía hablar las cosas con calma con Bella; no quería que ella pensara que la quería para meterla en su cama, aunque debía admitir que en ese ámbito tenían mucha química.

Desde su posición, pudo escuchar a Bella decirle al tal Laurent que apuntase a Edward Cullen como visitante de su apartamento. Su pecho se hinchó al oírla decir que si alguna vez no estaba y el llegaba le diese su llave de casa, la de repuesto, diciendo que era de confiar. Sonrió al saber que ella no pensaba que él fuese un psicópata acosador o algo por el estilo.

Bella se le unió cuando el ascensor estaba llegando a la planta baja y se colocó a su lado. Edward tuvo ganas de estrecharla contra su cuerpo pero se abstuvo al ver que la mojaría si lo hacía. Maldijo al guardia por no haberle dejado entrar; si lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento podría tener a Bella entre sus brazos.

Entraron al ascensor, poniéndose Bella apoyada en la pared, cansada, y Edward quedando en frente de ella, tieso como un palo para mojar lo menos posible. Pero aún helado por la lluvia, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Bella tan adorable con los ojos brillantes de después de un bostezo. Llegaron al piso y Bella anduvo delante aunque los dos sabían que él era completamente capaz de llegar al apartamento solo. Entraron y Bella corrió a encender a calefacción.

-Ponte cerca de la calefacción a secarte.-ordenó quitándose la chaqueta revelando una muy, para desgracia de Edward, seca camisa.-Voy a darme una ducha rápida y después te la das tú.

-Está bien.-se acercó al calefactor frotándose las manos en busca de calor mientras Bella entraba en su habitación para darse esa mencionada rápida ducha.

Edward fue entrando en calor un poco al pasar tiempo casi pegado a la fuente de calor pero esperaba con ansias esa ducha caliente que tan bien estaba seguro de que le iba a venir. Además, después iba a tener por fin su esperada charla seria con ella sobre ellos. Estaba 100% seguro de que Bella era la mujer ideal para él, divertida, inteligente, amable, ¡Y encima guapa! Más que guapa. Y no pensaba pasar un día más sin reclamarla como suya; iba a pedirle una oportunidad en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad.

Bella tardó menos de lo que él pensó que iba a tardar pero lo agradeció. Le tendió un montón de ropas de hombres que le hicieron fruncir el ceño al preguntarse porqué Bella tenía esa clase de vestimenta en su casa, pero decidió que eso era algo que no tenía derecho a reclamarle. Por ahora.

Bella se tumbó en el sofá a la espera de que Edward se diese su tan merecido baño. Nunca había esperado que Edward fuese a buscarla a su casa. Le había dolido tener que irse a la tarde cuando él parecía tan reacio a dejarla ir, algo que le encantó y la llenó de gozo, pero Demetri la necesitaba y ella no podía dejarlo solo.

En al ducha, Edward no dejó de recordar a Bella y las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos se acrecentaron multiplicándose por mil. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, y en la carrera casi se echa el champú de Bella. El aroma lo reconoció de inmediato, ese olor a fresas que tanto le gustaba como quedaba en ella. Sonrió al recordar como la noche en la que se habían acostado se había quedado despierto mirando a Bella dormida y ella había pronunciado su nombre varias veces, incluyéndolo ara decir que le encantaba como sabía a sándalo. ¿De verdad sabía a sándalo? Si a ella le gustaba, podía saber como quisiera.

Se secó a una velocidad de vértigo y se vistió corriendo. Frunció el ceño al enfundarse en la camiseta pegada y el pantalón corto que Bella le había prestado; le quedaba muy pequeño y demasiado pegado. Pero decidió no darle importancia; le daba igual cómo ir vestido mientras pudiese hablar con Bella. Salió del baño y anduvo veloz hacia el salón pero cuando llegó no se encontró lo que esperaba.

Al principio no vio a Bella y se extrañó mucho. Cuando entró más dentro de la estancia, descubrió que no se había ido sino que se había quedado dormida tumbada en el sofá. Ni siquiera pudo enfadarse por no poder hablar con ella; estaba completamente embelesado con la belleza y tranquilidad que emanaba dormida. Estaba acostada de lado, flexionando levemente las piernas, una mano debajo de la cabeza y otra a la par de su pecho. Edward se acercó lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Después, le dio un beso en la frente y la tapó con una manta que estaba en el sofá individual de al lado. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en ese sofá y se acurruco buscando la postura, decidido a esperar a que Bella despertase para hablar con ella; debía de haber tenido un día muy intenso entre lo ocurrido entre ellos y su trabajo y quería dejarla dormir tranquila para que estuviera descansada para conversar.

Antes de darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en sus pensamientos, el agotamiento de su propio día lo invadió y se quedó dormido sentado ahí.

* * *

Además, tengo un nuevo fic que se llama **losing the control** y creo que a los que os gusten los lemmons os gustará. Mi intención es que sea mas que picante...con escenas fuertes...a evr que sale, la idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace meses!

y también otro basado en la vida real sin tapujos que se llama **yo cuidaré de tí**.

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Yo cuidaré de tí(Twilight)_

_-Losing the control(Twilight)_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


	7. Después de la calma viene el huracán

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas.(OoC)_

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

* * *

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

**_Was it something I said or something I did? (¿Fue algo que dije o algo que hice?)  
__Did my words not come out right? (¿No fueron mis palabras las correctas?)_**

_**-Every rose has it's thorn.**_

Si quieres miel no des puntapiés sobre la colmena. Proverbio americano

* * *

Los rayos de sol de la mañana despertaron a Bella cuando chocaron contra su cara. Arrugó el entrecejo y se giró para taparse con la almohada pero al no encontrarla cogió la manta y se la subió de forma que estuviese tapada por completo. Suspiró; odiaba despertarse así y el hecho de que hubiera sido tan estúpida como para dejar la persiana abierta el día anterior la enfadaba. Frotó la nariz contra el colchón, que le pareció más áspero de lo normal, intentando recordar qué día era y si tenía algo que hacer o podía levantarse a cerrar la persiana y volver a meterse a la cama a dormir. ¿Había quedado para hacer algo con Alice el día anterior? No sería raro ya que su amiga solía planearle los días libres con, por lo menos, un día de antelación para que no pudiese escaquearse. Pero al acorarse de la tarde anterior, su cuerpo se envaró de golpe y se sentó en el sofá con exagerada rapidez.

La luz del sol la volvió a golpear en los ojos gruñendo un par de improperios. Parpadeó repetidas veces ansiosa por poder ver bien la estancia y ponerse a buscar. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Recordaba perfectamente haberlo encontrado en su portal esperándola para hablar, empapado y completamente sexy había que añadir. Y después lo había invitado a casa y le había dejado ducharse. Se habría quedado dormida antes de que él volviese. ¿Qué habría hecho él? No tuvo que rebuscar mucho.

Enseguida su mirada se dirigió hacia donde Edward estaba como si de un imán se tratase. Estaba sentado en el sofá individual de al lado de donde ella estaba. Estaba acurrucado mirando al frente pero era demasiado grande para el pequeño mueble. Bella se enterneció por completo cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño en sueños e intentar buscar una postura mejor para terminar en la misma de antes. Sonrió; debía de estar bastante incómodo.

Se levantó del sofá con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y dejó la manta que había estado tapándola en el sofá donde momentos antes estaba dormida. Una vez de pies, no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Edward con la mirada. El pijama que le había prestado el quedaba exageradamente pequeño, tanto que se le veía una gran porción de su tonificado abdomen, y no sólo porque llevase el pantalón bajo en las caderas. Pantalón que abrazaba sus muslos como una amante hubiera hecho en una de sus noches más apasionadas. El sólo imaginar esos poderosos muslos rodeándola mientras ella yacía en una cama debajo de él hizo que un calor espantoso la invadiese y que tuviese que pensar en Mike Newton para tranquilizarse. Pero ese pecho que parecía esculpido en piedra, marcado totalmente por la pequeña camiseta que parecía su segunda piel, no le dejaba serenarse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente aspirando varias veces antes de recorrer la pequeña distancia hasta el sofá, apoyar la mano en su musculoso hombro y zarandearlo para despertarlo.

-Edward.-llamó en voz baja.-Edward, despierta.

Tuvo unas ganas horribles de bajar la cabeza y besarlo cuando hizo un infantil y gracioso puchero todavía dormido. Pero ella ya estaba demasiado ansiosa y curiosa por saber que había venido a decirle Edward y volvió a moverlo.

-Edward.-insistió.

-Déjame dormir un poco más.-rogó el con cara de niño pequeño.

-Tienes que despertar, Edward.

De repente, Edward abrió los ojos y clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en Bella, quien se paralizó quedando completamente embelesada por la mirada vidriosa de recién despertado que traía Edward. Esbozó una sonrisa feliz y adormilada y lo siguiente que supo Bella era que la había sujetado por la cintura y la había sentado en su regazo de costado abrazándola por la cintura. Edward enterró la cara en el cuello de ella y dejó un dulce beso.

-Durmamos un poco más.-pidió.

-Tenemos que hablar, Edward, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó ella pero no pudo evitar empezar a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

-Vale.-levantó la cabeza de donde la tenía escondida, cual avestruz en la tierra, y la miró fijamente.-No soy gay. Tú no eres lesbiana. Nos gustamos. Ya está; volvamos a dormir.

Bella soltó una carcajada cuando Edward terminó su monologo y volvió a esconder la cara en su cuello. Lo cierto era que no tenían mucho que hablar porque sabían lo que había. Suspiró; derrotada por él.

-Está bien.-aceptó.-Pero vete a la cama a dormir; aquí tienes que estar incómodo por narices.

-Mmm...-murmuró.-Eso suena bien.

Bella pegó un sonoro grito cuando se vio suspendida en el aire y tardó unos segundos en comprender que Edward se había puesto de pies llevándosela consigo. Pataleó levemente cuando éste comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación con ella en brazos aún.

-¡Edward, bájame!-gritó divertida.- ¡Yo no voy a la cama!

-¡Claro que sí! Ha sido tu idea, preciosa.-le dijo a la vez que pateaba la puerta del cuarto y entraba en él.-Tú te vienes a la cama conmigo. Además, no intentes disimular; lo estás deseando.

Bella sintió el colchón en su espalda cuando Edward la depositó lo más suavemente que pudo en la cama y él se colocó encima de ella, ligeramente inclinado pero si poner un gramo de su peso en ella. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, rodeados de un aura repleta de calma, tranquilidad pero también la electricidad que siempre los rodeaba cuando estaban cerca. Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios un par de segundos sin llegar a profundizarlo para luego apoyar su frente con la de ella.

-Mierda, así es imposible dormir.-musitó frunciendo el ceño. Bella rió y pasó un dedo por su ceño para borrar la arruguita que le había surgido.

-Eres adorable.-dijo sonriendo.

Edward volvió a bajar la cabeza para besarla pero esa vez no la separó al de dos segundos. En su lugar, pidió permiso suavemente para profundizarlo y Bella respondió con gusto acariciando su lengua contra la de él. No supieron cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose pero el calor aumentó y los besos se volvieron más apremiantes. Cuando Edward paró la muestra de cariño, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-¡Mierda, Bella!-exclamó con voz ronca.- ¡Tú eres una puta tentación irresistible!

-Un pecado prohibido.-bromeó ella.

-No.-negó él completamente seguro.-Ya no eres prohibida.

Y volvió a cubrir su boca con los labios. Edward enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos en la nuca y lo atrajo a ella para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se besaron con necesidad y pasión elevadas volviendo al punto al que habían llegado antes de que Jasper y Alice los hubieran interrumpidos en la entrada de la cafetería de Molly. Edward ni siquiera pensó en alejarse de su piel cansado se quedaron sin aire sino que sus labios recorrieron su cara para después bajar por su cuello y llegar, finalmente, a la curvatura de entre su cuello y sus hombro para empezar a depositar pequeños besos, lamidas y mordiscos. Bella gimió ante el tratamiento que le estaba dando a su sensible piel y rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, restregándose lentamente contra él. Edward al sentir sus sexos rozarse tan íntimamente, aunque fuese con ropa, mordió con un poco más de fuerza su cuello y ella chilló, completamente excitada. Fue bajando sus besos hasta el escote de la camisa de su pijama y lo apartó para encontrarse con un pecho con un pezón completamente enhiesto, que pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

-Podría acostumbrarme a que no llevases sujetador.-musitó dándole un juguetón toque para luego llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo. Bella gimió.

-Nunca… nunca llevo sujetador en…¡Mierda! En casa.-jadeó ella casi sin poder pronunciar palabras al sentir la lengua de Edward enredarse en su cumbre rosada.

-El día de la discoteca tampoco llevabas.-recordó soltando un segundo el pezón y embistiendo contra ella. Incluso con la ropa, la fricción fue deliciosa.

-El vestido lo requería.

Y fue lo último que logró decir. Empezaron a moverse en un baile erótico en el que sobraba la ropa. Bella, con la camiseta bajada y los pechos fue de ella, acariciaba el fornido pecho de Edward con devoción y se iba mojando al tiempo que él se endurecía por la fricción de sus sexos aún con los pijamas puestos. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que la melodía "God Called in Sick Tonigh" de "AFI" les llegó desde el salón. Separaron al instante sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos. Edward frunció el ceño confuso.

-Es mi móvil.-explicó Bella intentando levantarse.-Voy a ver quien es.

-Déjalo que suene.-le susurró Edward volviendo a tumbarla y volviendo a sus caricias en sus pechos.-Ya volverán a llamar.

-Puede ser importante.-rebatió ella tratando de no sucumbir al deseo.-Y si es Alice y no contesto se presentará aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

-¡Mierda!-gruñó.-Tendrá que quedarse en sexo con pijama.

Edward refunfuñó pero se quitó de encima de ella para dejarla ir al salón. Bella corrió mientras se acomodaba el pijama y cogió el móvil a tiempo antes de que la llamada se cortase. Como había supuesto era Alice.

-Alice.-fue su saludo. Un poco cortante pero le había interrumpido un momento genial y estaba algo mosqueada.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tal?-preguntó su amiga tan jovial como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice? Ando algo ocupada.-murmuró tratando de que la paciencia que sentía no se notase.

-¿A las… diez de la mañana?-fue un tono irónico.-Perdona que lo dude, señorita-yo-nunca-madrugo.

-Hoy sí, Alice, de veras.-trató de convencerla para terminar rápido.

-¿Y es algo que yo pueda saber?-Bella se la imaginó haciendo un pucherito de los suyos.

Pues…-murmuró dubitativa mientras Edward entraba al salón y ella, con exagerados gestos, vocalizó un "Es Alice".

-¿Puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo?-ofreció desinteresadamente. Los ojos de Bella fueron directamente a la protuberancia que el justo pantalón que llevaba Edward no podía ocultar.

-Definitivamente no.-negó rápidamente lamiéndose los labios sin apartar la vista de la erección. ¡Cuánto deseaba tocarla, metérsela en la boca y lamerla absorber todo su sabor hasta dejarlo seco! ¡Se le hacía la boca agua! Y no pensaba dejar que ninguna se le acercase, por muy amiga suya que fuera.-Es mío.-susurró para ella misma.

-¡Pero que posesiva!-chilló la morena alegremente haciéndole saber que la había escuchado.-Edward debe de sentirse como un objeto.

-Edward no se siente como… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-debía de haber supuesto que Alice utilizaría su _don de la precognición_, como ella lo llamaba, para adivinar que había pasado.

-Ayer nos dijo a Jasper y a mí que iba a ir a tu casa para hablar contigo.-Bella se sentó en el sofá y Edward, quien había ido a la cocina mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, penetró en la estancia y se sentó a su lado.-Deberías ver lo triste que se quedó cuando te fuiste y encima no le dejaste llevarte… ¡Parecía un perrito abandonado!

-¿Para tanto?-su amiga hizo un sonido de afirmación al otro lado de la línea. Edward se tumbó en el sofá y colocó su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Bella. Ella le acarició el pelo mirándolo con ternura por lo que Alice le acababa de contar.

-Casi parecía que iba a echarse a llorar.-dijo su amiga con falso dramatismo.-Pero bueno, que ya me contarás luego. Vestiros que pasamos a buscaros en diez minutos.

-¿Qué? ¡Alice!-regañó.- ¡No hagas planes por mí!

-No hago panes por ti.-Bella levantó una ceja incrédula aún cuando no podía verla.-¡Los hago por los dos! ¡Por los cuatro!

Quince minutos más tarde por fin pudo colgar el teléfono. Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente hacia atrás y suspiró con frustración. Edward, quien llevaba ya un rato disfrutando de las caricias de ella y proporcionándole al mismo tiempo unas suaves por encima de las rodillas, se giró y miró hacia arriba para fijar su vista en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó viendo la cara de fastidio de la chica.

-Alice ha hecho planes para nosotros.-explicó cansada.-Algo de renovación de cuarto y levantar muebles pesados para Jasper y para ti.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio… por lo menos estaré contigo así que no puede ser tan malo.-Bella sintió su cara enrojecer pero no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario.-¿A qué hora hemos quedado?

-A las…-miró el reloj de encima del mueble donde marcaban las 10:30 de la mañana.-Once menos cuarto. Así que tenemos que darnos prisa y prepararnos ya.

Sujetó la cabeza de Edward y la lazó para poder levantarse del sofá. Él gimió en disconformidad.

-¿Y no podemos saltarnos la quedada?-preguntó acercándose a ella. La cogió por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.-Quedarnos aquí… tú y yo solos…

-Me encantaría, de verdad.-murmuró ella mientras Edward acariciaba con su nariz todo lo largo de su cuello con suaves caricias.-Pero es Alice; no se puede escapar de ella.

-¡Me parece tan injusto!-se quejó haciendo un mohín como un niño pequeño.-Quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también pero ahora mismo sólo tenemos 15 minutos.-calculó.-Bueno cinco ya han pasado y otros cinco necesito yo por lo menos para ducharme que estoy toda sudada.

Edward sonrió de forma ladina y la besó rápidamente.

-Yo te he puesto sudada.-afirmó orgulloso.

-Sí, tú me has puesto sudada.-aceptó ella sonrojándose.

-Está bien saberlo.-le dio un nuevo beso y la soltó.-Venga, vete a duchar que yo me visto y te espero aquí.

Bella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse al cuarto cuando Edward le dio una palmadita en el trasero que la hizo soltar un gritito agudo y saltar del susto. Cuando se giró, Edward le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

-Para soportar el tiempo que estemos separados.-fue su única explicación.

-Eres un pervertido.-le dijo ella divertida.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy.-su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo y soltó un bajo gruñido al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían.-Será mejor que vayas a ducharte ya antes de que el poco autocontrol que me queda se agote.

Bella soltó una risita pero le hizo caso y se metió a su habitación. Mientras elegía la ropa no pudo evitar sentirse genial. ¡Edward no era gay! Y era un hombre increíble… ¡Le encantaba! Y lo mejor era que… ¡A él le gustaba ella! Ni en sus fantasías más irreales se hubiese imaginado eso… su autoestima, encima, estaba por las nubes. Edward la deseaba. ¡A ella! A la simple Bella. Lo había visto las veces que estaban juntos, aunque anteriormente había pensado que estaba delirando, y también apenas dos minutos antes cuando ella había tenido que irse de la habitación para que no le saltase encima. ¡Y eso que llevaba un pijama de lo más simple! No quería pensar que hubiese pasado de llevar puesto uno de los extravagantes, provocativos y sobretodo sexys negligés que Alice le había comprado un día. Quizás le cogiese gusto algún día… cuando tuviese tiempo para estar a solas con Edward sin que Alice los esperara cinco minutos más tarde.

Se duchó todo lo rápido que pudo, ansiosa por volver al lado de Edward. ¡Parecía idiota! Apenas llevaban unas horas juntos y ya le sentía necesario. Aunque si se ponía a pensar… él no le había dicho que quisiese estar con ella… meneó la cabeza, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso. No habían tenido tiempo para hablar, por lo menos no de eso, bueno, de nada, y Alice estaba de camino. Así que cuando estuviesen solos le plantearía el problema, si quería con ella una relación seria, u simple rollo de una noche o un follamigo. Esperaba de verás que fuese la primera opción.

Se vistió rápidamente pero a su vez eligiendo con cuidado la ropa que iba a ponerse; quería verse guapa para él. Cuando salió al salón no se sorprendió ver a Edward acompañado de Alice y Jasper. Ella siempre había sido puntual en las citas, e incluso solía llegar antes. Le sorprendió que no se hubiera metido a su habitación a vestirla.

-¡Bella!-se levantó del sofá y corrió a abrazarla con un asfixiante abrazo. Cuando se separó, miró su ropa y empezó a aplaudir.- ¡Te la has puesto! Había decidido darte un voto de confianza y me ha servido. ¡Te has puesto la falda que te compré y que con tanto énfasis te negabas a usar!

Bella se sonrojó. A decir verdad se había puesto esa falda solo porque sus amigas insistían en que le quedaba de cine. Ella siempre se había negado a usarla porque decía que era excesivamente corta. Pero su mente sólo decía que a Edward iba a gustarle. Y por la mirada que Edward le lanzó, y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada.

Y tenía razón; a Edward le había encantado cómo iba vestida Bella. Habría sido un bonito gesto haberse levantado, y haberle besado la mano y decirle que estaba completamente hermosa. Pero se había quedado como pegado al sofá. Había visto siempre a Bella vestida de fiesta menos el día anterior en la cafetería, y esa vez no se había fijado en la ropa sino en la cara de Bella, y ese cambio era como un aire fresco. Llevaba una blusa azul eléctrica de tela semitransparente, con una camiseta blanca pegada por debajo, pero dejando un par de botones de arriba sueltos haciendo que un escote insinuantemente seductor enseñase un poco de la piel. A Edward se le antojaba irresistible ponerse a contar las innumerables pequitas. Siguiendo el recorrido, pasando de la fina cintura que le llamaba a rodearla hasta sus piernas. Esas cremosas piernas, tan largas que parecían con esa corta falda… de tablas, a mitad de muslo… podría meter sus manos por dentro con tanta facilidad para llegar a su lugar más secreto y acariciarla hasta hacerla gritar su nombre…

Sabía que no tenía que estar pensando de una manera tan indecente sobre ella, pero, ¡Joder! ¿Qué hombre sería tan jodidamente estúpido como para no notar el pedazo de cuerpo de Bella? _Alguien como Jake, _se respondió al instante, _algún tipo gay._ Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por lo irónico de la situación.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Jasper se levantó de l sofá y se encaminó a saludar a Bella. Se sintió patético cuando los celos lo invadieron al ver a su amigo besar la mejilla de Bella como saludo y que un gruñido saliese de su garganta, tan sonoro que los tres lo miraron con caras confusas. Sintió su cara enrojecer y la mirada de Bella lo quemó. Quiso bajar la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía pero la mirada de ternura de ella lo sorprendió y sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa. Pudo, por fin, levantarse del sofá y se acercó a ella. Le tomó la mano y dejó un suave beso en el dorso.

-Estás preciosa.-el sonrojo de Bella hizo que sonriese más aún y que levantase la mano para acariciar su mejilla.-Y tu sonrojo es adorable.

-¡Bueno, vale de ñoñerías!-dijo Alice interrumpiendo el momento.- ¡Vamos a mi casa! ¡Los muebles no van a moverse solos!

Pasaron una tarde entretenida aunque terminaron completamente agotados. Edward y Jasper se tiraron el día entero cargando muebles de arriba abajo mientras Alice los guiaba. Bella quiso ayudar pero cuando se le cayó una pequeña banqueta en el pie y maldijo como un camionero, haciendo que los chicos la mirasen como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, le obligaron a dejarlo. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera era grande! Era una minisilla que había subido para que Alice llegase a coger la ropa de los armarios superiores del único armario que no iba a cambiar. Pero ni siquiera con ese argumento consiguió seguir; Alice ordenó a Edward llevarla al salón y ella solo pudo patalear mientras él acataba las normas al pie de la letra y la llevaba en brazos. Trató de parecer enfadada cuando la dejó en el sofá pero cuando Edward la besó se le olvidó porque estaba enfurruñada.

Por eso, para no sentirse inútil, decidió que por lo menos haría algo con lo que no pudiese matarse; cocinar. Podría parecer que ya que era patosa por naturaleza la cocina sería un peligro para ella por tener tantos utensilios afilados y punzantes, pero sorprendentemente Bella cambiaba completamente cuado cocinaba. No era un prodigio pero hacía sus pinitos en ella. Les preparó la comida, la cual debió de soltar un aroma bastante atrayente ya que los tres bajaron casi corriendo al olerlo. Bella sonrió al verlos entrar de golpe a la cocina.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curiosa Alice acercándose con sus típicos saltitos. Bella le pegó en la mano cuando quiso meter el dedo en la salsa.- ¡Ay! ¡Bella!

-Sabes que no se toca.-rió viendo el puchero de su amiga.-Poned la mesa; casi está preparado.

Aplaudió contenta y cogió mantel, servilletas y cubiertos, arrastrando a Jasper al salón para que pusieran la mesa. Bella negó con la cabeza divertida mientras se volvía a poner a lo suyo. Estaba concentrada friendo pechugas cuando unos cálidos brazos le rodearon la cintura por detrás sobresaltándola y haciendo que diese un saltito. Cuando la fragancia de hombre de Edward invadió sus fosas nasales, se relajó contra su pecho.

-¿Qué cocinas?-preguntó curioso mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Son tallarines con queso azul y pechugas rebozadas rellenas de queso.-explicó mientras seguía a lo suyo.-Creo que hay helado en el frigorífico.

-mmm… huele muy bien.-murmuró besando suavemente su cuello.-Muy bien.

-¿En serio? Dicen que el queso azul huele mal…-intentó concentrarse en la comida pero los besos de mariposa que Edward dejaba en su piel la descentraban.

-¿Quién dice que hablo de la comida?-Bella se estremeció al escucharle y tembló contra su cuerpo.-Te ves tan sexy cocinando…

-Edward…-la voz le salió en forma de gemido y Edward aprovechó eso para pegarle un mordisco en el cuello haciéndola jadear. Soltó las paletas que estaba usando para freír el pollo por las manos temblorosas y las colocó encima de las que Edward, que reposaban en su plano vientre. Suspiró; no podía resistirse a ese hombre. Los besos se volvieron húmedos cuando la lengua entró en juego. Bella ladeó la cabeza dándole libre acceso. Un grito proveniente de la puerta le hizo parar.

-¡Edward, suéltala!-gritó yendo corriendo hasta él y separándolo de Bella.-Deja que cocine. ¡Si quema el pollo no está tan rico!

La tarde no cambió mucho sólo que Bella se dedicó a estar sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo películas refunfuñando cada vez que alguno de los otros pasaba por su lado. Solo sonreía cuando Edward se escapaba, apenas unos segundos, y la besaba. Cuando por fin terminaron, estaban tan agotados que ni siquiera quisieron cenar aunque Bella se ofreció a preparar la cena.

-No es que quiera echaros, chicos, pero estoy muerta y me quiero meter a la cama ya.-explicó convencida Alice.

-No te preocupes, Alice, yo también estoy cansado. Jasper, ¿Tú te quedas?-el aludido miró a Alice y ella asintió. Edward se giró hacia Bella.-Vamos, Bella, te llevo a casa.

Asintió y besó la mejilla de los dos que se quedaban en la casa y cogió su chaqueta para seguir a Edward, quien ya se había despedido y estaba en la puerta principal. Le siguió por la calle hasta el coche que había dejado un par de manzanas más abajo. Edward le abrió la puerta cuando llegaron allí y ella le sonrió por su caballerosidad.

La primera parte del viaje de regreso pasó en un cómodo y agradable silencio pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las chispas saltaban. Estando junto y solos, ambos recordaban a la perfección lo cedido, o mejor dicho lo que había estado a punto de suceder, esa misma mañana. Bella rememoró lo bien que se sentía los labios de Edward besándola, recorriendo su cuello y alcanzando sus senos después de dejarlos al aire. El calor la invadió cuando casi sintió la lengua de Edward enredarse en sus enhiestos pezones y sus cumbres reaccionaron según su sueño despierta. Su respiración se agitó y ella se sonrojó sólo de pensar en que Edward pudiese notar su estado de excitación.

Edward por su parte estaba abrumado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. El aroma a fresas de Bella inundaba el pequeño espacio en el que estaban metidos, entrando con fuerza por sus fosas nasales mareándolo de una manera sobrecogedora. Se le hacía la boca agua evocar la imagen de Bella tumbada en la cama, con su larga melena esparcida encima de la cama en forma de abanico, retorciéndose por sus caricias en sus perfectos pechos son su boca. Podía sentir el dulce sabor de los pechos de ella en la boca y eso hizo que su pantalón se volviese pequeño. Masculló una maldición, rezando para que Bella no viese su estado y lo tachase de depravado.

Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y ambos estaban altamente excitados. Se miraron de reojo y sus ojos se quedaron prendados el uno del otro. No supieron en que momento fue pero de un momento a otro estaban besándose con pasión. Sus lenguas se enredaban con desesperación mientras Edward recorría la silueta de ella de arriba abajo y Bella daba pequeños tirones de su cabello. Unos sonoros bocinazos los hicieron separarse y se dieron cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en verde y estaban formando cola. Edward arrancó el coche, ante lo insultos de los demás conductores, y Bella se colocó en su sitio bien. Pero su estado estaba demasiado alterado; no creía ser capaz de soportar el viaje hasta su casa ya que por lo menos quedaba un cuarto de hora y sus hormonas estaban bailando y llamando a Edward a gritos. Así que, con un inusual atrevimiento por su parte, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia él. Edward la miró de reojo, tratando de concentrarse en el camino, pero dio un respingo cuando Bella acercó su mano y acarició su entrepierna por encima del pantalón haciendo que se endureciera más aún.

-Bella.-gimió aferrando con fuerza el volante y luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

-Estás tan duro ya.-susurró ella con voz entrecortada mientras seguía moviendo la mano arriba y abajo. Sentía a Edward temblar con sus caricias y eso le encantaba y le excitaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera dar un paso más pero cuando subió la mano y le soltó el primer botón del vaquero, Edward hizo un movimiento de caderas para alejarla. Bella quedó desconcertada.

-No lo hagas, Bella.-ella sonrió al escuchar su voz distorsionada.-No me gustaría tener un accidente.

-Edward, por favor.-rogó medio desesperada.

-Es peligroso.-su voz temblaba pero tenía semblante bastante decidido.

Bella se sentó recta en el sitio tratando de serenarse y volver a recobrar el sentido ético y juicioso pero no podía, no con Edward y su aroma varonil a su lado. Cerró los ojos pero ni con esas; su sentido del olfato se agudizaba y su oído hacia que escuchase la también alterada respiración de Edward, haciendo que no pudiese tranquilizarse. Su cerebro empezó a buscar maneras de volver a su estado normal pero al final sólo consiguió maquinar un plan, y no para la abstinencia justamente.

-Para en el andén, Edward.-le ordenó más que rogó.

-¿Te has enfadado?-se giró un instante para ver su cara pero Bella estaba ocultándola con su pelo como una cortina.-Bella, por favor. No te imaginas lo que te deseo pero…

-Para en el andén.-repitió con voz fuerte cortando su explicación.

-Por favor, Bella. No tardaremos en llegar. Te dejaré en casa y no volverás a verme si no quieres.-le dijo Edward pensando que Bella de veras se había enfadado por su rechazo. Le dolió pensar en no volver a verla pero era poco caballeroso dejarla en medio de la carretera, que además estaba completamente vacía; nadie podría recogerla y tendría que ir andando y tampoco quería que nadie la llevase, ya no por celos sino por lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

-¡Para!-Edward se asustó por el grito. Bella decidió suavizar su tono.-Por favor. No me siento bien; necesito aire fresco.

Edward se apresuró a hacerle caso, sintiendo una enrome y repentina preocupación por ella. ¿Estaría mareada? Quizás debía llevarla a un hospital… decidió pero primero pararía para ver si se le pasaba y sino la llevaría al más cercano, incluso aunqe ella no quisiera. Sabía que Bella odiaba los hospitales por culpa de que había pasado gran parte de su vida en ellos por su patosidad pero esa vez no iba a convencerlo. En cuanto aparcó, se giró hacia ella.

-¿Quieres ir a un hospital?-le preguntó sin poder evitar sonar desesperado y preocupado.-Yo puedo llevarte…

-¡Mierda, Edward, cállate!-bramó ella y antes de que se diese cuenta hizo un brusco movimiento y se sentó encima de Edward a horcajadas de él.

Edward se quedó estático por la sorpresa, tanto que no reaccionó cuando Bella trasteó para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad que aún lo sujetaba al asiento. Sólo cuando fue directa a bajar la cremallera del pantalón y lo consiguió volvió en sí y sus manos fueron a sujetar las de ella. Bella se revolvió y sus sexos se rozaron incluso por encima de la ropa, haciendo que Edward volviese a su anterior estado de dureza, ese que había estado bajando por la preocupación de que a la chica le pasase algo grave. Bella, al ver que el agarre de Edward perdía fuerza por el movimiento, sonrió ladinamente y se frotó contra él.

-Bella, para.-rogó Edward soltando las muñecas de ella cuando Bella se puso a besarle el cuello intercalando pequeños mordiscos que le erizaban la piel.-Yo… no voy a soportarlo.

-Edward, te necesito.-susurró en su oído dándole un lametón a su lóbulo.

-No, Bella.-trató de detenerla pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. ¡Ella estaba frotándose contra él con sólo su pantalón semidesabrochado y sus braguitas por medio! Porque ella llevaba falda… y sólo Dios sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no meter sus manos por dentro de ella…

-Edward.-gimió ella besando su cuello aún.-Lo quiero…

-Bella, por favor.-sin saber de donde, sacó la fuerza necesaria para poner sus manos en las caderas de ella y en vez de estrecharla contra su cuerpo alejarla para poder mirarla a los ojos.-Escúchame. Podemos hacer esto pero en casa, en una cama. Quiero que la primera vez que te haga el amor sin estar borrachos sea tranquilos y en una habitación.

-Edward.- suavemente volvió a pegarse a él y acercó su cara a su mejilla de forma que su aliento chocase directamente con su oreja. Sus palabras sonaron como incitantes susurros.-Te necesito ya dentro de mí. Estoy mojada, excitada y caliente. Tienes tiempo en un futuro de hacerme el amor en una cama pero en este momento sólo quiero que me folles aquí.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Edward podía ser todo lo caballero que quisiera pero era un hombre y no fue capaz de soportarlo. Atrajo a Bella poniendo una mano en su nuca ya la besó como si su vid a dependiera de ello. La chica sonrió sabiéndose ganadora de esa batalla, y sus lenguas salieron a la lucha incansablemente. Edward hubiese podido pasar el resto de su vida besándola pero en ese momento tenía ideas mucho más pervertidas, y mejores. Sus manos levantaron la blusa que llevaba y acarició la piel descubierta con las yemas de los dedos. Al mismo tiempo, abandonó el templo que era la boca de Bella para ir bajando sus besos hasta el escote que los botones sueltos hacían. Sin mucha paciencia, cogió con los dientes el pequeño botón que aún mantenía la blusa demasiado cerrada tiró de él hasta que se rompió. Bella jadeó por la impresión de Edward siendo tan poco cuidadoso pero le encantó la sensación de saberle perdiendo los estribos por ella. La lengua de él lamiendo el borde de su carne tapada por el sujetador hizo que tuviese que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir en alto pero eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward, quien sonrió contra su piel. Aún así, algo lo hizo gruñir de frustración.

-Llevas sujetador.-murmuró malhumorado mirándola a los ojos.-Pensé que no llevarías.

-No creerías que salgo a la calle siempre su ropa interior, ¿No?-preguntó ella divertida pero por la mirada que él le echó, supo que había acertado de pleno.-Edward…

-Para lo único que sirve es para que tarde más en llegar a mi meta.-bajó la mirada hacia los pechos aún cubiertos de Bella y los miró abrasadoramente. La chica sintió el calor de las orbes esmeraldas traspasar la tela y sus pezones endureciéndose. Edward también debió de verlo porque sonrió ladinamente.-Y retrasar tooooda.-alargó la "o" con voz sensual.-La atención que tengo pensado prestarles a estas preciosidades.

Acarició las cumbres rosadas, tan duras que parecía que podía cortar cristal, y éstas reaccionaron a su toque más aún. Edward sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió sonoramente.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vaya por la calle sin sujetador.-jadeó Bella.-Ya sabes, por eso de los pezones duros y que se me marquen…

-Tienes razón, no quiero que tengas a todos los hombres con la vista puesta en tus pechos.-los celos se notaban en las palabras de Edward.-Sólo quiero yo poder verlos.-Bella sintió su corazón dar vuelco en su pecho por las palabras sobreprotectoras.-Pero aún así, conmigo no necesitas, cariño; perdemos tiempo.-la miró abrasadoramente, traspasándola con los ojos.-Y en estos momentos no tengo paciencia.-gruñó finalmente apartando la copa del sujetador después de la camiseta que llevaba y bajando la cabeza para darle un lametón al pezón erecto, entonces descubierto.

-Muy bien señor impaciente.-susurró ella sin voz pero divertida.-También llevo bragas. ¿Eso es muy malo?

Edward levantó la cabeza pero de su boca sólo salió un gruñido gutural que sorprendió a Bella. En menos de dos segundos, había bajado la mano derecha, agarrado las braguitas de Bella y las había arrancado. Bella gritó por la sorpresa de sentirse desnuda de repente y gimió cuando Edward la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo haciendo que el contacto de sus sexos fuese mayor y ella lo sintiese más al no tener ropa que la cubriese.

-Edward.-sonó a súplica pero Edward se dedicó a intercalar besos fogosos en su boca para, cuando se quedaban sin aire, bajar a sus pechos y darles toda su atención, y volver a subir después.

Bella no soportó mucho tiempo antes de desesperarse; llevaba ya demasiado tiempo excitada, necesitaba de él por completo. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar reclamando atención y la necesitaba ya. Así que dejó que sus manos recorrer el pecho de Edward mientras iba soltando los botones de su camisa para deleitarse con los firmes abdominales que parecían propicios para rayar queso. Delineó todos sus cuadraditos, deseando poder hacer lo mismo con su lengua y maldiciendo porque la posición en la que se encontraban se lo negase, en vez de eso, bajó sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, encontrándoselo desabrochado ya, metió un solo dedo por el boxer y lo pasó de lado a lado; Edward se tensó.

Bella se sintió bien cuando dejó sus pechos durante unos segundos por la cercanía de sus manos con su parte más erógena, pero recobró el sentido rápidamente y siguió a lo suyo, y Bella decidió que ella no quería ser la única que temblase. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, recorrió con su dedo índice todo lo largo del sexo de Edward sintiendo en su yema lo duro que estaba y cómo tenía, finalmente, que dejar estimular sus senos. Lo vio congelarse cuando levantó la tela y metió un par de dedos rozando levemente su miembro, y sonrió sabiendo que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Se movió de forma que se apoyase en el asiento con las rodillas y se levantó para dejar sus piernas libres. Edward frunció el ceño confuso, sin saber qué era lo que quería, pero comprendió cuando empezó a tirar de su pantalón hacia abajo. Edward levantó las caderas y Bella le bajó el pantalón junto con su boxer hasta dejarlos tirados en el suelo del coche a sus pies. Cuando lo consiguió, Bella volvió a colocarse encima de él en su regazo haciendo que por fin tuviesen en tan esperado roce entre su sexos, esa vez desnudos.

-Mierrrda.-gruñó ella alargando la "r" y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- ¡Esto es genial!

-Joder, sí.-asintió Edward dándole la razón.

-Por favor, Edward, te necesito ya.-le rogó ella posicionándose de modo que el miembro de él quedase en su entrada.-Te necesito dentro de mí.

-Mierda y yo quiero estar dentro de ti.-rugió él.-Pero, ¡Joder! No tenemos condón, Bella.

-No tienes ninguna enfermedad, ¿Verdad?-Bella se movía incitante encima de Edward mientras que él la guiaba sin darse cuenta con las manos sujetándola por la cintura. Negó con la cabeza.-Pues ya está.

-¡Joder!-la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente.-No te ofendas, Bella, pero soy muy joven para tener un hijo.

Bella, sin dejar de moverse en círculos encima de él, se rió con risa tintineante que aleló a Edward durante unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño sin entender porqué reía.

-Cuando nos acostamos lo hicimos sin protección, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó divertida.

-Si…-abrió los ojos como platos.-¡Joder!

-Tranquilo, Edward.-Bella se acercó y le dio un fogoso beso en los labios. Todavía no sabían cómo soportaban la tensión de estar tan cerca del placer y no poder conseguirlo, y estar hablando tan normales.- Te dije que tomaba la píldora.

-Es verdad.-Edward respiró tranquilo; no estaba en sus planes ser padre tan joven y tan de repente. Se sorprendió pensando que tener un hijo con Bella no le desagradaba tanto como debía.- Me pareció extraño al principio, por eso de que eras lesbiana. Luego pensé que sería para alguna movida de la regla.

-Lesbiana.-Bella se rozó con más énfasis contra él.-Todavía no se de donde sacaste esa ideas

-Yo tampoco que tú pensaras que yo era gay.-gruñó Edward alzándola por las caderas.-Pero en este momento eso es lo que menos me importa.

Y la bajó de golpe llenándola por completo. El gemido resonó contra las paredes del coche. Bella se sintió completa mientras que Edward casi lloró por el calor de Bella rodeándolo. Sus movimientos fueron frenéticos desde el principio; se necesitaban mutuamente y sus cuerpos lo demostraban. Todo se convirtió en saliva, sudor, jadeos y gemidos con el nombre del contrario. Sus manos no paraban quietas, queriendo palpar todo lo que pudieran. Bella saltaba encima de él sin querer parar. Edward ni siquiera pudo ponerse a pensar en lo poco caballeroso que estaba siendo al pensar en lo excitante que era verla rebotar encima suyo y sus tetas subir y bajar siguiendo el bamboleo de su cuerpo.

Él sintió que estaba por llegar al orgasmo y, aunque veía la cara de Bella contraída por el placer, no estaba seguro de si soportaría hasta que ella llegase a su cumbre. Por eso, no lo pensó dos veces y se metió un pezón a la boca mientras que su mano se metía entre sus cuerpos y alcanzaba su clítoris para un estímulo extra. Y Bella lo sintió tan intenso que casi llegó de golpe al orgasmo.

-¡Edward!-gritó sin poder evitarlo.- ¡Oh, joder, Dios, mierda!

-Estoy a punto de llegar, Bella.-gimió él.-Vente conmigo. Vamos juntos.

-Edward, Edward Edward.-empezó a decir.

-¡Bella!

Y con un último movimiento ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Bella se dejó caer encima de él sin aliento poniendo la cara contra el hombro de él y Edward la rodeó con los brazos abrazándola contra su pecho. Se quedaron ahí quietos, sin decir nada, recuperando el aliento. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí pero ninguno quería terminar el momento. Se sentían a gusto y completos, y no querían romper su burbuja. Pero ambos sabían que tenían que moverse, más sabiendo que estaban realizando actos impuros en un sitio público y era ilegal y podía pillarles, así que reacios a alejarse se separaron aún mirándose. Edward se acercó para besarla una última vez antes de que Bella se sentase de nuevo en su asiento derecha. Edward se subió los pantalones y se los abrochó. Arrancó el coche sin siquiera volver a atarse los botones de la camisa.

Ambos chicos tenían una sonrisa en la boca. Bella iba acomodándose la ropa que había quedado hecha un desastre por tanto meneo pero cuando fue a colocarse la falda se dio cuenta de que no tenía bragas. Se puso a buscarlas por el coche hasta visualizarlas a los pies de Edward. Suspiró y se puso de rodillas en su sitio para agacharse y recogerlas. Edward se tensó al sentir la cabeza de Bella tan cerca de su entrepierna.

-Be… Bella.-tartamudeó empezando a sentir como su miembro se endurecía ante la mera cercanía de la boca de Bella; era un hombre al fin y al cabo.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró cuando la llamó, sin moverse de entre sus piernas y tanteando el suelo con su mano en busca de su prenda íntima. Cuando lo vio tan tenso, al principio no entendió la razón. Tardó unos segundos en comprender la razón.

-Estoy cogiendo mis braguitas.-explicó agarrándolas. Se fue a quitar pero antes de alejarse por completo, besó los pantalones de Edward maliciosamente, junto sobre su endurecido miembro. Edward dio un respingo.- Lo siento amiguito, eso tendrá que esperar.-se levantó pero se acercó al oído de Edward para susurrarle.-Y te encantará.

Un gruñido gutural abandonó el pecho de Edward y Bella rió complacida. Se sentó derecha en el asiento y examinó la prenda. Frunció el ceño al verla destrozada.

-Me la has roto.-se quejó infantilmente.-No puedo ponerme esto de nuevo.

-Ha valido la pena.-lo miró y vio sus orbes negras como el carbón por la excitación por lo que acababa de hacer.- Te compraré unas nuevas, lo prometo.

-Tranquilo, si que ha merecido la pena.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo. Llevaban unos minutos de viaje desde que habían parado y debían de estar a punto de llegar al apartamento de Bella. De repente el móvil de Bella empezó a sonar; ambos agradecieron que eso no hubiera pasado minutos antes. Lo sacó de su bolso y sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre.

-¡Cariño!-saludó efusivamente haciendo que Edward frunciese el ceño; no la había escuchado llamar así a ninguna de sus amigas.

Bella empezó a hablar muy animadamente con el que hubiese llamado y Edward cada vez se mosqueaba más al haber entendido que el que estaba al otro lado de la línea era un hombre. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos apretando el volante de la ira que iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

-¡Claro que te echo de menos! ¡Muchísimo!-afirmó rotundamente mientras que Edward comenzaba a hiperventilar.- ¡Te quiero!

¿Le quería? ¡Le quería! ¿Y que coño había sido lo de minutos antes? ¿Sólo sexo? Porque el hombre que estaba al teléfono era su novio, no podía ser otra cosa por todo lo que estaba diciéndole. Y eso lo enfadaba más de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta que Bella no era nada suyo.

-Iré a verte mañana, ¿Vale?-siguió escuchando la conversación, aunque le doliese, porque quería saber cómo terminaba todo.- Ya sabes que eres el hombre de mi vida.

¡En todo el centro! Eso si que había dolido. ¿Estaba jugando con él? Era la única razón. Que sólo fuese sexo, muy bueno por cierto. Peor él no la quería sólo para es y pensar que Bella la utilizase como un cacho de carne lo enfurecía. Bella siguió hablando con el hombre hasta que llegaron al edificio de su casa. Edward aparcó delante y esperó a que ella terminase. Bella cortó, prometiéndolo ver al día siguiente de nuevo. Después se giró hacia Edward sonriendo pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver su semblante.

-¿Edward?-llamó preocupada.

-Baja del coche.-la orden fue simple y fuerte y sorprendió de sobremanera a Bella.

-¿Edward, que pasa?-se negó a pensar que había pasado algo cuando momentos antes habían estado tan bien. ¿Se habría mosqueado porque se había puesto a hablar por móvil? Había sido algo descortés dejarle sólo pero era importante…

-He dicho que bajes del coche.-repitió y cuando vio que Bella iba a replicar añadió.-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

-Pe…pero… ¿Qué he hecho?-tartamudeó ella confusa y triste. ¡No entendía nada!

-Has sido una completa zorra.-Bella abrió los ojos mucho por esa frase.- ¿Te crees que puedes venir y tomarme como un trozo de carne cuando tú quieras?

-¿Pero qué coño dices?-preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

-Me has escuchado, Isabella.-Bella supo que hablaba en serio al haber pronunciado su nombre completo.-Vete a zorrear con otro. No necesito ninguna puta en mi vida. Por mucho que Alice o Jasper te hayas dicho que siento algo por ti no te da derecho a ser una furcia conmigo.

-¡Maldito cabrón!-gritó ella.- ¿De qué coño vas? ¿Quién te crees para venir a insultarme de esa manera?

-No soy un muñeco que puedas coger para follar porque tu novio no te dé lo que necesitas.-la boca de la chica cayó.- Búscate otro tío que te haga de amante.

Bella apretó los puños con fuerza respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué coño había pasado? ¿Por qué Edward pensaba que tenía novio? Entonces calló; ¡La llamada!

-¿Es por la llamada?-Edward asintió, furia saliendo por los ojos.- ¡Increíble! ¡Eres un jodido gilipollas! ¡Deberías preguntar antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión!

Se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche mientras Edward veía con ira a la mujer que él pensaba que había estado jugando con sus sentimientos salía del coche. No volvería a verla, lo sabía, y aunque lo hubiese jodido le dolía. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, una ofuscada Bella metió la cabeza y gritó.

-Y para que sepas, gilipollas, el que me ha llamado antes ha sido mi hermano Alec.-Edward abrió los ojos con pánico.- ¡Que tiene 12 años y está ingresado en un sanatorio por ataques de esquizofrenia severos! ¡Imbécil!

Edward se sintió el ser más estúpido del planeta por la metedura de pata. ¡Es que no aprendía! Con Bella siempre juzgaba sin preguntar y no parecía darse cuenta de ello hasta que era tarde. Debía haberle preguntado o dejarle explicar pero su anterior relación con Lauren todavía le jodía las siguientes entrando a escena por celos y desconfianza sin que se diera cuenta.

Pensó en seguir a Bela, quien había desaparecido en el portal de su casa, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejarle que se tranquilizase; en ese momento estaba que echaba chispas, con razón, y era mejor hablar con ella fuera del calentón.

Así que arrancó el coche y condujo a su casa, donde sabía que no iba a dormir pensando en cómo solucionar todo el lío que había montado.

* * *

Bueno, tengo que avisar que he estado pensándolo y el siguiente capítulo va a ser el último de este fic. simepre tengo problemas proque no se cómo cerrar las histoprias y s eme ha ocurrido un final para este que queda bien en el sieguietne. espero que os haya gustado^^

no odieis mucho a Edward, chicas, que todo tiene su explicación!

psd. sí que em fijé en que el portero y el paciente tenían el mismo nombe, de hehco fue porque escribí en varios día ese capi y no recordaba qué nombre había puesto. la cosa es que en la revisión lo cambién(yo escribo en word y lo dejo guardado en mi ordenata y luego lo pasó aquí) pero como voy copiando cada hoja que eescribo allí aquí por si se me borra o le pasa algo no me di cuenta de cambiarlo aquí. por eso subí el capi de nuevop. espero no haberme equivocado y gracias pro avisarme^^

Tengo un nuevo fic que se llama **losing the control** y creo que a los que os gusten los lemmons os gustará. Mi intención es que sea mas que picante...con escenas fuertes...a evr que sale, la idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace meses!

y también otro basado en la vida real sin tapujos que se llama **yo cuidaré de tí**.

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Yo cuidaré de tí(Twilight)_

_-Losing the control(Twilight)_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


	8. Y después de la tempestad viene la calma

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas.(OoC)_

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

* * *

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

Eres mi musa, ilusa  
e inteligente,  
la causa de mi vida,  
la pausa de mi muerte,  
el ser que me hace fuerte,  
antídoto, mi cura,  
eclipsas a la luna y al sol  
con tu inmensa hermosura,

JML - Final Feliz (Con Mizok) El Amor De Mi Vida

-La vida es una montaña rusa, a veces estás arriba y otras abajo. -después de la tempestad, viene la calma

* * *

Bella se dejó caer en su cómodo sillón después de que paciente dejase la consulta. Estaba agotada; había vuelto a trabajar todo lo que pudiera después de su altercado con Edward y de eso ya hacía una semana. Lo cojonudo, es que en toda esa semana había esperado por lo menos una llamada de su parte pidiéndole un simple perdón pero no había sabido nada de él. Y le estaba torturando. ¿Al final había sido sólo un polvo repetido y ya está? ¿Y todas las cosas que le había dicho? ¿Y las frases cuando la llamó puta pensando que su hermano era su novio? No lo entendía… aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no le hubiese creído cuando le había mencionado a Alec.

Alec… era un niño tan rico… odiaba no poder hacer nada por él. Quizás había elegido su profesión sólo por el hecho de que quería poder llegar, algún día, a ayudar a su hermano pero claro, no contaba con que los psicólogos no podían, o debían, tratar a personas con las cuales tuviesen lazos afectivos. Pero eso no la había detenido y había dejado la carrera de arquitectura que estaba haciendo en segundo curso para meterse a psicología. No había dudado, aunque se hubiese enterado de que no podía tratar ella misma a Alec, y aunque era dos años mayor de lo que solía tener la gente que termina una carrera a la primera sin repetir, había conseguido trabajo poco después de terminar el master. Se especializó en psicología clínica y no paró hasta conseguir las mejores notas. Quizás no pudiese tratar a Alec pero podía ayudar a otras personas, incluso niños, que tuvieran problemas parecidos. Algunos dijeron que no sería capaz; Bella siempre había odiado todo lo que tuviera que ver con hospitales o gente enferma, pero no contaron con las ganas que tenía de ayudar. Conocidos le advirtieron que no sería igual pensarlo que tener en frente a un paciente con trastornos mentales que incluso podía ser el mismo que el de su hermano, pero ella no desistió y les dio a todos con un canto en los dientes. Se hizo una psicóloga reconocida en su entorno. Era buena, y ella y sus pacientes lo sabían.

Pero el alma se le caía a pedazos cuando tenía que ir a visitar a su hermano. Alec había estado viviendo en casa hasta los diez años, cuando sus brotes psicóticos de esquizofrenia se habían hecho tan graves que habían tenido que ingresarlo. Había sido un duro golpe para la familia, otro de los tantos. Su padre había sido un buen jefe de policía hasta que murió en un tiroteo; nunca supo que esperaba un nuevo hijo. Su madre había trabajado duro para sacarlos adelante y sólo había pensado en su bienestar hasta que Bella la había convencido para que saliese con Phil, un compañero de trabajo. Éste había estado ayudándola desde que había entrado a trabajar de secretaria en su trabajo y conocía toda la historia de su familia, incluso sabía de Bella y de Alec. Pero eso no lo detuvo y estuvo a su lado, como amigo, esperando la oportunidad que Reneé, su madre, le diese algún día. Bella tenía 16 años cuando por fin consiguió convencerla para que tuviese la ansiada cita y mes después Phil y Reneé estaban saliendo como pareja. Phil se había ganado con facilidad a la mujer madura con cuerpo de adolescente de 16 años que era Bella y al revoltoso Alec de, por entonces, sólo seis años. Phil se convirtió en el padre que habían perdido; incluso se portó como el verdadero cuando a su hermano le dio el gran ataque esquizofrénico detonante que hizo que tuvieran que ingresarle. Quizás fuese por eso por lo que les dolió tanto que muriese a la temprana edad de 37 años. Tenía cáncer pero no les contó nada hasta pocas semanas del suceso. Bella lloró, mucho, y tanto como cuando su verdadero padre murió.

Pero recordar todo eso le hacía daño y agitó la cabeza intentando volver a centrarse en los papeles que tenía en frente en la mesa. Quería terminar con eso antes de que llegase su último paciente de la mañana. Miró al reloj y maldijo el haber aceptado ese último que había llegado un par de horas antes. Por norma general no aceptaban citas con menos de 24 horas de antelación pero estaba tan deseosa de ocupar su tiempo que no había dudado en decir que sí a ese paciente.

En ese momento se arrepentía; había hablado con Rosalie, quien era una muy buena abogada, y después de comentárselo había aceptado ser su abogada en el caso que iba a meterse. No era tan locura como su madre le había dicho, o eso pensaba ella. Había decidido intentar adoptar a Demetri. Sí, si lo pensaba un poco era una locura pero no podía soportar más ver como la madre irresponsable hacía que el niño se deteriorase cada día más. Iba mejorando de su problema poco a poco pero con una madre inepta, su recuperación se frenaba a pasos agigantados, además de que Bella seguía segura de que los moretones que llevaba al colegio, donde seguía yendo de vez en cuando a recoger a la hija de su amiga y de paso a echarle un vistazo, no se los había hecho jugando como su madre decía. Le daba una rabia increíble que no pudiesen hacer nada para comprobarlo pero la hiperactividad que padecía corroboraba las estúpidas explicaciones que la madre daba, incluso cuando la directora y ella misma sabían que no eran ciertos. Por eso pensaba llevar a cabo un proceso que demostrase que era verdaderamente incompetente y llevarse a Demetri, y si no podía, por lo menos esperaba que encontrase un buen hogar de acogida; Rosalie le ayudaría a encargarse de ello.

Pero odiaba todo el papeleo que ello acarreaba. Encima de su mesa tenía por lo menos quince formularios que debía rellenar con distintos datos psicológicos observados en el niño y la madre que, según Rosalie, eran necesarios para la defensa en caso de que la madre se revolucionase en su contra. Debía llevar pruebas contundentes si quería ganar. Y ella quería ganar. Peor estaba tan agotada… y sólo de pensar que le quedaba otro paciente aún para terapia… y que con él ni siquiera había empezado pues no sabía quien era…

El interfono soltó un chasquido sacándola de su concentración en los papeles anunciando que su secretario intentaba comunicarse con ella. Cansada, pulsó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

-Dime, Seth.-murmuró sobándose las sienes.

-Tu último paciente de la mañana, pequeña.-le dijo el siempre alegre moreno que se encargaba de la secretaria. Bella podía imaginárselo sonriendo ampliamente enseñando todos sus blancos y rectos dientes. A Bella siempre le había caído bien, era un buen compañero de trabajo y amigo, y aunque fuese raro era el mejor secretario que había tenido nunca; otro claro ejemplo de lo que el prejuicio podía llegar a hacer ya que Seth había pasado por una decena de entrevistas sin que lo contratasen por ser hombre.

-No me digas pequeña, Seth.-le medio gruñó ella.-Soy dos años mayor que tú.

-Pero mucho más bajita.-lo escuchó reírse entre dientes y le sacó la lengua al auricular de forma infantil.-Bueno, ¿Lo hago pasar o no?

-Sí, hazle pasar.-susurró.-Espero terminar rápido y puedo seguir con el papeleo…

-Este caso te va a gustar, pequeña.-otro bufido.-Lo veo bastante interesante para ti.

-Hazlo pasar y calla, enano.

Bella cerró la comunicación y buscó el historial del paciente que estaba por entrar pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño; Seth debería habérselo dejado en el escritorio junto con los demás pero del informe no había ni rastro. Tocaron la puerta y gritó un pequeño _¡adelante! _Mientras daba un último vistazo a la mesa. Estaba por llamar a Seth cuando descubrió a razón de que no hubiese historial alguno. Y es que en el umbral de la puerta, tan apuesto como siempre, estaba Edward con una tímida sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos y sintió la quijada cayendo hasta la barbilla. ¿Qué se supone que hacía él ahí? ¿Es que acaso había ido a pedirle disculpas? ¿No iría a insultarla de nuevo? Sintió la ira llenar su cuerpo y apretó los puños con fuerza para calmarse. ¡Imbécil! ¡Llevaba una semana comiéndose la cabeza y pasándolo fatal por él! ¿Y aparecía tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-gruñó olvidándose de los modales que debía mantener en el trabajo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…-pero antes de que pudiese seguir Bella lo cortó.

-Lo siento… bueno no lo siento.-se retractó.-Estoy trabajando y espero un paciente así que por favor, _señor Cullen, _le agradecería que saliese de mi consulta.

A Edward le dolió el rechazo pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía suficientes razones para portarse así con él. Había estado una semana sin llamarla aunque con el teléfono y su móvil marcado a todas horas, acobardándose en el último segundo y colgando. Se sentía un cobarde pero no sabía que decirle. Por eso había tardado una semana en planear algo especial para que lo perdonase; porque Bella no se merecía un simple perdón. Su plan A era ese, claramente, le pediría perdón de rodillas si fuese necesario, pero después le tenía preparada una sorpresa que esperaba que le gustase. Bueno Edward sabía que Bella odiaba las sorpresas pero esperaba que aceptase la suya.

-Yo soy tu.-Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.-Yo soy su cliente, _señorita Swan._

Bella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus pechos, enfundado en una camisa blanca de seda, se juntasen y alzasen haciéndolos ver más apetecibles de lo que siempre eran. Edward luchó por apartar su vista de su busto; había ido allí con intención de lograr el perdón de Bella no de parecer un maniático pervertido. Pero no era nada fácil… y menos cuando Bella se levantó del acolchado sillón donde estaba sentada y caminó hasta colocarse apoyada en la mesa, con los brazos aún cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Edward tragó saliva; esa falda de tubo negra que le abrazaba las curvas con la exquisitez de los brazos de un amante hasta por encima de la cintura le quedaba de muerte; de hecho eso iba a ser la muerte de Edward. No llevaba medias, y si las llevaba eran tan pálidas como su deliciosa piel, y esos tacones negros las hacían parecer kilométricas.

Pasó saliva forzosamente y trató de mirar a los ojos de Bella en vez de a las cremosas piernas o a sus pecosos senos. Se sentía un mirón pervertido pero, ¡Mierda! ¡Bella lo volvía completamente loco! Todo en ella lo atraía. Era como un imán. Un imán sin el cual había descubierto que no podía ni quería vivir.

-Muy bien.-aceptó Bella poniéndose en actitud profesional sin dejar ver ni una pizca de sentimiento.-Dígame, señor Cullen, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-su voz sonaba totalmente sarcástica.

-Yo…-no sabía cómo empezar; ¡Tan dispuesto que iba y luego se quedaba en blanco! Optó por contarle toda la historia pero estaba aterrado por lo que se inventó una patética manera de relatarla.-Un amigo…

-¿Un amigo?-preguntó sarcástica sin dejarle hablar.- ¿Le va a echar toda la culpa de sus problemas a un amigo?

-Tengo un amigo que es estúpido.-continuó ignorando la punzada de dolor ante la burla de ella.-Imbécil, insensible, idiota, bocazas…

-Bien, lo he entendido.-cortó Bella el monólogo de Edward.- ¿Has terminado?

-No…-suspiró.-Mi amigo tuvo un problema en el pasado que le hace desconfiar en todas sus relaciones diarias. Creo que es por eso por lo que todas sus relaciones fallan.-pasó sus dedos por su cabello en su típico gesto de nerviosismo peor se animó a seguir viendo que Bella realmente le ponía atención.-La cuestión es… que tuvo una relación mala en el pasado.

-Las relaciones pasadas no deberían interferir en las recientes.-Bella estaba seria, ya no parecía nada divertida ni con ganas de ser sarcástica con él. No hablaba como psicóloga sino como mujer herida y Edward lo sabía.

-Él… cuando tenía 16 años se enamoró de una chica.-siguió intentando explicarse y que no se notase que tenía la garganta completamente seca y que estaba atacado de los nervios.-Era su compañera de clase en matemáticas pero ella era… popular. Él no es que fuese un empollón pero tampoco tenía el estatus de ella, llamémosla Heidi. Era muy guapa y eso lo cegó desde el principio. Ella no era justamente amable con los que no estaban en su círculo. Pero él, no quiso rendirse y un día al terminar las clases le dijo a ver si podía hablar con ella. Llamemos al chico… Eddy.

Bella lanzó una risita tonta al escuchar el diminutivo que Edward en su día le había dicho que tanto odiaba. Edward sonrió al verla reírse; estaba preciosa feliz. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de su fallo, tosió varias veces para volver a ponerse seria. Él suspiró, pero supo que iba a mejorando. Carraspeó y prosiguió con su historia.

-Bueno la cosa es que, ejem, Eddy, le pidió para hablar y Heidi sorprendentemente aceptó. Él estaba como loco de alegría. Se le declaró en ese momento, aunque él y todo el instituto sabían que ella tenía novio; ya sabes, el jugador capitán del equipo. La cosa es que le dijo que le gustaba y ella… se le lanzó a los brazos y lo empezó a besar.-Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida; esperaba algo como que se rió de él a la cara, no que lo besase.-Sí, yo, digo, Eddy pensó lo mismo. Se quedó el shock pero luego se sintió feliz y le correspondió el beso. Heidi en cambio no quería parar ahí y lo empujó a una silla y luego se sentó encima de él.

Se quedó callado unos segundos mirando fijamente a Bella para ver si había entendido bien lo que le había contado y ver si seguía su historia; se encontró a la mujer con los ojos cerrados y apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Había bajado los brazos y los tenía a la par de la cadera con las manos en puños. ¿Estaba enfadada? Eso era en parte bueno, ¿No? Significaba que le importaba aunque fuese un poquito…

Bella por su parte estaba que echaba chispas. ¿A eso había ido a su consulta? ¿A burlarse de ella? No sólo la había insultado, ¡Tenía que ir a restregarle que se había acostado con… con quien fuese! No quería escucharlo. ¡No quería! Y sabía que si él seguía relatando la lista de sus conquistas acabaría llorando.

-Se apartó.-esas dos simples frases hicieron que Bella se sorprendiera exageradamente, tanto que abrió los ojos rápidamente y clavó su mirada en Edward, interrogándolo con ella, a la espera de que dijese algo.-La paró y le dijo que la quería pero que no le parecía bien hacer eso mientras ella tuviera novio. Heidi en respuesta le dijo que cortaría con él y lo volvió a besar. No quiero entrar en detalles sobre lo que pasó en los siguientes minutos… Sólo se que él perdió su virginidad ese día, creyendo que lo hacía por amor, y que ella no parecía tener mucha experiencia tampoco.

Suspiró; no le gustaba recordar esa parte de su pasado. Quizás no era grave perder la virginidad a los 16 y con la chica más popular del instituto pero lo que seguía… lo odiaba.

-Pero cogió el gusto muy rápidamente.-rió amargamente y se puso más serio aún.-Heidi se volvió una verdadera obsesa del sexo con Eddy. Pero la cosa fue que nunca cortó con su novio. A él le decía que iba a hacerlo pero que no encontraba la oportunidad y siempre terminaba convenciéndole de que tuviesen sexo. Hasta que un día Eddy se cansó y fue a buscarla para darle un ultimátum. Lo encontró en el parking, rodeada de su séquito, besando apasionadamente a su novio encima de un coche. Hirvió en celos y no soportó la escena por lo que, aunque le había prometido a Heidi que no intervendría, fue hasta donde estaban juntos y los separó. El novio se enfureció y se lanzó contra él. Eddy en ese entonces era más bien flacucho y sumándole que el otro tenía dos años más y que jugaba a rugby se puede sacar fácil conclusión; él solo le pegó una paliza. Pero Eddy era fuerte por dentro y entre jadeos y agonía por dolor le gritó que se alejase de Heidi, que era su novia y que ya no tenía porque aguantarle. La misma Heidi se rió a su cara mientras lo señalaba estando tirado en el suelo, lleno de magulladuras, con un brazo roto y sangrando por múltiples sitios.

Un jadeó hizo que parase su relato. Levantó la vista, que hasta el momento había estado clavada en sus zapatillas como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en la vida, y se encontró con una muy sorprendida Bella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Pudo ver como la mano izquierda aferrada fuertemente al escritorio en el que estaba apoyada, sujetándose con ella para no caer. Su otra mano tapaba parte de la cara donde debía estar esa boca que tanto le gustaba y su cara se contraía en un gesto de dolor profundo. Comprobó que sus piernas temblaban y quiso acercarse y abrazarla para reconfortarla pero tuvo que recordarse que Bella estaba furiosa con él y se frenó en su impulso.

Bella respiró profundamente tratando de recuperarse pero solo de imaginarse a un joven Edward tirado en el suelo y lleno de magulladuras y sangre le ponía los pelos como escarpias; nunca había tenido estómago para los heridos ni la sangre. Como psicóloga, debía poder ser empática y objetiva al mismo tiempo y no dejar que los problemas de sus pacientes le afectasen, o por lo menos que se viese si ellos estaban en la consulta y delante de ella contándole sus problemas. Su lema era "Si un paciente te cuenta sus problemas y te pones a llorar con él, quiere decir que no tienes la entereza para escucharle y poder aconsejarle, lo que quiere decir que no sirves para psicólogo". Y eso hacía siempre. Pero claro, Edward no era cualquier persona. En ese momento entendía a la perfección porqué los psicólogos no podían tratar a gente con la que tenían lazos afectivos.

Edward dejó que Bella recuperase la compostura a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable delante de otros y luchando por no consolarla él mismo diciéndole que todo había pasado y él estaba perfecto. Cuando vio que se tranquilizaba, prosiguió su relato.

-Eso fue como el detonante de todo.-intentó explicar pobremente haciendo gestos con los brazos.- Eddy perdió la poca confianza que había adquirido gracias a Heidi. Se volvió un chico taciturno y solitario. Se alejó de los pocos amigos que tenía y se volvió impopular y amargado; aunque eso a él no le importaba. Su familia se preocupó de su repentino cambio pero nunca dio explicaciones. Se negó a ir a psicólogos diciendo que eran una pérdida de tiempo y que no pensaba contarle sus problemas a un tipo que por escuchar cobraba.-miró a los ojos a Bella fijamente pidiéndole perdón por sus pasados pensamientos.- Siguió así hasta la universidad. Tuvo que mudarse al campus y allí le tocó compartir dormitorio con dos chicos. Jas… Jazz era serio pero amigable y junto con Jake consiguieron sacarlo de su caparazón.-Edward sonrió como si estuviera recordando buenos tiempos.- Él era tan animado y extrovertido… fue imposible no caer en sus garras.

Bella sonrió comprensible; a ella le había pasado lo mismo con Emmett. Al principio, cuando Rosalie se lo había presentado, todas las de la cuadrilla, Bella incluida, habían sentido un poco de miedo ya que era alto, grande y con mucho músculo, pero en cuanto les sonrió, con sus hoyuelos de niño pequeño, supieron que era completamente indefenso; a no ser que tuviera que ponerse duro por algún problema. El único error que había cometido ese gran oso había sido ayudar a Rosalie y a Alice a que la convencieran para aceptar a Mike Newton.

-Fueron su salvavidas; le convencieron para volver a salir y dejar de ser un amargado ermitaño. Me enseñaron que todo podía solucionarse y no podía quedarme en casa por una chica y menos por una zorra como Heidi.-calló unos segundos tratando de pensar la mejor manera de seguir con su relato.- ¡Hasta le convencieron para dejar de esquivar a las mujeres y empezar a tener citas! Pero no consiguió estar a gusto en ese ámbito.

-¿Qué pasaba?-preguntó Bella sin poder contenerse; quería saberlo todo de Edward; lo necesitaba.

Edward sonrió internamente al ver cómo Bella de verdad se interesaba en él y sabía que no era por "ser su paciente". Se sintió feliz al saber que ella aún sentía algo por él; aunque esperaba de todo corazón que no sólo fuese odio.

-Simplemente… no podía.-contestó escuetamente para luego tratar de explicarse mejor.-Quedaba con ellas pero no estaba a gusto. Sí, es verdad que tuve… ¡Tuvo! Varias citas. Incluso llegó a intimar con alguna, pero no llegaban a más. Tenía esa estúpida idea que tienen todos los hombres rechazados que tienen cuando son orgullosos, la de que todas las mujeres son iguales. Bueno, Eddy no era orgulloso pero estaba dolido.

Hizo una pausa en la que, por primera vez desde que había entrado a la consulta, el ambiente fue cómodo. Los dos estaban en silencio, sólo mirándose, pero ya no había odio. Las facciones de Bella se habían relajado notablemente, hasta que la mirada que le dirigía a Edward en ese momento era de total ternura, tanto que él se estremeció bajo su tierno escrutinio.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?-si la pregunta hubiera sido hecha minutos antes, el tono hubiera sido irónico y amenazante, pero sorprendentemente fue tan dulce que Edward se sintió acogido. Una sensación de confort le recorrió el cuerpo como lava líquida, calentándolo por completo y haciéndolo sentir como en casa. Cuando Edward le sonrió, Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, cohibida.

-Todas esas chicas no le inspiraban la confianza necesaria para que Eddy se decidiera a dar un paso más; no se abría tanto como para atreverse a empezar una relación.-Bella sonrió sin alegría y volvió a mirarle; si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que cuando alguien hablaba prefería que lo mirasen a la cara, por mucha comunicación no verbal que existiera.- Y así pasó mucho tiempo, con sus amigos llevándolo a citas a ciegas, presentándole a toda clase de mujeres para que dejase su estado de soltería eterno. Todos pensaban que nunca se interesaría por ninguna chica y que terminaría sólo, viviendo en una mansión cavernosa cuidando de una docena de gatos de distintas razas.-ambos rieron suavemente por el chiste contado de forma irónica y se miraron cómplices; a Bella sus amigas le habían hecho lo mismo solo que ella había ido a esas reuniones voluntariamente en varias ocasiones.-Incluso Eddy lo pensaba. Hasta que apareció _ella._

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella desde la misma punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza cuando Edward clavó su mirada más fijamente aún en ella y sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron como si tuvieran fuego dentro. Comprendió, a la primera, que la mujer de la que hablaba se trataba de ella misma y no pudo evitar sonreír con fuerza aún cuando trató de aguantarse. Pero aunque tenía casi la certeza de un 100% de que era ella la mujer que había mencionado, decidió asegurarse.

-¿Quién era ella?-preguntó tratando de que su impaciencia no saliese a la luz.

-Ella era la mujer más asombrosa que Eddy conoció nunca.-afirmó firmemente.-La primera vez que la vio se sintió terriblemente atraído por ella; era preciosa. Tenía una larga y sedosa melena caoba que me encantó nada más verla; tuvo que reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas para no pasar una mano entre las hebras y corroborar lo suave que prometía ser. ¡Incluso maquinó excusas para poder hacerlo sin parecer un loco psicópata! Luego tenía unos ojazos color chocolate increíbles; totalmente expresivos y que le hacían perderse en la profundidad de ellos. Aparte de que tenía un cuerpazo de infarto y un culo que hizo que su pene se pusiese firme sólo con verlo.

El sonrojo que cubrió la cara de Bella en ese momento le podía haber hecho competencia a los tomates más maduros que se podía encontrar en las fruterías. Agachó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada pero con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Si ese halago hubiese venido de casi cualquier otro hombre, se hubiese puesto furiosa y lo hubiera tachado de depravado sexual; viniendo de Edward en cambio, ese gesto le gustó e incluso sintió que se excitaba al saberse deseada por él. Sintió unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella y vio los zapatos de Edward parar justo en frente de ella. Sintió su presencia a menos de medio metro y el calor del cuerpo de él invadirla.

-Pero no sólo le gustaba físicamente; esa fue su primera impresión, lógicamente.-aseguró Edward convencido.-Cuando habló con ella, lo conquistó por completo. Dejó de parecerle una chica preciosa para pasar a ser una chica preciosa, inteligente e increíblemente atrayente. Nunca ninguna chica le había atraído tanto y le había dado ganas de saltarse su regla de oro de "no enamorarse de nuevo". Eddy quería saber todo de ella y al final de la noche estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él.

Edward puso su mano bajo el mentón de Bella y le alzó la cara suavemente, hasta dejarla a la par de la de él y poder mirarla a los ojos. Su sonrojo le volvió a parecer lo más adorable que había visto mucho y las ganas de besarla que tenía anteriormente incrementaron a más de un 200%. Le sonrió, con su típica sonrisa torcida, y Bella se mordió el labio inferior tiernamente, repentinamente nerviosa por su sonrisa predilecta plasmada en el rostro de él.

-Pero tuvieron problemas y por circunstancias… _estúpidas_ su relación se volvió confusa.-Bella lo siguió mirando, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.-Pensaron que eran homosexuales. ¡Y sólo porque se conocieron en un bar de gays! Ni siquiera se preguntaron nada; simplemente lo dieron por hecho. Eddy quedó tocado por ella y más pensando que era la única lesbiana de su cuadrilla porque una de las amigas de ella, llamémosla Alie, y Jazz congeniaron increíblemente bien. Sólo de pensar que en algún momento tendría que verla y no podría decirle lo mucho que le había impactado hacía que las tripas se le retorcieran de malestar y, al mismo tiempo, lo ponía ansioso queriendo verla de nuevo.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Bella embelesada por la intensidad con la que Edward relataba lo que había sentido cuando la conoció. Se sintió tan identificada que el corazón luchaba por salírsele del pecho.-Tuvo que ser duro…

-Sí, le dolía. Descubrió que lo que había sentido por Heidi en su adolescencia era un amor de adolescentes que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a lo que sentía por ella. Se sentía derrotado, viéndola como un amor imposible. Y por una parte tenía miedo de volverla a ver.-sonrió melancólicamente y pareció estar recordando un buen momento.-Pero cuando volvió a tenerla en frente no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo feliz que estaba de volver a verla y de las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella. Eso, y en lo bien que le sentaba el vestido que llevaba puesto. Con la tela cubriendo esos pechos firmes y sin sujetador, que reclamaban atención; esas medias abrazando sus largas piernas, que tanto quería tener rodeando su cintura; esos labios sonrojados que quería besar hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados…

Un tirón en la entrepierna avisó a Edward de que debía dejar de divagar sobre el cuerpo de Bella desnudo debajo de él mientras la embestía y gritaban sus nombres con gotas de sudor barnizando su piel. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente; había ido allí a solucionar las cosas con Bella y no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría ella que le estuviera haciendo el amor con el pensamiento.

-Parece que sólo la quisiera para tener sexo.-comentó agudamente Bella.

-Ella lo volvía loco.-trató de explicar Edward.-Tanto que cuando la tenía cerca perdía la noción del tiempo. No sólo la quería físicamente, pero era algo que su cuerpo no podía negar.

Levantó las manos y cogió las de ella entra las suyas. Bella pegó un respingo, sin esperarse para nada que él hiciese ese tipo de acercamiento de repente, y miró a sus manos entrelazadas para luego desviar de nuevo su mirada a los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward. Él, empezó a acariciar sus palmas con los pulgares al verla tan repentinamente tensa hasta que vio que se tranquilizaba un poco y sus hombres se relajaban visiblemente.

-Todavía no me ha dicho el nombre de ella.-recordó Bella tratando de que la voz le saliera firme y no tartamudease.

-Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿Cree usted en el amor a primera vista?-le preguntó con voz ronca, dando a entender lo nervioso que estaba a la espera de su respuesta.

-No…no creía en él.-respondió ella algo aturdida por el fuego que salía de las orbes esmeraldas de Edward.-No hasta hace poco.

-Eddy ni siquiera creía en el amor convencional… mucho menos en el amor a primera vista.-susurró traspasándola con la mirada.-Pero cuando la vio a ella, todos sus credenciales se vinieron abajo.

-Y… ¿Se enamoró de ella?-preguntó con voz débil. ¿Pero quien la culparía? Edward estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba y entremezclando sus alientos. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Definitivamente.

Y casi sin terminar de pronunciar esa última frase, bajó la cabeza y cubrió la boca de Bella con sus labios. Edward tuvo miedo de que ella lo rechazase pero se dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás; le había contado todo lo que había pasado, eso que sólo Jake y Jasper sabían. Le había abierto su corazón y enseñado sus sentimientos. Bella podría, con sólo un _no _hacer añicos su corazón y hundirlo por completo pero se había arriesgado y no se arrepentía para nada. Claro que con el no en la mente ya, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir la pequeña boca de Bella moverse contra la suya propia y no pudo más que estrecharla contra sí mismo.

Bella estaba brumada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La historia de Edward sólo hacía que el corazón se le encogiese y se enterneciera por él. Había entendido la razón por la que había reaccionado esa noche de esa forma y, aunque había sido una reacción exagerada y completamente fuera de lugar, su mente de psicóloga le decía que toda persona traumada podía tener ataques de esos al sentirse atacado. Pero antes de que se pusiera a analizar todo, decidió que ya estaba bien de pensar y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento, correspondiendo a Edward el beso.

El beso fue dulce y lento, como pocos de los que se habían dado. Era un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos. No había fuego, sólo ternura y amor. En ese beso se estaba diciendo todo lo que sentían; lo mucho que se necesitaban y todo lo que se habían echado de menos. Lo mucho que sentían haberse dicho todo lo dicho. Era un beso de promesa, de promesa.

Ni siquiera sintieron que el aire se les terminase, simplemente no querían que el momento terminara. Pero no todo es eterno y tuvieron que separarse para poder recuperara el ritmo normal de respiración. Edward levantó las manos hasta poner sus cálidas palmas en las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica. Suavemente, separó sus caras y colocó su frente contra la de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Los párpados de ella aún seguían bajados y su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, luchando por meter aire a su organismo. Edward sonrió y besó cada párpado una vez antes de que Bella abriese los ojos por fin y clavase sus orbes chocolate en él.

-Creo… creo que entiendo la historia de su amigo, señor Cullen.-balbuceó con voz baja. Sentía que si elevaba la voz demasiado el encanto se rompería y no quería volver al mundo real aún.

-Y… ¿Qué cree usted que puede hacer para enmendar su error?-preguntó no sin cierto temor en la voz; no podía evitar estar asustado porque, aunque le había devuelto el beso, Bella lo rechazase finalmente.-¿Cree que ella podrá perdonar alguna vez lo estúpido que fue?

-Pues… yo…

-Sólo dígame la verdad, señorita Swan.-rogó Edward dando un ligero apretón con sus manos.- ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Comprarle sus flores favoritas? ¿Hacerse el harakiri? ¿Necesita ponerse de rodillas?-enfatizó su punto clavando las rodillas en las baldosas del suelo y agarrándose a la cintura de Bella.- ¡Dígamelo, por favor! Eddy necesita que le de una segunda oportunidad. ¡O su perdón! Si ella le dice que no le dolerá, mucho, pero necesita saber que ella no le odia.

-Edward, levanta.-susurró Bella preocupada; Edward estaba empezando a alterarse y a chillar.-Levanta.

-Necesito que me perdones, Bella, por favor.-sus ruegos se mezclaron con sollozos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus verdes ojos.-

¡Dime que tengo que hacer!

-¡Levántate, Edward!-ordenó seriamente Bella sujetando sus manos y tirando de ellas para que se pusiese de pies. Edward obedeció, pero cuando estuvo a su altura no soltó sus manos sino que entrelazó sus dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-Dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones.-suplicó sin dejar de mirarla.

-No tienes que hacer nada.-murmuró Bella suavemente.

-Por favor, Bella. Dime que tengo que hacer.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, completamente enternecida por los ruegos de él. Edward parecía un niño pequeño al que habían castigado sin postre y suplicaba tenerlo de vuelta. Tenía ganas de acariciar su mejilla y decirle palabras tranquilizantes hasta que la bella sonrisa que conocía de él, esa predilecta de ella torcida, apareciese en su rostro.

-Por favor, Bella.-reiteró.-Dime que tengo que hacer.

-Bésame.

-¿Cómo?-Edward no creyó estar oyendo bien; se esperaba gritos, golpes por osado o simplemente una negativa ante su petición pero desde luego no eso. Tenía que cerciorarse de que su imaginación no le había jugado una mala pasada y no se había imaginado que Bella le hubiese pedido algo semejante.

Pero Bella, en vez de contestar con palabras, simplemente se puso de puntillas y lo besó ella misma. Edward se quedó de piedra, tanto que ni siquiera le respondió. Su cabeza era una ebullición de ideas confusas que se mezclaban en su cerebro, el cual trataba de explicarse qué estaba pasando en ese momento. No comprendía porqué Bella estaba besándolo, simplemente había esperado que le dijese algo lógico no que lo besase. Cuando vio que seguía estático, Bella se dejó caer en sus pies y tiró de su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó algo confusa viendo como Edward seguía en shock.-¿Por qué no me besas?

-Yo…-Edward titubeó-No lo sé.

-No quiero obligarte.-aseguró Bella sonrojándose avergonzada.-Yo… cuando has preguntado que debías hacer para que te perdonase ya estaba perdonado. Yo sólo… creí que si te decía que me besases lo comprenderías, me besarías y reiríamos felices.-rió sin alegría.-Sólo quería aligerar el ambiente… no quería obligarte…

Bella trató de soltar sus dedos entrelazados, avergonzada de haberse hecho ilusiones, pero Edward no se lo permitió. Salió del trance e cuanto ella intentó alejarse, y reaccionó sin ni siquiera querer sentir el calor de Bella lejos. Mezcló sus dedos con más intensidad y le dio la vuelta hasta tener de frente. Sin dejarle tiempo a que dijese nada, esa vez fue él el que la besó.

Bella no pensó, simplemente le devolvió el beso y cuando sintió la sonrisa de Edward contra su boca, las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon hasta ocupar toda su cara. Soltó una de sus manos para sostenerla por la cintura cerca de él pero la otra la mantuvo con los dedos entrelazados. Cuando terminaron el beso, no dejó que se alejase sino que pegó, de nuevo, sus frentes y esa vez se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

-Siento ser tan lento.-pronunció suavemente Edward mientras subía la mano de la cintura hasta la mejilla y la acarició tierna y lentamente. Bella dejó su cara reposar en la palma de la mano.-Te amo.

Bella se estremeció por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Edward; lo había insinuado pero no se lo había dicho directamente. Y entonces lo comprendió, eso que llevaba esquivando después de haber visto a sus amigas sufrir por hombres anteriormente, eso que creía poder controlar y no pensó poder llegar a sentir y menos en tan poco tiempo; amor. Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

-Yo… creo que también te amo.-confesó sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

Edward sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió la cara tirante. Bella lo miró embelesada por la luz que de repente desprendía. Se le veía radiante, como si hubiese recibido la mejor noticia de su vida. Cuando comprendió que ella podía ser la causante de esa felicidad, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó suavemente una sola vez.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que me acabas de hacer.-susurró Edward llevándose la mano que tenía sujetándola hasta su boca y besando la parte interior de la muñeca.-No creo que haya en el mundo un hombre más feliz que yo.

-Eres un exagerado.-murmuró Bella divertida dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro con la mano libre. Aún así, la ancha sonrisa no se le iba de la cara de sólo pensar en que Edward estuviese de verdad interesado en ella.

-¡lo digo en serio!-volvió a besarla suavemente.-Aún no puedo creer que me hayas perdonado por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Creo que teniendo en cuenta que era la única forma de tenerte cerca, no podría haberte dicho que no.-otra confesión, otro sonrojo.-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que me haya enamorado de ti tan rápido. Eres… eres un sueño para mi. Te amo.

-Ahora tú eres mi vida.

Bella sonrió más aún si cabía y se puso de puntillas para besarle suavemente soltando sus manos y colgándose del cuello. Edward la estrechó por la cintura y la juntó más a su cuerpo. Se besaron lentamente hasta que Bella se quedó sin aire y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Se hubiese caído de no fuese porque Edward la tenía sujeta firmemente por la cintura.

-¡Ey, cuidado!-rió Edward mientras la levantaba hasta quedar a su altura. Bella, sorpresivamente, enganchó sus piernas en su cintura.-Te tengo.

-Lo siento; no había cogido suficiente oxígeno antes. Tú me dejas sin aliento.-murmuró con los labios prácticamente pegados a los de Edward,.mientras él reía- ¿Por donde íbamos?

Se volvió a lanzar a sus labios. Apenas había empezado el beso cuando Edward se separó de ella. Bella gimió, descontenta por parar, y Edward le dio un suave beso antes de dejarla de pies en el suelo mientras se reía del puchero que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bella cuando se sostuvo de pies, con un mohín de niña pequeña.-¿No quieres besarme?

-¡Claro que quiero!-Edward alzó las manos como si Bella hubiese dicho una blasfemia.-Pero si empezamos así, no vamos a terminar con la ropa puesta y lo sabes.

Bella lo sabía; la química que había entre ellos era tan alta que sólo con rozarlo su piel ardía. Aún así, no comprendió porque Edward quería parar. Finalmente decidió aligerar el momento con una broma.

-¡Oh, señor Cullen! ¡Creo que su amigo Eddy sólo quiere a su chica por sexo!-bromeó.

-Justamente porque la quiere por más que su cuerpo está decidido a parar en este momento y no seguir sus instintos más primarios.-explicó él sonriente porque Bella se tomase tan bien todo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella algo confundida.-No tengo más pacientes por si es tu preocupación. ¿Es por Seth? Porque es lo suficientemente listo para saber cuando sobra. Podemos decirle que se vaya.

-¡Quién pensaría que tú no me quieres sólo por sexo!-exclamó Edward dramáticamente.-Pero no es por eso. De hecho Seth ni siquiera está ahí fuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó sintiendo como la confusión la aturdía levemente.

-Seth sabía que iba a venir, Bella. Todos lo sabían.-vio que Bella iba a protestar pero le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.-Cuando me explicaste lo de tu hermano me sentí confuso y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a llamar a Jasper. Sabía que él podría contactar con Alice y necesitaba que alguien me explicase todo antes de enfrentarte. Además en ese momento estabas muy enfadada y sabía que no ibas a escucharme.

-Probablemente te hubiera lanzado una lámpara a la cabeza.-afirmó ella.

-Sé que lo mejor hubiera sido que tú me contases toda la historia pero dadas las circunstancias…-Bella sintió, comprendiendo la situación.- Alice me explicó todo y me sentí el ser más gilipollas del planeta. Decidí que no podía simplemente venir y pedirte perdón. Sabía que eras buenas persona, Bella, y que probablemente si te contaba mi historia me entenderías y me perdonarías al instante; no erré.-sonrió y Bella acarició su mejilla.-Pero no quería. Sentía que debía hacer algo más por ti. Por eso no he venido hasta hoy aquí.

-Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer nada.-habló Bella pensando que él había decidido ir sin preparar nada.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, Bella.-dijo al fin. Bella se quedó sorprendida.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.-se quejó.

-ésta te va a encantar.-prometió.-Estoy tan seguro, que si no te gusta me iré de tu Llado y no volverás a verme. Me dolerá pero no va a pasar.

-No lo digas ni en bromas.-amenazó Bella.-Si en algún momento tratas de alejarte de mí, te ataré a mi cama y serás mi esclavo por toda la eternidad.

-¿Un esclavo sexual?-preguntó con un brillo pícaro en el la mirada y una sonrisa lasciva.-Me gusta la idea. Ponme las esposas, soy tu prisionero.

Bella rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero Edward no olvidó a lo que había ido y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella. Pasó por el pequeño perchero que había detrás de la puerta y cogió el abrigo de Bella, alzándolo para que ella metiese los brazos más cómodamente. Después, abrochó los botones uno a uno hasta casi por el cuello.

-En la calle hace frío y no quiero que te constipes.-explicó cuando Bella alzó una ceja interrogante.

-Gracias.-susurró Bella poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. Todavía no se acostumbraba a tener que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-Bueno, vamos.-volvió a tomar la mano de Bella y la arrastró fuera de la consulta. Bella pudo comprobar que el puesto de Seth estaba vacío.-Ya te he dicho que tenía todo preparado. En cuanto he llegado se ha ido para dejarnos privacidad.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó Bella mientras cruzaban el garaje camino al volvo de Edward.-Tengo mi coche ahí.

-Alice vendrá a por él.-contestó abriéndole la puerta y sosteniéndola para que ella entrase. Cerró suavemente cuando estuvo sentada en el asiento y rodeó el coche para sentarse en el lado del conductor.-Y es una sorpresa.

Edward condujo hasta que llegó a un lado de la cuidad en el que Bella nunca había estado. Giró en un par de calles hasta que aparcó delante de un piso de apartamentos. Bella lo miró confusa.

-No habrás comprado una casa. ¿No?-preguntó alarmada ante lo primero que se le ocurrió. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¡No! No soy tan drástico.-salió del coche y la ayudó a salir. vivo aquí. La sorpresa está en mi piso.

Subieron al ascensor mientras Edward marcaba el piso 12. Bella se fijó que él no tenía portero por lo que comprendió aquel día que s quedó empapándose bajo la lluvia esperando en la calle. El ascensor paró y Edward la guió hasta una puerta. Antes de abrir, se giró hacia ella.

-Aquí está tu sorpresa. De veras espero que te guste.

Señaló la puerta para que ella pasase y Bella entró dubitativa. No había dado dos pasos cuando unas voces la llamaron.

-¡Bella!

Los ojos se le humedecieron al comprender cual era la sorpresa.

* * *

y el último capítulo! espero que os guste y eso... aún queda el epíloog, no os asusteis^^

siento muchísimohaber tardado pero es lo de siempre. exámenes, trabajos, estudiar y he estado bastante enferma últimamentte, además de problemas personales.

sé que habré perdido bastantes lectoras( :( ) pero no he podido hacer más.

todo vuetsro!!!!

Tengo un nuevo fic que se llama **losing the control** y creo que a los que os gusten los lemmons os gustará. Mi intención es que sea mas que picante...con escenas fuertes...a evr que sale, la idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace meses!

y también otro basado en la vida real sin tapujos que se llama **yo cuidaré de tí**.

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Sólo sé feliz(Twiliught)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Yo cuidaré de tí(Twilight)_

_-Losing the control(Twilight)_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


	9. Chapter 9

_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_T__odos humanos._

_L__as personalidades pueden estar cambiadas.(OoC)_

_universo alternativo_

_*Impass*_

* * *

**_Atracción casi imposible_**

−¡Mamá, mamá, mira, mamá!−gritaba un niño de pelo muy negro y ondulado corriendo por la hierba hacia la mujer que estaba tumbada en una toalla intentando tomar el sol.− ¡He cogido uno enorme! ¡Más grande que el de Alec!

−¡Pero ha hecho trampa!− chilló otro que iba detrás de él con sus cabellos castaños agitándose al sol. Aún con dos años más que el, era bastante más bajito por lo que sus piernas no daban para alcanzarle.−Demetri ha espantado el mío.

Demetri fue el primero que llegó hasta Bella, quien se había sentado en la toalla y había abierto los brazos para recibir a los dos niños. El pequeño, de diez años, se lanzó a su regazo y abrazó fuertemente a la que desde hacía unos meses podía llamar madre. Alec llegó unos segundos más tarde y se quedó de pies en frente de ellos, cruzado de brazos y mirándolos enfadado. Infló sus cachetes como si en vez de 16 años tuviera seis y bufó. Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

−¿Tú no le das un abrazo a tu hermana favorita?−preguntó divertida viendo como el adolescente miraba receloso al niño en su regazo.

−Eres mi única hermana.−concluyó.

−Pero no por eso me quieres menos.−dijo divertida. El niño de su regazo se rascó la nariz infantilmente y después miró a Alec. Bella palmeó su lado libre.− ¡Ven aquí, tonto!

Su hermano sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de dientes imperfectos intentando ser corregidos por un metálico aparato de dientes. Acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de la chica y Bella se puso a hacerles cosquillas como pudo. Al final, terminó cayendo hacia atrás con los dos niños encima de ella respondiendo las cosquillas. Ella se retorció con los dos niños encima de ella pero no pudo quitárselos de encima.

−¡Vale! ¡Vale!−gritó ella tratando de apartarles entre lágrimas de risa.− ¡Parad!

−¡Dí que se rindes!−ordenó divertido Alec mientras Demetri reía a su lado.− ¡Dilo!

−Bi…bien.-pronunció entrecortadamente.−Me rindo. Vos…vosotros ganáis.

−¡Bien!−gritaron los dos niños felizmente.

Se pusieron de pies, dejando a Bella en el suelo, y chocaron los cinco ruidosamente. Acto seguido, empezaron a hacer una especie de baile de victoria cantando una canción rapera que Bella estaba segura de que Alec le había enseñado a Demetri. Y teniendo en cuenta como era su hermano, e algún momento las palabras mal sonantes iban a hacer acto de presencia entre la melodía así que los paró antes de darles tiempo a empezar a blasfemar sin enterarse de qué estaban diciendo.

−Buenos, chicos, ¿Y donde está ese gran pez que habéis pescado?−preguntó mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para alzarse levemente.

−¡Lo trae papá!−gritó Demetri soltando un alegre gorgoteo parecido a una risa cuando Alec lo fulminó con la mirada.− ¡Y yo he ganado!

−¡No vale!−se quejó Alec.− ¡Demetri ha espantado al mío pero era mucho más grande!

-Alec.−riñó Bella.−Tú eres el mayor; compórtate un poco. Tienes 17 años.

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, haciendo que Bella riese. Pero el enfado duró poco cuando Demetri se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Alcecpodía ser un niño duro con sus amigos, como la mayoría de los de su edad, pero se derretía ante el pequeño niño. Pero en realidad no había nadie al que Demetri le fuera indiferente. Era una ricura de niño y aunque al principio le había costado abrirse a su nueva familia, era feliz.

Porque ya nadie podría decir que esa mujer, que todos preferían ni pronunciar su nombre, era la madre de Demetri. A ojos de todo el mundo, incluida la ley, Bella era la madre legal de Demetri. Y es que la sorpresa había sido esa; Edward había adoptado a Demetri como su hijo en cuanto lo conoció. Puede que al principio todo hubiese sido un plan para recuperar a Bella pero después todo cambió.

Edward había ido a la vivienda para comprobar todo lo que Alice le había explicado sobre Demetri y su familia. No es que no confiase en lo que Bella decía sino que sus amigas le habían contado su idea de adoptarlo y él quería encontrar pruebas contundentes para poder arrebatarle la custodia a la madre biológica. No había necesitado más de diez minutos para conseguirlas.

En cuanto hubo puesto un pie dentro del umbral de la casa se había encontrado al niño solo y desatendido. Con sólo diez años, Demetri estaba sentado en el suelo del salón, rodeado de botellas, jugando con un destrozado osito de peluche. No parecía alegre y desde luego Edward tuvo el impulso de cogerlo y sacarlo de allí. Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a moverse, vio un bulto moverse en el sofá y una cabellera desordenada de color azabache se asomó entre las mantas. Edward dedujo que era la madre y no lo pensó dos veces antes de conectar la grabadora que había llevado en el bolsillo; después tendría tiempo de socorrer a Demetri cuando consiguiese pruebas de que la madre era una completa inepta.

No supo de qué se asombró más si del desorden de la casa, donde el niño podría herirse con facilidad en cualquier esquina, o del pasotismo de la madre. La mujer, con sólo una camiseta enorme y grasienta por encima y unas bragas que en su día debieron de ser blancas, lo había mirado confusa los primero diez segundos. Después, la lujuria había transformado sus facciones y con cara adormilada por su estado de embriaguez se había puesto de pies, trastabillando varias veces en el intento.

A Edward todavía le entraban ganas de vomitar recordando las insinuaciones y los toqueteos a los que esa cosa intento de mujer lo había sometido. Pero valió la pena ya que la grabadora recogió todas las insinuaciones junto con los desprecios hacia el niño, al cual chillaba con intenciones de que se esfumase de su vista para poder acostarse con Edward.

Cuando Edward amenazó con denunciarla a los tribunales dando las pruebas de la grabadora, la mujer entró en cólera. La policía llegó cuando una vecina escuchó los gritos histéricos de ella. Edward había cogido a Demetri en brazos y había evitado que su propia madre lo golpeara y el niño había cogido inusual confianza con él.

Eso fue de gran ayuda cuando pidió la custodia del niño. Con las pruebas, los vecinos de testigos y la ayuda de Rosalie, quien era una gran abogada, en seis días Edward era el padre legal de Demetri; un tiempo record.

Edward quiso ir corriendo a decírselo a Bella, entre otras cosas porque Demetri insistía en verla, pero eran las ocho de la noche y según Alice, Bella se había ido a dormir temprano porque había tenido un duro día. Esperó impaciente a que amaneciera y en cuanto fue una hora razonable llamó a su clínica. Habló con Seth y entre todos planearon la forma perfecta de darle la sorpresa a Bella.

Ella lloró a mares cuando vio a Demetri correr hacia ella cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento de Edward. Luego Alec se acercó y Bella sintió en familia.

Bella miró hacia donde un cargado hasta los topes Edward venía. Los niños lo habían abandonado en el riachuelo donde habían estado pescando con todos los abalorios sin recoger. Edward no había tenido más remedio que coger él mismo todas las cosas y andar hacia donde su familia estaba. Parecía un gigante con muchas redes andando a pasos torpes hacia ellos. Bella incluso se permitió burlarse de su patosidad.

−¿Quién es el patoso ahora, cariño?−preguntó con sorna

−Sigues siendo tú, amor−aseguró Edward tropezando y manteniendo la compostura ante las risas de los niños y Bella.− ¡Chicos! ¡Venid a por vuestro pez!

−¡No es mi pez, yo no voy a cogerlo!−se negó Alec cruzándose de brazos.

Demetri en cambio, corrió como loco hasta Edward y le arrebató el cubo que llevaba en la mano derecha con rapidez, salpicando gotas a su alrededor. Después, volvió lo más veloz posible hasta Bella con el recipiente en las manos alargadas hacia ella.

−¡Mira, mamá!−chillaba histérico.− ¡Mira que grande! ¡Y bonito!

−Es gigante, cariño−le dijo sonriente besando su cabeza.

−Niños, ¿Qué os parece si vais a la cabaña a por unos refrescos?−preguntó Edward colocando los artilugios en el suelo ordenadamente.

−¿Podemos comer helado?−el pequeño de los dos estaba emocionado.

−Claro que sí-asintió Bella antes de que Edward se lo negase; aunque no lo pareciese, era un padre muy protector, incluso contra los dulces−, id y traednos unos a cada uno. Alec, cuida de Demetri.

Alec asintió y cogió a Demetri de la mano para guiarlo hacia la cabaña que habían alquilado dos semanas para pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones en familia. Estaba cerca del riachuelo donde anteriormente habían estado pescando y al otro lado del prado donde Bella había estado tomando el sol intentando conseguir un poco de bronceado.

Los niños desaparecieron detrás por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Edward llegaba hasta donde Bella estaba y se sentaba a su lado.

−No deberían tomar helado antes de comer−refunfuñó.−Luego no van a tener hambre.

−Estamos de vacaciones, amor, no seas tan quejica−acarició el ceño fruncido de Edward para hacerlo desaparecer y cuando él sonrió, le dio un suave beso en los labios.−Y ahora, déjame tomar el sol; me toca ponerme de espaldas.

Pero Edward no le dejo. En lugar de ello, la cogió por la cintura y la colocó encima de él. Después, se tumbó en la toalla que estaba en el suelo sin apartarla de su cuerpo. Bella golpeó suavemente el pecho de Edward por encima de su camiseta riendo divertida.

−¡Edward!-se quejó sin parecer seria.− ¡Déjame!

−Puedes tomar el sol así, cariño-aseguró él.

−Me dejarás marca de tus manos en la espalda−refunfuñó.

−Es para dejar claro que eres mía, preciosa-susurró besándola. Bella fue a contestarle y él se adelantó.− ¡Vale, vale!

Bella sonrió, creyéndose ganadora, pero las intenciones de Edward se alejaban bastante de separarse del cuerpo de su amada. Movió las manos y, acariciando toda la piel a su paso, descendió por su cintura hasta que se posaron en su trasero, justo encima de la tela; ni un centímetro de dermis. Ella tembló bajo el toque del hombre que tenía debajo y Edward sonrió victorioso.

Bella se apoyó en el suelo de detrás de la espalda de Edward para elevarse y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

−Edward…−murmuró en un claro aviso.

−¡Ey! Has dicho que no querías marcas y con mis manos aquí−le dio un apretón a sus nalgas haciendo que ella soltase un gritito−, no habrá más evidencias de que has tomado el sol que las que tu propio bikini te dejaría.

Bella lo miró con los párpados entrecerrados pero finalmente se rindió. Le sacó la lengua infantilmente haciendo que Edward riese para luego dejar un suave beso en su pecho antes de volver a tumbarse en él. Él le besó los cabellos una vez y volvió a acomodarse. Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo y los rayos de sol calentar su espalda.

−Mmm… Edward−llamó Bella.

−Dime, cariño.

−Suéltame la parte de arriba del bikini, por favor−pidió en un susurró amortiguado por la piel del torso de él.

Edward se quedó quiero unos segundos, tratando de descubrir si había escuchado bien. Bella frunció el ceño y murmuró algo inteligible.

−¿Cómo?−cuestionó.

−Que me sueltes la parte de arriba del bikini−repitió.−Las tiras. Tus manos no me dejarán marca pero las tiras sí y no quiero tener una raya blanca en la espalda cuando me ponga negra como un conguito y luzca espalda descubierta.

−Tú no te pondrías morena aunque dieses vueltas alrededor del sol desnuda−Bella le mordió el cuello por la broma y Edward rió.−Y yo prefiero que te quedes en mi cama si estás dormida… y no me importa para nada que sigas igual de blanca.

−¡Edward!−Bella hizo un movimiento brusco para quejarse y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.− Quiero coger algo de color.

−Está bien…

Bella volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y Edward desabrochó las tiras del bikini de Bella, el cual era de palabra de honor por lo que no tenía en el cuello. Las cuerdas cayeron suavemente encima de la piel y él las apartó con delicadeza haciendo que su espalda quedase descubierta totalmente. Después, simplemente volvió a colocar sus manos en el trasero de Bella; esa vez ella no se quejó.

Estuvieron un rato de esa forma, Bella tumbada encima y Edward relajado debajo. Peor Edward nunca había sido capaz de estar quieto mucho tiempo, y menos teniendo a Bella cerca, por lo que sin proponérselo siquiera, sus manos actuaron por instinto propio y le pegó un apretón a sus nalgas. Bella dio un pequeño brinco sobresaltada pero no se quejó. Al contrario; empezó a darle pequeños besos en el hueco de su cuello, donde tenía la cabeza puesta.

Edward endureció su agarre en el trasero al sentir la traviesa lengua de Bella jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. ¡Mierda! Esa mujer sabía qué hacerle par ponerle a cien. No contuvo un gemido ahogado que escapó de sus labios y sintió a Bella sonreír contra la sensible dermis de detrás de su oído.

−Bella…−murmuró en un claro tono de advertencia.

Bella apoyó sus codos en la toalla, a los costados de la cabeza de Edward, y se alzó para poder contemplarlo mejor. Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió torcidamente. Casi por instinto, bajó la mirada hacia el torso descubierto de ella sintiendo el deseo crecer ante la visión parcial de los senos de Bella medio aplastados contra su pecho.

Ella rió suavecito a sentir que el deseo de Edward por ella era igual que el de la primera vez que se vieron y agachó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron. Gimió al sentir su sabor en el paladar y disgustó el arco de su boca con la lengua.

Se besaron lentamente pero con la pasión palpando el ambiente. Bella se dejó caer completamente encima de Edward y él no pudo evitar que sus manso empezasen a masajear suavemente la parte donde estaban puestas; le trasero.

Se besaron lentamente pero con la pasión palpando el ambiente. Bella se dejó caer completamente encima de Edward y él no pudo evitar que sus manso empezasen a masajear suavemente la parte donde estaban puestas; el trasero.

Tan ensimismados estaban dentro de su burbuja particular, que no escucharon los pasos apresurados de los dos niños acercarse hasta que alguien carraspeó a apenas un metro de distancia. Cuando se separaron y miraron hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido, se encontraron a Alec con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de él, parcialmente oculto tras el cuerpo del moreno, Demetri miraba entre curioso y sorprendido la escena sujetando firmemente el pantalón del que era casi como su hermano biológico.

−Hola, chicos−saludó Bella sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo.

−Edward−Alec habló mirando directamente al aludido−, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

−¿Tomar el sol?−preguntó inocentemente.

−¿Para tomar el sol es necesario que sobes a mi hermana de esa forma?−cuestionó celoso.

La escena ya no era inusual en su entorno. Vale que Edward se llevaba bien tanto con Alec como con Demetri pero eso no quitaba que la ración de celos fraternales por parte del hermano de Bella que le tocaban. Alec era sorprendentemente sobreprotector con Bella. Incluso se había peleado con un par de amigos que se había atrevido a soltar frases subidas de tono hacia ella; tuvo suerte de que fuese Edward quien contestase al teléfono en su casa y que pudiera salvarle el pellejo sin que Bella llegase a enterarse.

−¿Qué es sobar, mamá?−preguntó ingenuamente Demetri, aún sin salir de detrás de Alec.

−Sobar es querer, cariño−contestó Bella rápidamente tratando de arreglar la comprometida situación y atándose la parte de arriba del bikini.

Edward le ayudó con el lazo y ella se sentó derecha en la toalla mientras él trataba de ocultar su crecida excitación ante los niños. Claro que no fue pasada desapercibida por el mayor de ellos, quien estaba en la edad crítica para saber sobre el sexo.

−Venid aquí, mis amores−sonrió Bella abriendo los brazos.

Demetri se lanzó encima de ella sin dudarlo saliendo por fin de su escondite. Bella tuvo que sostenerse con uno de sus brazos para no caerse hacia atrás y esquivar el polo que el niño llevaba en la mano.

Alec por su parte, se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a la par de Edward. No se sentó, sólo se quedó de pies, mirando con severidad al hombre que estaba sentado en la toalla quien miraba embobado a Bella y su hijo interactuar. Tuvo que carraspear de nuevo para conseguir que dejase de mirarlas.

−Alec… yo…

−No quiero que toques a mi hermana así−gruñó el hermano mirándolo con enfado creciente.

−No es lo que parece, Alec…−pero el moreno lo cortó antes de que pudiese inventarse una escusa.

−No me cuentes milongas, Edward. Tengo 17 años y estoy en la edad para que mis hormonas estén revolucionadas−Puede que tenga problemas mentales pero no soy tonto. Soy un hombre y sé que los hombres pensamos en el sexo el 90% de las veces.

Edward se mordió la mejilla por dentro para no reír. Le hacía gracia ver a Alec enfadado y siendo tan celoso con su hermana aunque en el findo lo agradecía. Todavía recordaba la vez que tuvo que ir a ver al director de su colegio. Cuando le había contado la razón de su pelea, incluso él tuvo ganas de pegarles unos buenos puñetazos a los criajos que babeaban por su mujer. Porque al fin y al cabo, por muy machos que se sintieran, eso eran, unos criajos. Incluso Alec, por mucho que se pavonease diciendo que era un hombre.

Pero Edward se sentía orgulloso de su prácticamente hijo. Alec era un chico muy listo aunque tuviese esquizofrenia. Además, estaba mejorando notablemente. Desde que Demetri había entrado legalmente a sus vidas, habían sacado a Alec del hospital donde estaba ingresado y lo habían llevado a vivir con ellos.

Reneé había conocido a un hombre que había entrado a trabajar de traspaso y habían empezado a salir casi al instante. Llevaban ya cuatro meses y en ese momento estaban en un viaje en Londres por negocios. Tenía su casa aparte de la de la pareja pero iba mucho a la de ellos ya que los dos niños vivían con ellos.

Demetri levantó la mirada hacia Edward y Alec, quienes discutían en silencio a medio metro de ellos. Edward lo miraba algo avergonzado y Alec con advertencia. Medio minuto después, su hermano le dijo algo y rieron juntos, para que después clavasen la mirada en Bella y él. Sonrió, mientras Alec se sentaba entre ellos y Edward los abrazaba amorosamente.

Estaba en casa finalmente.

A Bella le entraban ganas de llorar cuando los veía a los cuatro juntos. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido por fin todo estaba bien y eran felices.

Los niños se levantaron y fueron corriendo al lago, donde decían que iban a bañarse y echar una carrera. Bella le gritó a Alec que cuidase de Demetri y éste sólo le levantó el pulgar como afirmación. Edward la acercó a él y la puso entre sus piernas con la espalda pegaba a su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y besó sus cabellos.

−Te queiro−murmuró.

−Yo también−aseguró ella.−¿Qué te ha dicho Alec?

−¡Oh, nada, ya sabes! Me ha advertido sobre ti y sobre cuidarte−explicó sonriente.−Eso y que dejemos de hacer escenitas en público.

−Que vergüenza…

−Eso nos pasa por traérnoslo de vacaciones−bufó en bromas.

−Te recuerdo que fue tu idea−añadió Bella.−Además, sé que los adoras.

−Lo hago−aseguró.−Pero hecho de menos tener tiempo a solas contigo. En toda la semana que llevamos aquí no te he tenido para mí entera ningún momento. Hecho de menos hacerte el amor.

−Esta noche los mandamos a hacer un camping fuera−propuso Bella.−Ya sabes que llevan días pidiéndolo.

−Me parece buena idea−besó su hombro y colocó su mentón en el hueco de su cuello.−Me está matando no poder tocarte.

−¡Quien diría cuando nos conocimos que íbamos a terminar así!−exclamó divertida.

Porque esa era toda la verdad. Habían creído que su historia era irrealizable pero gracias a Dios habían fallado. Porque toda su historia había sido una _atracción casi imposible_, que pasó a un amor verdadero.

* * *

_**NOTA: tengo una pequeña encuesta en mi perfil, si podeis pasaros y votar lo agradecería**_

epilogo y final! espero que os guste como termina...¡es feliz! xD

siento muchísimohaber tardado pero es lo de siempre. exámenes, trabajos, estudiar y he estado bastante enferma últimamentte, además de problemas personales.

sé que habré perdido bastantes lectoras( :( ) pero no he podido hacer más.

todo vuetsro!!!!

Tengo un nuevo fic que se llama **losing the control** y creo que a los que os gusten los lemmons os gustará. Mi intención es que sea mas que picante...con escenas fuertes...a evr que sale, la idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace meses!

y también otro basado en la vida real sin tapujos que se llama **yo cuidaré de tí**.

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-Sólo sé feliz(Twiliught)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Yo cuidaré de tí(Twilight)_

_-Losing the control(Twilight)_

_-Tango para dos(Twilight)(One-shot)(Terminado)_

_-Atracción casi imposible(Twilight)(historia corta)_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


End file.
